Confinement
by Velvien
Summary: Captured by Ragna and brought to Rachel's mansion, Tsubaki finds herself a non-factor in the brewing war. As she struggles to cope with life as a captive, she may find help from the last person she would ever expect. Ragna x Tsubaki.
1. Awakening

**A/N: And now, my second attempt at a shipping fic. However, unlike On Strange Wings, don't expect action. There will be none, except for _maybe_ a little near the end. This fic will focus far more on mundane, slice-of-life situations. I just hope I can pull such a thing off...  
><strong>

**Yes, there will be other pairings besides RxT. No, I'm not going to spoil them yet.**

**This is set a while after Continuum Shift.  
><strong>

**Rated T for language. Could very well morph into M, depending on what I want to do.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 0<span>_

With a groan, Tsubaki woke up. As she lay on a plush bed, she glanced around her surroundings in confusion. The ornate ebony desk, the elegant dresser topped by a pair of miniature stone gargoyles, the black carpet with its crimson rose pattern…every inch of this bedchamber was alien to her. She sat up and pain pulsed through her head. Clutching it, she tried to recall how she'd wound up in this situation.

The visage of a young man with white hair came back to her and her heart raced. She had fought Ragna the Bloodedge…and lost. She remembered now; her last thought before darkness had called her into its fold was a prayer that Noel and Jin could forgive her. But instead of killing her, that monster had taken her…where?

Although her temples throbbed as she did so, Tsubaki rolled over and sat at the edge of the bed. Wherever she was, her host seemed to have gone to great lengths for her comfort. This room, she decided, was even nicer than hers back at the Yayoi manor. An inadvertent yawn came to her and she stood up. No point sitting in bed, wondering where she was; she may as well have a look around.

_And if I run into Ragna_? She pushed the thought out of her mind as she opened the door. A long hallway greeted her. She glanced around; three doors much like the one she had just stepped out of and two more at either end of the hall. Picking one of the end doors, she crept towards it. Only as she reached out to open it did she realize something was missing. _Izayoi…no, there's no chance he'd leave it where I could find it. Might as well continue on_.

The door she had chosen opened into a massive room; bookshelf after bookshelf filled her vision. She gaped at the library; there was no way a criminal like Ragna could afford something like this. _As if my room wasn't ample proof he hadn't taken me to wherever he lives_. She wanted to explore the room, to browse the collection of books until she fell asleep again. But no, she couldn't. To do something like that before even meeting her host would be insufferably rude. She turned back the way she came and passed through the opposite door.

Her eyes widened and Tsubaki squeaked in fright when she saw Ragna the Bloodedge sprawled out on a couch, eyes closed. Thoughts racing, she tiptoed into the room, a den of sorts with three more doors to choose from. She glanced back at Ragna. His sword lay on a small table beside him; she could kill him right there and remove the greatest threat the Librarium had ever known. After taking several steps towards it, she stopped. If she did end his life, her host would no doubt seek to take her life in retribution. _But…to kill such an enemy to the Librarium…it's worth it…_

Before she could take another step, Ragna grunted. As his eyes fluttered open, Tsubaki whimpered and tried to flee. Her legs seemed to have become lead; if he wanted her dead, there was nothing she would be able to do. Petrified except for her quaking, all she could do was watch as he sat up, regarded her… "Oh. You're awake. 'Bout time."

She couldn't move, couldn't speak, could hardly even breathe out of fear. She tried to force herself to respond in some way, whether it was a nod, a warning or even an attack. Nothing in her body responded. With a yawn, he stretched and snatched Blood-Scythe. "Well, come on. The damn rabbit said to take you to her when you woke up. Don't know why the hell I'm the one babysitting you, but…"

Grumbling to himself, he strode off towards one of the doors, but Tsubaki remained rooted to her spot. After a few moments, Ragna turned to glare at her. "Well? You coming or what?"

"Y-yes, sir…"

Feeling shot back into her body when she spoke. Tsubaki walked after him, head hung. She kept a few feet behind him; to stay at his side would be to invite unbearable panic. As they entered a rose-lined hallway, Ragna snorted. "You don't gotta act so formal. It ain't gonna win you no points in my book."

"R-right. Sorry."

Tsubaki stared at his red boots as he led her through the mansion. She wanted to spew fire with words; terror lamed her tongue. Ragna cast a look at her shivering form and rolled his eyes. "Will you relax? I ain't gonna hurt you."

"…S-sorry." If she wasn't terrified out of her mind at the moment, Tsubaki may have been amused at how much she sounded like Noel back in their academy days. _Noel…_ Passing through a white-tiled kitchen at odds with the gothic rooms surrounding it, she shook off the thought of her friend and found the strength to look up. "Um…may I ask where I am?"

"Yeah. Rachel will tell you. We're almost there." Ragna turned and started up a large stairwell. "She's at the top of these stairs."

Tsubaki nodded, frustrated by his lack of an answer but not willing to show it in the least. The stairs rose high; she guessed that they had gone up at least three stories by the time Ragna stopped in front of an ornate door. He pounded on it. "Hey, bunny-leech! She's awake!"

"Is that so?" A moment later, the door opened. A girl with long blonde hair in twin tails who looked all of thirteen stepped out. "How pleasant to see you have awakened, Miss Yayoi. Do come in."

As Tsubaki nodded in silence, trying to figure out how such a young girl could sound so mature, Ragna leaned against the doorframe. "Can I go now? I'm freaking tired."

Rachel led Tsubaki into the bedchamber, not giving Ragna as much as a glance. "I think not; I have need of your presence as well. Nago, if you would."

"Yes, princess." A large black cat in the room startled Tsubaki first by speaking and then by twisting into the shape of a chair. He let out a growl as Rachel sat on him. "Whatever is that filthy dog doing here?"

Before Tsubaki could ask who Nago was talking about, Ragna extended a choice finger at the cat-chair. "Somehow, I don't think a stuffed toy like you has any right to call me filthy."

Rachel smirked, unable to resist throwing a barb Ragna's way. "Oh, but you are quite right. To call you such would be an insult to filth."

"Bite me, rabbit."

"A poor choice of words when conversing with my kind."

"Um…" It took Tsubaki a moment to realize she had dared to interrupt the brewing argument. "May I ask why I'm here? Or where 'here' is, for that matter?"

"My apologies. You are in the mansion of the Alucard family. I am Rachel, the current head." Rachel inclined her head towards Tsubaki. "To be blunt, you are my captive. You were bested in combat by Ragna, who refrained from taking your life for reasons unknown. Having no semblance of foresight, he was left with no choice but to bring you here. As such, I was left to decide your fate."

"I see." Tsubaki's heart clenched and her stomach knotted up at the prospect of impending judgment. "And what have you decided?"

"Regardless of your allegiance, I know you are not cut of the same cloth as Terumi and Relius. You fight for the Library because you believe them to be protectors of peace, do you not? I believe that with proper guidance, you could become a force of great good, knowing your convictions. Therefore, I shall allow you to live."

Tsubaki shook her head, scowling. _How does she know so much about me? _"I'm sorry, but I have no interest in aiding enemies of the Librarium."

"Nor would I expect you to at the present. As I said, for the moment you are my captive. Worry not; I shall not pry for information, nor shall I confine you to a single room. You will be free to roam the mansion, save for its few sensitive areas." Rachel's crimson gaze intensified, making Tsubaki jump. "However, do not believe for an instant that you shall be able to escape. This mansion is not of your world; you will find it quite impossible to leave. Furthermore, your fell weapon has been secured. I very much doubt you shall be able to find it; even if you did, it is quite well-guarded. Should you manage to retrieve it, the consequences will be dire. I do not recommend attempting to escape."

"…I understand." All of her initial plans crushed in a minute, Tsubaki looked down at the ground. "Why are you allowing me free reign of your mansion, Miss Rachel?"

"My prisoner though you may be, I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable. You are no threat to the occupants of this mansion. I see no reason not to allow you such a degree of freedom, save a level of barbarian cruelty I shall not stoop to. I believe you shall find my residence accommodating."

"In other words, rather than torturing me into bending to your will, you are trying to get me to betray the Librarium with honey." Tsubaki huffed; Rachel's plan was too obvious to her. "I appreciate your kindness, but I will not leave the Librarium."

"Then I suppose you shall remain here for the duration of this war." Nonetheless, Rachel smiled again. "Your dedication to a cause is admirable; I expected no other response from you. In the interest of cordiality, I shall speak no further of this. Ragna."

Ragna, leaning against the door frame with his closed, jumped at the sound of his name. "Finally remember I exist?"

"The unfortunate fact was never lost upon me, no matter how I wish it."

"Go to Hell. What do you want, anyways? It's freaking midnight already. I wanna just get to sleep so I can get shit done in the morning."

Rachel pursed her lips, bracing herself for the coming eruption of anger. "My apologies, but from this moment on, you shall not be permitted to leave this mansion."

Deadly silence fell upon the room; it was almost as though Ragna's anger became something tangible. When he spoke, he managed to corral his rage enough to sound calm. "I don't think I heard that quite right. Mind repeating it?"

"It has come to my attention that Relius and Terumi are seeking your grimoire. For what fell purpose, I cannot even begin to fathom. However, it is imperative that you remain secure and there is no place more impregnable than my mansion. Thus, henceforth you shall be required to remain within this realm at all times."

"Fuck that!" Ragna slammed a fist against the door, cracking it. Next to him, Tsubaki darted away from him, not wishing to be an outlet for his fury. "I ain't sticking around this shithole because of Terumi's bullshit! They want my arm, let 'em try. I'll destroy 'em."

"Foolhardy, but I suppose you are only capable of such a response. And do mind your tongue." Rachel rose and paced past him. Ragna followed her down the stairs, Tsubaki trailing behind at a distance. "There is no room to debate this, not that you could accomplish such a feat. We cannot risk your capture; you _will_ remain here until we are prepared for a final strike against Terumi, whenever such a day arrives. Do I make myself clear?"

"Try it and my foot's going up your ass. Do _I _make myself clear?"

Rachel paused on the steps to glare back at him. "I suggest you tread lightly, lest I leave you as a slug, writhing on the floor for all to tread upon. I am in charge of this coalition; when I say jump, you ask how high. Do not presume you can intimidate me with your anger."

"…What the fuck ever." As they resumed their pace, Ragna glared back at Tsubaki. When she froze under his scrutiny, he snorted and turned back. "Stop acting like Noel, god dammit. It's annoying."

With a sigh, Tsubaki went back to staring at the ground. No matter what lengths Rachel was willing to go make her feel comfortable… _I am a prisoner, absolutely at their mercy. I cannot remain here for long; I need to… _She shook off the thought of her duties. Given her current situation, such things should take a backseat to surviving. "Um, Miss Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Um…I couldn't help but notice your library…"

Rachel gave her a warm smile as they headed down a hallway; Tsubaki identified it as one Ragna had taken her through. "You may bring whatever you wish to your bedchamber, assuming you are capable of treating my possessions with care."

Tsubaki nodded. Now, she at least had some way of passing the time. "Thank you."

"We going anywhere in particular?" Ragna aimed his glare at everything that he passed, dark energies flowing from his right hand. "I just want this stupid day to end already."

"Worry not; we are returning to the guest rooms. There is just one last thing I wish to say to you." Rachel came to stop between the four doors of the first hallway Tsubaki had stepped into. "Although I shall not require that you babysit Miss Yayoi, I will ask that you aid her should she need anything. It will be the two of you alone in this mansion for the most part; I will not tolerate your petulance in this matter."

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Ragna brushed past her and entered a room. "See you tomorrow."

As he disappeared behind the door, Rachel turned to Tsubaki. "I do hope you can tolerate those tattered robes for the night."

Tsubaki blinked and looked over herself for the first time since waking. She remained clad in the ivory robes of Zero Squadron, sans her hat. Rips and bloodstains adorned them, testaments to her duel with Ragna. "I…suppose I can for tonight. But…"

"Worry not; I shall provide fresh clothing for you in the morning. I suggest you rest; tomorrow may prove somewhat hectic. I bid you a good night."

With that, Rachel turned and strode off, leaving Tsubaki to lay back on the bed, wondering what was to transpire. Fatigue caught up to her, crushing her. Even with the light still on, she found herself drifting off to sleep. With a yawn, she decided to just give in and rest. Everything else could wait until tomorrow.


	2. Congregation

**A/N: Bumped up to an M rating; there will be a bit more than simple kissing once the romance actually starts. No promises of lemons, however.**

* * *

><p><em>Day 1<em>

"Hey, you! Breakfast!"

Sharp raps on her door and a raucous voice stirred Tsubaki from her slumber. Shaking her head, she took a moment to collect her thoughts. With a yawn, she rose and stumbled towards the door. "Just a moment."

She growled as Ragna replied, "Well, hurry the hell up. I gotta get back to the kitchen."

_Such wonderful manners. Not that I expected anything else from you. _Tsubaki had to bite her tongue to refrain from barking back; such hostility so early was something she couldn't stand. After a brief glance into a body-length mirror to confirm that yes, her hair was in a rat's nest and there was nothing she could do about it at the moment, Tsubaki barged through the door. And succeeded in smashing Ragna in the face. As he glared from the ground, she blushed and looked away. "Um...sorry. I didn't mean to..."

He hopped to his feet and rubbed his nose. "Whatever. Let's go."

As he led her on, Tsubaki kept her eyes away from him. She did not want to give him any more attention than needed. Of course, there was nothing she could do to stop him from talking to her. "Oh, by the way, you're alright, right?"

"Huh?"

"Your injuries, idiot. They healing alright?"

"Oh, um..." Anger burned inside Tsubaki at the unneeded insult, but she shunted it away as she nodded. "Yes, I believe they-"

A girl's voice interrupted Tsubaki. "Hey, dumbass! You trying to burn breakfast?"

Ragna rolled his eyes, clenching a fist. "No. And you didn't do anything why?"

The door to the kitchen opened and a girl with masses of blond hair glared out. "Because it isn't Luna's job to clean up after you! God, you're such a slacker..."

"Pot. Kettle. Black as your goddamn soul. Sorry for not wanting this chick to starve." Ignoring Platinum's presence, he glanced at Tsubaki. "That's Platinum. Ignore her as much as you can, unless you like headaches."

"I see..." Tsubaki nodded as the girl turned around with a scoff and led them into the kitchen in silence. Once she threw open the doors, a din rang in their ears. Several people were seated around the table. A man, clad in the colors of Ikaruga, spewed boasts to his companions, a hooded girl with cat ears and a young boy who was quite familiar to Tsubaki. _Carl Clover? Here? _Across from them, a girl with silvery hair sat alone, crimson eyes fixated on Ragna. At the head of the table, Rachel held a conversed in whispers with a tall, aged man. Tsubaki gasped with recognition and nudged Ragna's side. "Isn't that...Valkenhayn? Of the Six Heroes?"

Ragna nodded. "Yeah. Poor bastard's pretty much Rachel's personal slave. Hell on earth, if you ask me."

"…What's going on, anyways? Why are all these people here?"

"Apparently, there's some kinda strategy meeting between them and Rachel later. Rabbit's kinda like a commander to those fighting the Library or something. But anyways, since they got here early, Rachel made me-"

"Stop talking to your girlfriend!" As Platinum grabbed Ragna's wrist and dragged him over to a stove, its pans emitting choking black smoke, all eyes turned to Tsubaki. Silence reigned and Tsubaki found herself blushing under their scrutiny. Before anybody could say anything, Platinum shattered the serenity. "Now, fix this! Luna's hungry."

Ragna shoved her away and looked over the remnants of pancakes and eggs. "Quit bitching or _this_ will be your breakfast."

As Ragna heaved a sigh and tossed the blackened food away, Tsubaki took a seat away from everyone else. She didn't want to speak to single person, not even Carl. _They're all enemies; I can't be socializing with them. But…I wonder if there's a way to listen in on the meeting…_ Tsubaki was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Nu's curious stare from two seats away. "Like, hi!"

Tsubaki jumped at the sudden greeting. "Oh, um, hello."

"Nu's never seen you before. Who are you?"

"…Tsubaki. I'm…actually a prisoner…"

"Oh." Nu's smile faded, but she didn't look away. "Nu's sorry to hear that. Are you with the Library?"

Tsubaki bristled at the word 'Library', but shook off her annoyance. "Yes, I am. Or, at least I was until I was captured."

"Like, who captured you?"

Tsubaki heaved a sigh. She did not want to talk to this girl, especially about that subject, but as there was nothing else to do for the moment… "_Ragna_, of all people."

Nu cocked her head. "Tsubaki hates Ragna?"

"More than just about anyone."

"Aww…but Ragna's, like, super-nice!" Nu brightened again as Tsubaki stared back, appalled by the very idea. "Well, okay, maybe not super-nice. Or…even all that nice for the most part. But Ragna saved Nu and Noel. Maybe Ragna can help Tsubaki, too."

After a moment, Tsubaki forced a chuckle. "Maybe. I doubt it, though."

"You'd be surprised." From the other side of the table, Carl extended a hand. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Tsubaki."

Tsubaki nodded and accepted the handshake. As much as she hated those opposed to the Librarium, she could not blame Carl for doing so, if the stories about his father were true. Her brief encounters with Relius gave her no reason to doubt them, either. "You too, Carl. It's nice to see a friendly face here."

Carl chuckled. "Yes, I suppose it would be. I'm very sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances, but…"

"Oh, it's, um…well, honestly, the situation just makes me all the more glad to see you." Tsubaki looked over at Bang and Taokaka, busy with some inane conversation. "May I ask who your friends are?"

"The hell do you care?" Ragna stopped any response from Carl by placing a steaming platter stacked with pancakes, eggs and toast before Tsubaki. "Here."

Drooling at the sight, Taokaka leaned forward. "Hey, good guy! Where's Tao's breakfast? Tao's _starving_, meow! Why does scarlet woman get hers first?"

Tsubaki's face flushed and she prepared to reprimand the cat for calling her such a thing, but Ragna beat her to it. "One. Come up with a different nickname, that's just gonna piss her off. Two. Yours is coming; she gets it first because she hasn't eaten in days. Shut up and be patient."

As he made his way back to the stove, Taokaka turned to Bang. "Mew? What did Tao do wrong, scruffy man? Her hair is red, so…"

With a sigh, Tsubaki tuned out the conversation and ripped a bite out of her toast. Aside from Carl, she doubted she could tolerate anyone here. _Nu seems nice, and that cat girl apparently didn't mean any harm, but still… _Silent as a grave, she ate her breakfast. It was, she had to admit, very good, even if her predicament kept her from enjoying it to the fullest. Halfway through her helping of eggs, Ragna plopped down between her and Nu. As he dug into his meal, Tsubaki glared at him. "Is there any particular reason you're sitting beside me?"

"Yeah." Ragna answered despite his mouthful of food, indicating Bang and Taokaka. "Keeping away from the annoying."

"...Understandable." She turned her face away from him, trying to quell the questions burning inside her. _I can ask Carl after breakfast here. Or Valkenhayn. Or even Rachel. Anyone but... _She gave in and turned back to him. "Um...if you don't mind me asking, are these kinds of gatherings common?"

This time, Ragna had the courtesy to finish his bite before answering. "No. Pretty sure this is the most people we've had in this place at once. There's another chick here, too. Don't know where the hell she is, though. She's usually all over any kinda meal."

Nodding, Tsubaki stared down at her meal. Truth be told, she didn't care at all how who else was there. As Nu distracted Ragna with excited chatter, Tsubaki ate in silence.

"_OhmigodTSUBAKI!_" A vice clamped around Tsubaki's midsection, pinning her against the back of her chair. As she struggled against the grip and prepared to fight off such an ambush, she forced herself to look back. In an instant, her defensive instincts faded at the sight of an old friend. Snuggling her, Makoto said, "I knew it! I knew you'd join us eventually! Noel and Jin are gonna be so _ecstatic_!"

"Ac-actually, I..." Happy though she was to see Makoto, Tsubaki twisted her way out of the death-hug. "I'm...just a prisoner. I'm still with the Librarium."

"A...oh." Makoto's ears and tail drooped and she let go of Tsubaki. After a moment, she moved with uncharacteristic silence to grab breakfast before sitting down across from her friend. "I'm...sorry to hear that. Really. Um...I'm allowed to, like, talk to you, right? 'Cause, you know..."

"Yeah, you can." Ragna glowered as Nu hung on to his right arm. "She ain't allowed to leave or listen to the meeting or nothing, but there's nothing wrong with talking to her. Unless you blabber out shit she shouldn't hear, of course."

Makoto rolled her eyes, but her entire body seemed to perk up at the news. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm not stupid."

"Could'a fooled me. And goddamn it, Nu, let go!"

As Ragna struggled to free his numbing arm, Makoto threw him a scowl before turning to Tsubaki. As she lifted a piece of toast to her lips, the beastkin said, "Well, I'm glad to see you're alright. I mean, yeah, I wish it were under better circumstances, but still."

"It's nice to see you, too." Any desire to leave the moment she finished left Tsubaki. At relative peace for the first time since waking up in the mansion, she peered around the congregation. "Um...may I ask how a group such as this formed? These people seem...I don't know..."

"Um...I guess it's okay if I tell you that. Can't see the harm in it. Well, anyways, Platinum's got some kinda connection with Ragna. Think they got the same mentor or something. Bang's been traveling with her for a bit, so he got roped in pretty early. Same with Tao, except she was traveling with Ragna. Carl and Nu are the newbies here. Carl joined after we saved him from Relius; poor kid's been really screwed over by him. Nu was with the Library, but Ragna did something with his grimoire and now she's on our side. Oh, and Rachel, Valkenhayn and Ragna have all been fighting Terumi for a while." Makoto snickered and leaned in. "Wanna know how to piss off Rachel and Ragna? Imply that they're totally an item. Actually, don't say that Rachel; she'll probably lightning you."

Tsubaki chuckled, casting a nervous glance at Ragna, again distracted by Nu. "I...don't think I'll risk drawing Ragna's ire. In fact, I plan on just avoiding Ragna altogether. I wish he wasn't to be confined here with me..."

"Huh?" Makoto cocked her head. "What do you mean, Ragna's confined here?"

Ragna turned away from Nu. "Yeah, damn rabbit says I ain't allowed to leave this shithole. Something 'bout Relius and Terumi wanting my grimoire. I dunno why, but..."

The beastkin took a bite of her pancake to allow his words to register. "So...it's just gonna be you two, Rachel and Valky here for the most part?"

Nu shook her head. "Um, actually, Rachel and Valkenhayn are gonna, like, take more active roles and some junk. So, it'll just be Ragna and Tsubaki here."

"...Really." Makoto gave Ragna a glare that startled all paying attention to the conversation. "I'm just gonna say this once; you hurt Tsubaki at _all_ while you guys are alone, you'll be answering to me. Got it?"

Ragna met her glare for a moment before chuckling. "You really think I'm gonna hurt her? Rachel'd kill me."

"So you say. Doesn't change the fact you have a short fuse and violent tendencies. "

"And enough of a brain to not pull that kinda shit. Besides, the hell would you do? Shed on me? Give me fleas? Oh, wait, that's Tao."

"Oh, I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you. And one more thing; she needs anything, you do it for her. _Capische_?"

"So, you tell me not to hurt her, and then you tell me to do something that makes it more likely that I would? Ha. Whatever, squirrel."

Unnerved by the turn the conversation had taken, Tsubaki collected her half-finished plate and rose. She glanced at Ragna as she walked by him. "Thank you for breakfast."

"You done? You want more, you better get it now. Tao, Platinum and the squirrel will eat it all otherwise."

"No, I'm fine." After setting her plate down in a barren sink, she headed out of the kitchen. She paused to meet Makoto's saddened stare. "I...hope we can hang out after your meeting."

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, me too. Well, take care, Tsubaki."

"You too." After returning Makoto and Carl's waves, Tsubaki made a beeline straight for her room; Rachel's personal library could wait until later. Upon arriving, she threw herself upon her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Which, naturally, had crimson roses painted on it; Tsubaki had to wonder if that pattern adorned the entire mansion. But not for long; her thoughts soon turned to her situation once more. Here, she was useless, helpless, at the mercy of her enemies. Even though she knew acquaintances were here, encounters with them would be few and far between. For the majority of her captivity, she would have no company aside from the Grim Reaper.

The knowledge pressed its full weight upon her. As she studied the intricate floral undulations, tears formed. No matter how much Rachel sugar-coated it, this would be her life for the remainder of this war, unable to impact it in the least. There was little doubt that Hazama and Relius would make no effort to find as low-ranking an officer as she, and she had no friends in the Librarium who would attempt to convince them otherwise. She was stranded here, amongst enemies, until the battles were over. And...what then? What would she have to return to? _Either death or nothing._

Tsubaki had no idea how long she lay there, weeping in silence. Shaking her head and quelling her crying, she sat up and looked around. A pile of clothes rested upon a chair. She wished she had noticed them before heading out in her tattered garb. After selecting a black dress, shimmery as obsidian, she shucked her Zero Squadron uniform for what she knew would be the last time. Her battle with Ragna had left them little more than irreparable rags. Tsubaki slid the dress on and prepared to obtain some books. Nothing else to do here, after all.

No, wait. There was something she needed to do. A question burned in her mind, a magnet that drew all of her thoughts. As she stepped out of her room, abrasive music blared from behind one of the doors. If she hadn't remembered which room Ragna resided in, the cacophony would have answered that for her. Trembling once more, she crept towards the door and paused. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to the Grim Reaper, but she had to know...

The moment her knuckles tapped against the wood, electricity surged through her body and threw her back against the wall. Pain splitting her head, she whimpered as she tried to stand. She clutched the back of her head. When her fingers came back, they were dotted with blood. A moment later, the door opened and Ragna looked out. "Ah, shit. Forgot to mention I got a barrier Ars on the door. So, whaddya want?"

Although dazed, Tsubaki managed to pull herself to her feet and glare at him. Double vision left her appearing less than focused, but she couldn't care less at the moment. Leaning against the wall, she asked, "May I ask why you have such a thing on your door? I mean, how do you get in?"

"Simple. I just disable the Ars when I need to use it. Next time, just tap it with a stick or something."

"Yes, because such a thing is _so _abundant here."

"Like I said, 'or something'. And the Ars is here so _you_ can't sneak into my room and kill me in my sleep. I ain't about to trust a bitch from the Library like you."

Anger numbed the pain pulsing through her head, but she managed to corral it enough to speak in a calm tone. "Well, anyways, I need to ask you something. Assuming you can answer without being totally uncivil about it."

"Ain't gonna guarantee nothing, but shoot."

Tsubaki sighed and dared to look him in the eye. "Why did you spare me?"

"...Huh?"

"You defeated me. Before I blacked out, I prepared myself for death. And yet, you didn't kill me, even though I'm your enemy and you have nothing to gain from my survival. Why?"

Ragna snorted and looked away. "You wouldn't believe me."

"I don't care. I need a reason, if for no other reason than to quell my curiosity. Tell me."

With a sigh, he looked down at the ground. "...I did it because I knew Noel would be pissed if I killed you."

Whatever Tsubaki had been expecting, that was not it. "You...spared me on Noel's behalf?"

"...Kinda. She said...well, she thinks there's hope for you. I dunno _why_; you seem pretty goddamn evil to me."

"_Evil_?" Tsubaki felt an urge to attack the man before her for such an accusation. "I fight to protect the people from monsters like you! How _dare_ you call me such a thing?"

Ragna shrugged. "Just calling it as I see it. You seem to really have it in for someone who considers you a friend; seems pretty evil to me. Not to mention working directly for the biggest jackasses ever. But hey, the hell do I know? Maybe you've got some bullshit righteous reason for hounding Noel like you do. I'd _love _to hear that shit."

"...My feelings towards Noel are _none_ of your concern. Thank you for answering my questions, but I'm done talking to you." With that, she stormed off into the library. Ragna watched her leave and rolled his eyes again. _Alone with her. This is gonna suck so bad. I swear to God, rabbit..._

Tsubaki browsed the myriad of novels, although her anger kept her from digesting their contents. With a sigh, she shook her head. _Evil. He actually dared to call me evil... Why am I getting so worked up about this? He doesn't know me; he obviously thinks everyone in the NOL is evil, so of course he'd lump me in with them. He's wrong, of course; he's the evil one. Him and Rachel and..._

Unable to bring herself to damn Makoto and Carl with the brush she had the rest of their group, Tsubaki resumed perusing the library. Outside of a pair of fantasy novels, only one book caught her eye for the time being. She pulled out the dusty novel and read the title. "_The Dark War: A Pictorial History_? Huh...I thought I had all of the books about the Six Heroes..."

After sitting down on the soft carpet, she skimmed through its pages. She had half-expected it to be some made-for-children bastardization of the Dark War, lightening its grimness with pastel pictures. Instead, she found blocks of text interspersed with detailed sketches, photographs and maps. After a few minutes of flipping through it, she tucked it under her arm. Although she had no idea how this book had managed to elude her obsession to collect everything related to the Six Heroes, at least it meant she would have something to do for awhile. After collecting the other two, less important books, Tsubaki strode back to her room. There was no point giving her predicament any further thought; she just had to make the best use of her time that she could. Even if it meant dealing with Ragna.


	3. Powder Keg

_Day 3_

Sprawled out on a couch, Ragna stared at a wide television with boredom. Two days of confinement in the mansion already wore down on him; he felt the urge to get up and pace the halls just to do _something_. Of course, he doubted it would help his restlessness. Especially if he ran into a certain prisoner. Although they hadn't gotten into another argument since the first afternoon, he found her forced silence annoying. The only time she ever spoke to him was to acknowledge when he spoke first or to thank him for a meal. _Not that actually talking to her would be any better. Gah, I don't even know how I want her to act._

As if summoned by his thoughts, Tsubaki strolled into the room and froze. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. The television remained in existence at absolute odds with its antiquated surroundings. Finally she cocked her head towards Ragna. "...Rachel has a television?"

"Course not."

Tsubaki tilted her head the other way, blinking. "Explain, because this is clearly not a hallucination of any kind."

Sitting up, Ragna said, "Makoto convinced her to allow it; something about keeping our morale up or some shit. And since when the hell did you talk to me?"

"Since you're the only person I can ask at the moment." She strayed over to a chair as far from Ragna as she could get. Her eyes remained glued to the screen; it seemed to be drowning in blood splatter. She sighed. Holding conversation with Ragna was the last thing she wanted to do, but there was something she needed to know. "Um..."

Ragna rolled his eyes and tossed a remote over to her. "You wanna watch something else, right?"

She snatched the device out of the air, defensive instincts kicking in as it whizzed toward her. "No, I'm fine with this. I was just wondering...are Noel and Jin part of this little group?"

After a moment, he turned to give her a humorless smirk. "Still trying to do your little mission? Gotta say, you're pretty goddamn dedicated."

"Nothing of the sort. Even when armed, I'm only just a match for either of them. Without my weapon, I'm virtually helpless." Looking down, she blushed at the thought of Jin. "I just want to know if there's a chance I'll see either of them."

"Yeah, they're with us. Jin doesn't like working with us, though, so it's kinda rare for them to stop in. You might see them sometimes." He stood up and motioned for her to follow him back to the kitchen. "The hell do you care, anyways? You hate them."

"I don't hate either of them." As Tsubaki decided she may as well go with him, a dagger of guilt cut into her at the thought of Noel. Or, more specifically, her feelings toward her. "And I believe I already told you I have no intentions of discussing my feelings toward Noel with you. They are _none _of your business."

Ragna snorted. "Well, sorry for caring about my friend and brother. That's more than you seem capable of."

"…You know absolutely nothing about me." As they entered the kitchen, Tsubaki clenched a fist. There was no way she was going to remain in his presence for long; his very existence infuriated her, and his words were as a spark to a powder keg. "Just stop talking about this already."

"Or what? You gonna cry to Rachel or the squirrel?"

Tsubaki came to a halt, boiling inside. "What exactly do you want from me? Why do you insist on tormenting me?"

"Huh, I dunno, maybe because you're kinda trying to kill two people I actually give a shit about?" Ragna swiveled around to meet her glare; she didn't flinch from the abrupt movement. "Really, I'm just trying to see if sparing your self-righteous ass was a good idea; just 'cause you ain't got that stupid sword of yours don't mean you can't take a knife to their gut."

Feeling like a volcano about to erupt, Tsubaki took a long stride towards him. "I have no intention of harming either of them, should they decide to come to this mansion."

"Well, considering that you're enough of a bitch to have tried it in the past..."

In a sudden movement, Tsubaki lunged and slammed Ragna back against a wall. As he tried to right himself, she jabbed a finger into his chest, seething as she glared down at him. Tears blossomed in her eyes. "Do you have _any_ idea what I've gone through? Do you know what it's like to be told to go kill your closest friends? Or are you so dead-set on considering me a monster that you haven't considered the possibility that maybe, just _maybe _this past month has been hell on earth for me?"

With a grunt, Ragna swatted her finger away. "Geez, get the hell-"

"No, I will _not_ 'get the hell away' from you!" For several seconds, they remained in silence, exchanging hot breaths. Finally, Tsubaki crossed her arms. "I doubt you could fathom what I've been through. It's been over a month and there are _still _nights in which I can't even begin to fall asleep because I can't keep my mind off of them. I've exhausted every damn method I could think of to not have to go through with this, to the point that my life-long loyalty to the Librarium is in question."

"You seem pretty damn loy-"

"I've been warned that if I don't kill one of them soon, I'll be _executed_." Tsubaki leaned in closer, her nose touching his as she again stabbed at his chest with a finger; he couldn't help but marvel at her fearlessness. "And what happens if I do complete my mission and kill one of them? If I do spill the blood of my closest friends? How would I even begin to _live _with myself?"

For once, Ragna had nothing to say. With a sigh, Tsubaki pulled back and crossed her arms. The fires burning in her eyes remained strong, however. "Either I complete my orders and turn into as much of a monster as _you_, or fail and am executed. I'm stuck choosing between absolute hell and death, and you have the gall to attack me over the subject when I attempt to strike a simple conversation with you. Just leave me alone and keep your _bullshit_ to yourself."

Tsubaki whipped around and stormed away, leaving a shocked Ragna in her wake. After nearly a minute, he dared to move. Head hung, he set himself to making a lunch, if for no other reason than to keep his mind off of Tsubaki's words.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Tsubaki's rage had yet to abate. Even as she flipped through her novel, she couldn't keep her mind off of her orders. Her nails dug into the hard cover as Ragna entered her thoughts again. <em>That wretched, insufferable mongrel...for him to just decide how I feel about Noel and Jin and treat me accordingly...how dare he judge me like that? I want to...<em>

Knocks sounded on her door. Tsubaki cast it a glare. _Ragna. Has to be. _"I'm not going to even bother talking to you. Go away."

From behind the wooden portal, Ragna rolled his eyes and opened it anyways. "Um..."

With a sigh, Tsubaki put the book aside and sat up. "Well, if you're going to insist, what do you want?"

After stepping inside the bedchamber, Ragna stared at the ground. "Well...I'm just kinda here to apologize for being a total dick to you earlier."

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes. "Really."

"Yeah. I, um..." Rubbing the back of his head, he looked up into her eyes. "I was a total freaking jackass there and...gah, I suck at this...well, sorry for assuming the worst about you. Um...if you want, I could try to make it up to you somehow. Uh...want me to, like, make you something to eat?"

She stared back at him for several moments, trying to work out whether or not he was sincere. _Don't see why he wouldn't be. _"I don't think food would be particularly therapeutic. Besides, it isn't necessary."

"You sure? I…really ain't got anything else to do and, well, I'm kinda pissed at myself for what I said there. So…"

Rising from her bed, Tsubaki allowed herself a chuckle. "Well, if you insist, I'd be a fool to reject it. Sure."

He nodded, eyes returning to the floor. "Alright, cool. Um…I'm really sorry I just kinda assumed all that shit about you. I had no idea you were going through that kinda hell there."

"It's fine, you don't need to apologize twice. I accept it." As she followed him back towards the kitchen, she closed her eyes and sighed. "And I apologize for yelling at you like that. I…kind of overreacted there."

"Nah, you didn't. I was talking outta my ass and generally being a jerk there. Besides, I know how it feels to have to fight someone you care about."

Tsubaki blinked and looked up. _Is he just talking about Jin, or…? Either way, it would be best if we could reach an understanding of some sort. _"Really? Um…may I ask who you mean?"

"Yeah. I'd rather wait 'til we got to the kitchen, though."

"That's fine."

They meandered their way to the kitchen, where Ragna set himself to searching through pantries. "Um…kay. We ain't got much here—gonna have to send someone out to buy shit—but I'm pretty sure I could, like, make a cake or something."

Taking a seat at the table, Tsubaki nodded. "That would be great, really. Um…any chance you could make it chocolate?"

"Yeah, sure." As Ragna pulled out various items, Tsubaki listened to him with rapt attention. "Well, guess I should start with the beginning. As you probably know, Jin's my brother. We lived with our sister, Saya, in some church, watched over by this ancient hag. Naturally, shit happened."

_Saya? Where have I heard that name before? _Rather than question Ragna, Tsubaki allowed him just to go on; he was sure to address it at some point. "This one jackass attacked the church. Name's Terumi, but you know him as Hazama. Anyways, bastard made Jin kidnap Saya, kill the hag and leave me to die, sans an arm. Well, I got better, and as you know, decided to go wreck the Library."

"Um, Ragna? If I may?" Once she was sure that Ragna was not going to bark at her for interrupting, Tsubaki asked, "Were Jin and Saya the reasons you decided to attack the Librarium as you did? I can understand trying to exact vengeance on Jin. But your sister…"

"There were a ton of damn reasons I decided to try and bring down the Library…but yeah. Saya was definitely one of them." After waiting out the cacophonous blending of eggs and cake mix, Ragna went on. "I had to find her, dammit. Even if it meant fighting the entire god damn world. As for Jin…eh, I figured something was wrong with him a while ago. Mostly wanted to break him outta it and get answers about Saya."

"I see." Tsubaki cocked her head at him, pity welling up inside. "I must apologize for how I treated you again. It seems you're not the heartless monster I took you for, especially considering what Nu said a couple of days ago."

"…Oh dear God, what the hell did she say this time?"

Despite herself, Tsubaki chuckled. "Oh, nothing bad at all. She just said that you saved her and Noel. I suppose my dislike of you just kind of blinded me to that idea."

"Oh, gotcha. Sorry, I just get nervous whenever I hear that she said _anything_. Creepy ass chick…and, uh, yeah, I guess I did save them or something…"

"Well, it sounds like you've really been through a lot. I'm sorry I had such a harsh prejudgment of you. I hope you find your sister."

Ragna barked a laugh, harsh and without mirth. "Oh, I've found her alright."

The pleasant mood of the kitchen evaporated in an instant as Tsubaki felt her spine tingle. Suddenly filled with dread, she forced herself to ask, "You…did? Then where…?"

"She's the goddamn Imperator."

Tsubaki fought down a gasp at the revelation. A moment later, Saya's name clicked in her mind. _In Kagutsuchi. When the Imperator arrived. He called her…_ "Oh my…I'm…"

"Yeah, the chick I've been trying to find for years is the leader of my enemy. I know Terumi did something to her. I have no fucking idea _what_, but I know he did." Ragna slammed a fist against the counter, shaking a batter-filled bowl. "So that's why I'm still fighting. To kick the shit of that bastard. And to save Saya, even though she's my enemy at the moment. Kinda like how you said you wanna save Jin and Noel."

"I'm…so sorry to hear that." The twinge of guilt in her stomach over how she'd first regarded him had grown to a burning nausea. "I wish I could help you somehow, but…"

As he poured the brown mixture into a pan, Ragna nodded. "Yeah. Neither of us can do a damn thing from here."

"Exactly. It's pointless to really dwell on such thing, but..." Tsubaki stood up and walked towards him. "Besides, my loyalty is to the Librarium. I don't know how I would be able to help you without drawing its ire."

After sliding the pan into the oven, Ragna closed it and leaned against the door. "You'd seriously help me? Thought you hated me."

"I cannot accept your actions and I doubt I could ever forgive you for them. The chaos and death you have caused is beyond pardon." She came to a stop across from him. "However, I can sympathize with your motives. I'm glad to know you have such a reason for what you've done, even if you are my enemy."

"Well...uh..." Ragna shook off his surprise. "Thanks, I guess. So, can we agree not to talk about Jin and Noel? I'd rather not, you know, fight about that again."

"We seem to have an understanding here; I don't believe that's necessary."

"Yeah, true. Well, the cake should be done in about an hour…" As he said that, realization swept through Ragna and he gripped his forehead. "God damn it, that's gonna put it at about dinner time. Shit, better get ready to make _that_…"

"Well, um…" Tsubaki edged back towards her room, nervous at his rising anger. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go read for a while. Just let me know if you want me to help with dinner or something."

"Nah, it's fine. Catch you later." A moment after Tsubaki disappeared from his sight, an idea came to Ragna. "Hey, wait a sec!"

Tsubaki poked her head back around the corner. "Yes?"

"Um…wanna, like, do something tomorrow?"

Quirking an eyebrow, she asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Ragna shrugged. "I dunno. Anything you wanna do. I'm seriously gonna go crazy cooped up here with nothing to do. Well, except for cooking and watching shit, but..."

"I understand." For the first time she could remember, Tsubaki gave him a smile. "I don't do much outside of reading which I doubt you'd enjoy, but…we'll see. Well, just let me know when dinner's ready. See you then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gah, this ending was hard to write. Hope it came out well enough.  
><strong>


	4. Connections

_Day 4_

With a yawn, Ragna rose from his bed and glanced at a nearby clock. Ten-ish, time to make breakfast. After sliding on his crimson jacket, he cast Blood-Scythe, resting in the corner of his room, a glance before deciding to bring it along. Mind still foggy with fatigue, he trudged over to Tsubaki's door and knocked. "Hey. You up?"

After a few moments with no answer, he growled and opened the door. No one was inside. With a shrug, he turned and wandered back out toward the kitchen. _Huh. Wonder where she went…oh, there we go_. As soon as he opened the door, Tsubaki glanced up from her book. "Good morning."

"Hey." Ragna went over and sat next to her on the brown leather couch. "I was wondering where you were. Want breakfast?"

"No, I already ate, actually. I've been up for a while now." Ignoring the instinct to shift away from him, she set her book down. "Um…sorry for not waiting for you."

"Nah, it's fine. Just kinda surprised, that's all." He glanced down at the pages on Tsubaki's lap. "So, um...whatcha got there?"

"Huh?" Tsubaki flipped the book back to its cover. "Um...just a little book about the Six Heroes and the Dark War. Pretty interesting, really."

As he nodded, he scowled at the sight of Hakumen at the forefront of the heroes. _Masked son of a bitch… _"Just brushing up on your history or something?"

"No, not really. I…actually have plenty of these kinds of books back home." She flipped back to her original page. "I just find the Six Heroes really interesting. That's all."

Ragna nodded, eyes still on the book. "So, um...out of curiosity, do much outside of reading?"

"Here? There's not much else I can do. Well, I do enjoy singing, but..." Sighing, she closed her eyes. "I didn't want to bother you or anything."

"Even before yesterday?"

"Believe it or not, yes. Even if I didn't like you, that doesn't give me the right to antagonize you."

"...Huh. Kinda surprised, but then most people I know are assholes, so..." He gave her a bit of a smile. "And really, I doubt I'd be too bothered by you singing."

"I'm...not that good..."

"Funny. Saya used to say the same thing; turns out she wasn't bad." Stretching, Ragna rose. "Well, I'm gonna make some food. See ya later."

"Hold on." Tsubaki closed her book and took to her feet as well. "I'll come with you."

"Thought you already ate."

"I did." Clasping the book against her chest, Tsubaki went to stand at his side. "I just want to talk a little. That's all."

As he opened the door and led her on, Ragna asked, "'Bout what?"

"Nothing in particular. Just wanted to chat with you a little."

He paused in the middle of the hall. "Huh. Didn't expect you to actually wanna talk to me."

As she fell into step at his side, Tsubaki felt a quiver of latent fear run up her spine. _It's fine; he's not about to do anything._ "Well, like I said, there's not much for me to do here."

"Yeah." Ragna nodded with a sigh. "At least you got something."

"Huh?" Tsubaki glanced up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Remember how I said I'd go crazy cooped up here?"

"Yes."

"...I seriously don't think I can deal with this kinda shit." Ragna silenced himself for a moment. _Eh, she already spilled a bit about herself to me. Why not? _"I really got nothing to do. Never had many interests 'cept for cooking, and that's kinda situational. And...never mind, it's nothing."

Tsubaki's eyes remained glued to his face as they entered the kitchen. "Are you sure? If you have something on your mind, I figure you should probably get it off your chest."

"Well, um...okay, I guess." With another deep sigh, Ragna slumped back against the wall, staring at the ground. "...I just can't stand this whole situation. Especially with how that rabbit bitch is treating me. I shouldn't be stuck here, goddammit. I can defend myself; I should be out there fighting the Library, not protected like some helpless...I dunno. And I can't stand being stuck in the same damn place with nothing to fucking do...um, sorry about my language. I'm just..."

"It's fine. I don't mind too much." Joining him in leaning against the wall, she gave him a smile. _He's really just as much a prisoner here as I am. _"Um...well, I just want to say if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here. I don't know how much we can connect, but..."

"Seriously?" Ragna straightened up at her words. "Thought you hated me."

"I was wrong about you." With a slight blush, she looked down at the ground. "Honestly, fighting the whole world to save your sister...I kind of admire you for that."

"That's...um..." Ragna slumped further down the wall. "Don't. Please. I ain't admirable. At all."

Their eyes met and once more, Tsubaki felt pity welling up inside. "...That's not true. You may put on a rough facade, but..."

She trailed off. Neither could find any further words to say until Ragna straightened up. "Well, I'm gonna make something to eat here. Just let me know if you want something."

"Alright." They both fell silent. Ragna cooked up a small breakfast while Tsubaki flipped through her tome. As Ragna finished up, something in her book caught Tsubaki's eye. "Um...Ragna? Can you come here?"

Ragna glanced over at her. "'Sup?"

"I...just want to take a quick look at your sword."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Ragna stopped short with narrowed eyes. "And why do you want my sword, exactly? Last I checked, you're still with the Library."

"I don't mean to give it to me." Even at that distance, she examined the blade, but her mind was stuck on his words. _Of course he doesn't trust me. Not that I'd expect him to. _"I just want to examine it. Could you please draw it?"

"...I guess." With a shrug, he unstrapped Blood-Scythe. He kept a grip on the handle as he set it on the table. "What about it?"

"Hmm..." Seeming oblivious to his question, Tsubaki eyed the weapon up and down before turning to Ragna. His coat caught her eye and she examined it as well. "And the jacket, too..."

"Okay. Seriously. What the hell are you on about?"

"Oh!" At Ragna's words, she jumped. "Sorry. I kind of got lost in thought there. Um...may I ask where you got that sword and coat?"

"Uh...sure." Ragna could not figure out where she was going with her train of thought but saw no harm in telling her. "Jubei gave 'em to me."

"_Jubei_?" Excitement glowed in Tsubaki's eyes like flames. "I-I mean, you know Jubei?"

"Yeah. Trained by him, actually."

"He trained you? How was..." Shaking her head, Tsubaki found her wits again. "Um...sorry about that. It's just..."

Ragna chuckled. "You're a total fangirl, aren't you?"

Blushing, she nodded. "Y-yes, I suppose so. I've…been pretty much obsessed with the Six Heroes my whole life. Um…this is probably going to sound a little silly, but…well, I've always wanted to be like them. Them standing against a monster such as the Black Beast inspired me. All I want is to help bring about peace and...um, sorry for rambling. I...kind of got off subject there."

Ragna shook his head. "Eh. Don't worry about it. Um, if Jubei comes here, want me to take you to meet him?"  
>"That...that would be great. Thank you." After her eyes drifted back to the book, she remembered why she had called him over in the first place. "Well, anyways...I was just wondering if you know who the sword and coat used to belong to. Assuming they didn't belong to Jubei, of course."<p>

"Yeah. Some dude called Bloodedge. Guess where my nickname came from."

"That's...what I figured." Shifting her book towards him, she pointed to the yellowing page, which displayed a photograph of several people. The Six Heroes and a young man well away from them, his discontented scowl half-hidden by Tsubaki's finger. "Judging by what you told me about your childhood, would I be correct in assuming you never knew your parents?"

Finally digging into his breakfast, Ragna tried to think of the best way to answer. _Should I tell her that I'm...? Nah, probably not. _"Uh...yeah. Pretty much."

"Well, considering the resemblance between you and him and the fact that Jubei apparently sees you as an heir of sorts to Bloodedge..."

"Sorry, but there's no way in hell Bloodedge is my dad; bastard died something like a hundred years ago, right?"

"I know. That doesn't mean you can't still be his descendant, though. In fact, it strikes me as likely." Closing her book, Tsubaki gave him a smile. "Sorry about that. I just get really excited when it comes to the Six Heroes, even if he was just one of their allies."

"Its fine, you don't gotta apologize every time you ramble."

Tsubaki perked up as a thought came to her. "Oh, I know. Next time Valkenhayn's here, why don't we ask him about whatever connection there is between you and Bloodedge? I mean, Bloodedge traveled with the Heroes. Surely Valkenhayn would know something."

With a sigh, Ragna shrugged. "Like I said, I really don't think there is one. But if you wanna talk to him about it, go ahead. I ain't gonna stop you. Hell, I might even join you."

"Really? Um...thanks." Collecting her book, Tsubaki rose. "Well...it was nice talking to you, Ragna. I'm going to go read for a bit, so I guess I'll see you later."

Mouth stuffed, Ragna could only gave her a quick wave as she left. Once she was out of sight, he allowed himself a smile. _Huh. That actually wasn't bad; now that we're not at each other's throats, she's pretty nice to talk to. Good to know there's gonna be someone tolerable around while I'm here._

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 5<span>_

Ragna lay back in his all-too-fancy bed, staring up at the ceiling. No music blared this time; he wanted to think, and such a din would not help him with that. _Why the hell didn't I just come right out and tell her? I'm not descended from anyone... Well, it's not like she'd believe me, anyways. And it's none of her business, either. Still, now she's gonna pursue the idea and I'm gonna get dragged along for the ride. Gah, this is pissing me off. I gotta tell her just to drop this shit before she..._

A gust of wind blew the door open, breaking him from his thoughts. Rachel stood in the doorway, Tsubaki waiting behind her. Grumbling, Ragna sat up. "The hell do you guys want?"

With an annoyed glare, Rachel stepped into the room. "Miss Yayoi here wishes to speak with Valkenhayn, and she wants you to join her. Come with us."

_And too late now. Oh well, I said I'd go with her, so..._ "Alright, whatever."

He fell into step at Tsubaki's side, noting that she seemed to glow as they followed Rachel through the mansion. _She's about to meet one of her heroes, of course she's excited. Tch...I really shouldn't be here for this. _After a while, they entered a long art gallery. At the far end, Valkenhayn turned away from the sculpture he was dusting. "Ah, good evening. May I help you?"

"Indeed." Rachel stepped to the side and motioned for Tsubaki and Ragna to step forward. "Miss Yayoi and her feral guard dog wish to speak with you. I do hope you can tolerate Ragna's-"

"Shut the hell up before I break some of this crap." Ragna clenched his fist, snarling at her. "And it's mostly Tsubaki here who wants to talk to you."

Valkenhayn nodded, doing nothing to conceal his disdain for Ragna. "Certainly."

"Then I shall take my leave." As she turned to leave, Rachel gave Ragna one last look. "And do mind your tongue around my servant."

With a roll of his eyes, Ragna said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Now then." After stepping closer to them, Valkenhayn inclined his head toward Tsubaki. "What is it you wish to discuss?"

"Um..." Holding back giggles but unable to stop her blush, Tsubaki stepped forward, hands behind her back. "W-well...I was just wondering, what kind of connection does Ragna here have with your former comrade Bloodedge?"

The elder man's eyes widened; _that_ had not been anything like what he expected. "I see...I must inquire, how on earth did you connect Ragna to such a man?"

"Ragna told me that Jubei gave him Bloodedge's sword and jacket, and they look very similar, so I thought...um, yeah."

"I see." Valkenhayn sighed. _I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to know of the loops. _"Unfortunately, it seems I must disappoint you, Miss Yayoi; there is no familial relationship between Bloodedge and Ragna. He has inherited Blood-Scythe from Jubei for reasons beyond that. Is there any more you wish to discuss?"

"A couple of things, actually. I just want to know..." Tsubaki stared down at her feet. "Why do you and Rachel seek to bring down the Librarium? I'm sorry if I'm out of line asking you, but..."

"It is quite all right. I oppose the Librarium because my mistress wills it. There is great evil at the heart of the Librarium that must be stopped. We do not, however, seek to disassemble it; the role it plays in governing the usage of Armagus, while of no concern to Madam Rachel or I, is quite necessary."

"I see." Biting her lip, Tsubaki looked up. "Um, just one more question, if you don't mind?"

"Go right ahead."

"Why is one of the Six Heroes indentured as you are to Miss Rachel? Again, I'm sorry if I'm asking for too much, but..."

"Ah...no, I cannot fault you for curiosity." Turning to a nearby marble statue, Valkenhayn said, "Some time ago, before the Dark War, I...committed a terrible act against her father, Clavis. To recompense, I became his butler. Even though he has long passed away, I remain in servitude to Madam Rachel; I took quite the liking to her and could not bear to leave her on her own."

Tsubaki chuckled as she looked up. "I can understand that. Well, thank you for your time, Sir Valkenhayn. It was an honor to speak with you."

"Oh, no. The pleasure was mine. Farewell for now."

Tsubaki and Ragna turned to head back to their rooms. Once they were out of Valkenhayn's earshot, Ragna said, "Well, there you go. I ain't related to Bloodedge."

"Didn't it strike you odd how he phrased that?" At Ragna's confused stare, Tsubaki knew that he had not. "The way that he specified that you had no familial relationship to Bloodedge, when I didn't even propose such an idea...I'm sorry, but it just reaffirms to me that there is a connection there."

"Hm. Well, what are you gonna do? Go and try asking him again?"

She shook her head. "No. If he doesn't want to tell me, that's fine. I'm sure he has his reasons. And I doubt Rachel would tell me, either. I think I'll just let it go for now."

Ragna shrugged. "Fine with me. But like I said, next time I meet with Jubei, I could bring you along if you want. Maybe you could ask him about it."

Tsubaki chuckled. "Maybe. I think I'd just stick to asking why he decided you were Bloodedge's heir, though. Even if it turns out you do have no real relation to him, I'd still like to know Jubei's reasoning."

"Why didn't you ask Valk?"

"I doubt he, or anyone else besides Jubei, would know." Coming to a stop before her chamber, she paused. "Um...well, thanks for coming with me, Ragna."

"No problem. You ever want to talk or hang out or something, just let me know. God knows there ain't enough shit for me to do around here."

With another chuckle, Tsubaki stepped into her room, looking back at him. "I'll probably come by before dinner or something. See you."

"Yeah, later." Once the door shut, Ragna entered his room and threw himself upon the bed. Alone with his thoughts again, he smirked. As much as he hated the situation he was forced into... _Well, at least I got someone to talk to. Maybe I won't go batshit from this after all._


	5. Depths

_Day 6_

"Tsubaki! Where are you?" Makoto raced through the hallways of Rachel's mansion, searching for any sign of her friend. She stopped in front of the door to Tsubaki's guest room and threw it open. To her surprise, Tsubaki was not present. Scowling with confusion, she turned to another door. A sly smile crested her lips. "Oh _ho_. Are you hanging out with Ragna?"

She opened the door and scanned the room in an instant. "Darn. Too good to be true, I guess. Okay, seriously, where'd you go?"

"Makoto?" The beastkin jumped as Tsubaki approached from behind. "Were you looking for me?"

"Oh, heya." She spun around and scampered up to her friend. "Yeah, I was. I've got a few minutes to spare here, so I thought we could hang out a little."

Tsubaki chuckled. "Fine with me. But...what did you mean by 'too good to be true'?"

"Oh, um...I just thought...well, maybe you and Ragna had something going. Would've been interesting. Just wishful thinking on my part."

After a moment, Tsubaki groaned and shook her head with a small smile. "There's nothing even close to _that_ between me and Ragna. You really haven't changed at all, have you?"

"What, did you expect me to?" Grabbing Tsubaki's wrist, Makoto dragged her out of the hallway. "Still, the way you said that...is there something between you two?"

"Not really. I mean, we're friendly with each other, but that's about it."

Makoto turned to grin at her. "Friends with the Grim Reaper, huh?"

"...He's actually pretty nice when you get to know him. He...told me a lot about himself, and..."

"And so you're totally crushing on him now?" Makoto giggled at Tsubaki's subsequent sputtering. A moment later, her face went grim. "Joking, joking. You've still got a thing for Jin, right? Um, I've got some-"

Before she could say anything more, the dining room door burst open and Ragna stepped into view. "Hey, squirrel! Rachel needs you. Oh, hey, Tsubaki."

"Aww...already? Okay, but...I wanted to have some fun with Tsubaki first..." Makoto's squirrel features drooped. An idea came to her, one that would bring a reprimand at the very least. But at the same time... Quick as a snake striking at prey, Makoto reached out and snatched one of the metallic beads from Tsubaki's hair. It took only a moment for Tsubaki to react with a cry, but that was all Makoto needed. Before Tsubaki could grab her wrist, she chucked the bead at Ragna. "Hey! Take it and run!"

"Huh?"

Ragna caught the object and glanced at Tsubaki. In the less than a second, she turned her attention away from Makoto and raced after him instead. He darted off the opposite way, goading Tsubaki into chasing him down. As they disappeared down the hallway, Makoto snickered. "Well, that should end interestingly. Better go see what Rachel wants."

* * *

><p>Ragna glanced to both sides before staring straight at the large barrels in front of him. A dead end. Huffing, he turned around to see Tsubaki approaching. Her jog slowed to a march and she put on a victorious grin. "A wine cellar? End of the road, Ragna. Just give it back."<p>

"Heh...like hell." He had no idea why he didn't just give her the bead back. _Because I'm having too much fun with this shit. Obviously. _He gripped the bead tighter in his hand. One good toss and such a tiny object could become difficult to find again. Especially if it took a bounce down a stairwell. "This ain't over yet."

"Well, seeing as I have you cornered..."

Ragna juggled it once before lifting his arm as though he were about to toss it. "Yeah? What if I threw it?"

Tsubaki's smile faded as she tensed up, eyes wide. "Ragna, don't! Please! It's an heirloom; I can't allow anything to..."

At the sight of such worry, Ragna lowered his arm, his own mirth dying on him. He stepped forward and handed the bead back to her. "Sorry. Didn't know. Here."

"Mm-hmm." After a few moments of fiddling with it and failing to affix it to her hair once more, she pressed it back into his hands. "Um...can you hold this? I can't put it back on and this dress doesn't have any pockets, so..."

"Sure." He slid it into a pocket, but stared at the ground. "Sorry 'bout that. Really."

"Huh?" Tsubaki shook her head. "No, it's fine. That was actually pretty fun."

"Really? Thought you would'a been pissed at me."

"I was...somewhat irritated at first. But it was a nice change of pace from just sitting around."

"Huh. Nice to hear." Still, he slumped against the wall. "I...just wanna say that I'm sorry I'm such a jerk sometimes."

"It's fine. Really. You didn't know it was an heirloom, so there's no point holding it against you. Don't worry about it."

However, judging by his sigh, she could tell he was not done worrying about it. "That's...I really mean how I treat others in general."

"You...don't seem that bad to me, all things considering. Maybe a little...gruff and profane, but yet a lot of people seem to look up to you. Especially Nu."

Ragna snorted. "I threaten and swear at them for pretty much no reason. I'm such an asshole..."

"No, you're not." She leaned against the wall at his side. "I mean, you do show regret for your actions. That's good right there."

Sighing, Ragna gave a glum nod. "I don't know why the hell I even act like that. I mean, they just kinda annoy me and then I get pissed and then..."

To his surprise, Tsubaki patted him on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. I mean, you don't seem to treat me like that, even though we only met a few days ago. Seems like a good start to me."

"Well, yeah. You don't actively piss me off by being annoying or insulting me for no reason or whatever. I mean...well, I actually enjoy talking to you. Least I got someone who ain't gonna mock me for this or nothing."

At his words, a small blush crested Tsubaki's cheeks. "Um...I'm glad to hear that. Really, I'm glad that I've been able to befriend you, even though we're supposed to be enemies. I don't want to imagine how these past couple of days would've been for us otherwise."

As he nodded, a warm, alien feeling flooded him. _She considers me a friend? Seriously? Well, shit. I ain't about to deny it. Still, kinda surprised she would_. "Yeah, I know. Woulda been hell, if you ask me."

"Exactly." Standing up, she glanced around. "Well, I guess that's enough hanging around here. Should we go ahead up?"

"Hmm...I suppose we could." Catching sight of the staircase leading further down, Ragna rubbed his chin. "Or we could do a little exploring. I mean, I ain't got nothing better to do."

"I don't know." Tsubaki pursed her lips at the thought. "I don't think Rachel would appreciate us snooping around her mansion like that. And besides, we have no idea what's down there."

"You aren't scared, are you? Come on, it'll be fun."

"Of course I'm not scared." Crossing her arms, Tsubaki threw him a confident grin. "Follow me."

"So, first you don't wanna go, now you anoint yourself the leader?"

"Yep." Tsubaki took hold of his wrist. Both felt a jolt at the contact, but shrugged it off. As she led him to the stairs, she said, "So that means you do what I say, alright?"

"Eh. As long as you're reasonable, sure." Following her, Ragna felt butterflies flood his stomach. _Okay, why am I nervous? Must be because I'm wandering into some unknown part of Rachel's mansion with only Tsubaki by my side..._ They reached the bottom of the stairs and found a single dusty path leading towards a great door. Upon approaching it, they found it locked with a great padlock. As Tsubaki inspected it, Ragna smirked while darkness flowed from his right hand. "Stand back. I got this."

"Hm?" Tsubaki cast him a deadpan stare. "So, you're just going to break Rachel's lock?"

"Yeah. Unless you want this little excursion to end right now."

After a moment, Tsubaki sighed and stepped away. _Does he do everything via brute force? _"Well, if it's the only way, go ahead."

"Alright." Roaring, he charged and struck the lock with his bare fist. It did not break, but rather cut open his knuckles. A moment later, his eye twitched. "Gah! Son of a bitch! What the hell's that piece of shit made of?"

"A-are you alright, Ragna?" Unable to keep herself from laughing at Ragna's flailing of his hand despite her concern, Tsubaki approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Here, let me see your hand."

"Huh?" Even as he glared at her, Ragna extended his hand toward her. "The hell's so funny?"

"You. No offense." She took his hand in both of hers and examined the cut. "It's not too bad..."

"Still hurt like a bitch."

"I don't doubt that. Give me a second." Enclosing her palms around it, Tsubaki shut her eyes and mumbled under her breath. The cut glowed for a moment before some of the skin mended itself. Opening her eyes, she smiled. "Well, that's about all I can do for it. Does it feel better?"

He flexed his fingers. Dull pain still stung when he clenched a fist, but other than that... "Yeah, it does. Thanks. Didn't know you knew any healing Ars."

"It's very low-level; nothing special at all. I focused far more on combat-based Ars, but a little healing can never hurt." She looked at the unmarred padlock. "Well, got any other great ideas, or does our little journey end here?"

"Tch. I ain't done yet." Ragna drew his sword and glared at the barrier, again allowing energy to flow from his grimoire. With a roar, he charge forward and cleaved at the padlock, shattering it. And for good measure, followed up with a massive, darkness-coated punch that blasted the door off its hinges. Panting, Ragna straightened up and smirked. "Heh. Nothing to it."

"...That hardly looked like 'nothing' to me." _Again with the brute force. _Shaking her head, Tsubaki wandered through the doorway and gestured for Ragna to follow. They entered what appeared to be a dungeon of some sort. Cells lined the hallway, their doors consisting of thick metal bars. In addition to medieval ball and chains, several of the dozen cells housed crumbling skeletons. At the far end of the dungeon was another door, the same as the previous one sans a padlock. It led into a similar hallway, with a blood-smeared door at its end. Tsubaki shivered at the sight. "U-um...let's go on, shall we?"

As she reached out to open the door, she felt a finger tap her on the shoulder. She turned to Ragna, who wore a wry smile. "Sure you ain't scared? You kinda jumped there..."

Tsubaki matched his grin, grabbed his wrist and barged through the door. The purpose of the circular chamber beyond was immediately clear. A guillotine waited in the center of the room, with a rack at the far end and iron maidens resting against the other two walls. Hung up on the walls were other instruments of torture; she shivered at the sight of a spiked whip gleaming just visible in the torchlight. To Ragna's surprise, Tsubaki scurried straight up to the guillotine's blade and examined it. As she ran her fingers along the edge, she said, "Wow. I had no idea anybody still used such devices. I have to wonder why Rachel would have such things..."

"Eh. She's from an old family. Who the hell knows what her father did with this shit?" Ragna rubbed his chin before opening one of the spiked cabinets. "Holy shit. This thing's freaking awesome!"

Tsubaki giggled at the unexpected enthusiasm. "You aren't referring to any sense of historical value, right?"

"...Historical value?"

"As I thought." She left the guillotine and went to stand by his side. "Honestly, I find such contraptions to be absolutely horrible. Fascinating, yes, but still horrible. Really, same with pretty much all instruments of war."

"You do?" He glanced over at her, surprised by her solemn tone. _Isn't she supposed to be a soldier? _"Seriously didn't expect that."

"To be honest, I hate war and violence and everything that goes along with them. Naive though it may sound, I hope to bring about peace, even if I must bloody my hands doing so." Tsubaki sighed and looked into his eyes. "You...must find it weird that a soldier who has committed her life to fighting as I have would hate violence so much."

"...Nah, not really. Killing ain't easy, especially at first. And I'm not about to call you naïve over it. Seems you know damn well that if you wanna put a stop to that shit, you're gonna have to do more than just demand it." He ran a finger along one of the iron maiden's spikes. "Still, I'd love to toss Terumi into one of these."

With a chuckle, Tsubaki glanced at him. "I'm sure you would. Well, I'm gonna look around a little more, but it seems that this is far as we can go this way."

"Yeah, I'll join you." Despite his words, he found himself staring into her eyes a few seconds longer before shaking his head and walking over to the rack. After examining it for a few moments, he smirked at her. "Well, this seems kinda nonlethal. If you've still got any pent up hatred for me..."

_Is he seriously asking me to put him in that? Of all the..._ "You're joking, right? If you're not, then I'd say you're a bit of a..."

"Course I'm joking. Could you imagine trying to explain that to Rachel without either of us getting zapped?" Chuckling, he leaned against wall next to the rack and looked over to the side. "Hey. Come look at this."

"Hm? What the...?" She looked at the skid marks going behind the heavy machine. "I'm not an expert, but...I don't think racks are usually vertical like that. Here, help me push it."

"...Alright, sure."

Ragna was certain that such a heavy object would be immovable for the two of them. However, it ground along the floor, revealing another door inch by inch. Finally, the rack was out of the way. Tsubaki leaned over, panting...and then realized the position she was in. Ragna was pressed right up against her from behind due to his assistance in pushing the contraption; she was virtually in his arms. Blushing, she pulled herself away and sat on the floor. Forcing a smile, she glanced up at him. "Wow...pretty heavy, huh?"

If Ragna had realized their position, he didn't show it. Wiping his brow, he sank to his knees. "Yeah...damn. Wonder what the hell the rabbit's hiding back here."

"Well...let's see." After standing up, Tsubaki, still red in the face, pulled the door open. Abyssal darkness and a cold wind that carried the scent of decay greeted them. After staring into eternal black for a few seconds, Tsubaki glanced over at one of the nearby torches. "I...think we're going to need one of these."

"Yeah. And I say we leave the door open." Despite himself, he shuddered at the prospect of stepping into that infernal hallway. A strange presence seemed to emanate from it, a spectral sensation that made his hair stand on end. It was clear that they were _not_ supposed to be down there. Ragna shrugged the feeling away; nothing in there was going to harm him. _But Tsubaki...nah, she'll be fine. _As Tsubaki came back to his side with a torch in hand, he said, "So. Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." With a small chuckle, she looked down. "You know, even though I know that we should not be doing this...well, it's just too _exciting_ not to. Geez...I sound like Makoto now."

"Nah. You don't sound totally nuts. Hell, the crazy squirrel chick probably would run right into this without a second thought. Well, the hell are we waiting for?"

"Alright." Side by side, they stepped into the darkness. Inside the catacombs, the torchlight revealed cracked gray bricks covered in moss creating a narrow hallway. How far it extended, they had no idea. They had only taken a few steps when the door behind them slammed shut. With a wordless shriek, Tsubaki flung herself at the nearest source of comfort. After a moment, she realized she had pressed herself up against Ragna, her hand on his chest. His arm wrapped her waist on instinct. Blushing deeper and thankful for the all-consuming darkness, she pulled away from him. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine. You didn't set me on fire or nothing." Still, he shuddered. _Why the hell did that thing close? _"Well...um...should we keep going, or...?"

"We've come this far; we're not turning back now." They walked without talking; it was as though the darkness was a black hole that sucked away all desire to speak. Or, in fact, to do anything except walk as fast as they could toward whatever awaited them. The hallway seemed never-ending. It wound and coiled upon itself like the innards of a massive snake, descending far into the earth.

After several minutes, their ears perked up. The howling wind transformed, turning into what sounded like inhuman shrieks. The deeper they went, the stronger the sound became. More 'voices' joined in, creating a haunting cacophony that left the two trembling and quickening their pace. In an attempt to calm himself, Ragna asked, "So...still not scared?"

"I think I'm a bit beyond scared here." She glanced at him; beads of sweat shone in the torchlight. "And don't even try to tell me you're not."

"Tch. If there's anything in this world I'm scared of, it's ghosts. Which is exactly what this shit sounds like." A high-pitched wail cut him off and the dagger called terror dug deeper inside him. "Okay, we should _not_ fucking be here. I have no idea what the hell this place is, but..."

"Ragna! Look!" In the distance, a sliver of light waited for them. "We're almost out of here..."

The light did not comfort him in the least. "Yeah. Straight into _Hell_ probably. We've certainly gone deep enough for that to be Hell."

Shivering at the though, Tsubaki leaned on him, the only comfort she had. "It'll be fine; really, you're acting a lot more terrified than I'd expect. Go ahead; I'll be right behind you."

"...I'm keeping my eyes on your light. Sorry, there's supernatural shit going on here and it's freaking me the fuck out." Stepping in front of her, Ragna turned to face her before walking backwards towards the door. His eyes trained themselves not on the light, as he'd expected, but on her pale face. He found himself calming down as he focused on her eyes. _Geez. She actually doesn't look that scared..._

Something snagged Tsubaki's foot. With a shriek, she stumbled forward, the torch flying out of her hand and dying as she crashed into Ragna. They both fell back into an inch of sludge, splashing the muck into Tsubaki's face. Terrified, Tsubaki buried her face into Ragna's chest as he gripped her around the lower back. After half a minute, they seemed to realize first that they were in no imminent danger and then what position they were in. Tsubaki was straddling his hips with her hands on his chest. Her blushing renewed, she jumped to her feet. "I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Gah, stop apologizing for everything, will you? It's fine." _Not like I minded, either. _Ragna allowed her to pull him to his feet and they both eyed the light creeping under the door, the sole illumination with their torch gone. "The hell did you trip on, anyways?"

"I...don't know. Something just kind of snagged my ankle."

"Really now. Um, you're alright, right?"

"Yes, I am, thank you. How about you?"

Ragna ran a hand over his back and through his hair. "Drenched in whatever the hell this crap is, but other than that, I'm fine. So...whaddya say we make a dash for whatever that light is and be done with it?"

"Absolutely." Without waiting for a response, she grabbed his wrist and took off through the screaming symphony of winds. Within seconds, they come to a halt. The light shone from underneath a door, the faint outline of its knob visible from the light. Without a second thought, Tsubaki grabbed it and pulled the door open. Brilliant yellow light blinded them, forcing them to cover their eyes. After they had adjusted enough to the sudden brightness, they examined the room. It was empty, just a small dome of white bricks. At the opposite end of the room was a wooden door with a blood-red cross adorning it. They exchanged looks and Tsubaki asked, "Well...shall we?"

"I should think you have gone far enough." Darkness swirled before them and Rachel stepped out of a portal, anger sparking in her eyes like flints. "I must say, Miss Yayoi. I am quite disappointed. I did not take you for the type to meddle where you do not belong. Or do you mean to pin the blame on your new friend?"

"U-um..." Face glowing with embarrassment once again, Tsubaki dropped to her knees and bowed her head. "I am terribly sorry, Miss Rachel. I could not contain my curiosity and dragged Ragna along with me. I hope you can forgive my transgressions and I will accept any punishment you have in mind."

After a moment, Rachel smiled. "There will be no need to do such a thing. I believe that braving that tunnel is punishment enough, if your faces are a means to judge by."

"Yeah." Ragna pointed at the infernal tunnel behind them. "What the freaking _hell_ is with that tunnel? I mean, the voices are bad enough, but something tripped Tsubaki in there! What the hell kinda secrets are you hiding, bunny-leech?"

"Oh my. Miss Yayoi tripped over a root of some sort and took it to be some ghost or goblin?" After a chuckle, Rachel shook her head. "There is nothing within that tunnel out of the ordinary, sans the strong winds. I suppose it is natural for your feeble minds to concoct some phantasmal terror dwelling within; I assure, the supernatural does not take refuge there. "

"So you say. Where the _hell_ do winds come from to get in there? And just what the hell is with that torture chamber, anyways? Pretty sure this whole mess really freaked Tsubaki out here."

Before Tsubaki could point out that he had seemed much more terrified by the ordeal than she, Rachel said, "Very well. Perhaps I did place a bit of fear-instilling sorcery upon the tunnel; I did wish for any intruders to leave, after all. Not that they had a prayer of unlocking this door. And as for the torture chamber, rest assured that those infernal devices have not been used in quite some time. Now, I suppose you wish to know what lies beyond this door."

Tsubaki glanced up. "Um...would you really tell us? I mean, if it's a secret..."

"Oh, by no means is it some deep secret. It is merely my father's final resting place." Solemn silence fell. "It is thoroughly sealed; only I can access it, and even then, I am unable to teleport inside. In case you are curious, it is also where I sealed your cursed weapon, Miss Yayoi. I should hope that Izayoi never finds its way out again. Now, I believe we should leave this place."

* * *

><p>A portal opened, dumping Ragna and Tsubaki into the hallway with their bedchambers. Rachel appeared a moment later. "I must say, you two were down there an awfully long time. Why, I should think that you should clean off that filth and head off for the night."<p>

"I agree." Tsubaki glanced over at the door leading towards the kitchen. "Um...is Makoto still here? I was hoping to talk to her some more..."

Rachel shook her head. "I am afraid not. Miss Nanaya has already been sent to the 3rd Hierarchical City of Iwasu; its Librarium branch shall fall tomorrow. No, I am afraid that it would be quite impossible for you to meet with her now. I shall retire for the night."

With that, she stepped back into the portal and vanished. Sighing, Tsubaki looked down. "Darn...oh, that reminds me. Ragna, do you know if anything's happened to Jin?"

Ragna shook his head. "Nah. Last I checked, he was fine. Why?"

"Sorry. It's just that Makoto was about to say something about Jin before you summoned her, but...well, I suppose it could wait." Grinding her foot against the carpet, Tsubaki glanced up. "Um...I just want to say that I'm sorry for dragging you into that..."

"The hell are you talking about? I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I mean, it was my idea to look around, right?" With a yawn, he headed for a nearby door. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower and get all this crap off me. Wait, hold on. Here's this."

"Huh?" He dug into his pocket, produced her hair bead and pressed it into her hands. Nodding, she gave him a smile. "Oh. Thanks for holding that for me."

"No prob. See ya later."

"All right. Good night, then." Even after Ragna disappeared behind the door, Tsubaki did not move. Her mind buzzed from recent memories of Ragna. Perhaps it was just her mind filtering out the negative, but neither the terror of the tunnel nor any sort of anger from Ragna came to mind. Instead, it was the instances of comfort and joy. And, of course, the more embarrassing encounters... Now that she thought about it, he had not been flustered by their proximity. In fact, if anything he had enjoyed their close brushes...

With a shake of her head, Tsubaki snapped out of her reverie and headed into her room. She placed the bead on a nearby dresser and sat on the plush bed. What was she thinking? Yes, Ragna was certainly a friend by now. But for her to not be able to push him out of her mind... _I already have Jin. And at any rate...I'm with the Librarium. He's their greatest enemy. Nothing could ever happen between us... I need to stop dwelling on this already._

Despite her resolve, however, her thoughts wouldn't leave her, even as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Hope Spot

_Day 8_

The cacophony came without warning. One moment, Tsubaki had been lying in bed, book up to her face. The next, laughter and whoops rang out from what sounded like the kitchen area. For a moment, Tsubaki considered heading into Ragna's room and turning on his stereo to drown out the noise. With a sigh, however, she decided she may as well find the source of the din. No sooner had she left her room then Ragna, cursing under his breath, did the same. Their eyes locked and Ragna veiled his anger with a forced smirk. "Sup. Gonna go see what the hell's going on?"

"Naturally." Coming to a stop beside him, she returned the grin, a bit coy. "It was either that or join you in your room. You know, put on music to drown out that din and just kind of...I don't know, hang out or something."

Ragna caught himself before his jaw went slack. _So she's comfortable enough around me to want to join me in my room? Hell, she's a friend, I sure wouldn't mind. Probably would've invited her if it got too annoying_. "Shit, sounds good to me. More fun than bitching those lunatics out. Here, come-"

Another door burst open and Bang, framed in the doorway, grinned down at the two. "So there you are, Ragna the Bloodedge and...whoever you are. Come! You must join us in victorious celebration! As they say, the more, the merrier!"

And without any regard for their stunned expressions, he forced himself between them and slung his arms over their shoulders, guiding them toward the noise. Ragna struggled, snarling. "Hey! The hell are you doing, you sweaty old bastard? What kinda shit are we celebrating?"

"Why, did Miss Rachel not tell you? We have struck at the heart of the Library! Yesterday, the winds of destruction tore the branch in the Iwasu asunder, a dagger thrust to the heart of the Library. And today..." Bang barked out a laugh. "We have reclaimed one of the Library's victims, a righteous woman bent to the whims of the Library by the Imperator's infernal phantom! And even more, the great hero Jubei has at long last defeated the mockery of his former love. This morning, in the Library headquarters of Ookoto, the phantom of the great magistrate Nine ceased to be by Jubei's blade. Indeed, today shall be a day of tremendous celebration!"

"The phantom...has been destroyed?" In spite of her sorrow at the knowledge of the Librarium's defeat, she couldn't help but feel relief at that news. _She mind-controlled me. Even though I was dead loyal, she controlled my actions and tried to make me kill Jin. I can never... _"Even if I am with the Librarium...I am rather glad to hear that. Um...I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"That is true. I am Bang Shishigami, he who fights for justice and peace, a veteran of the war for Ikaruga! Evil trembles at my approach, for it knows it shall soon be cast into the depths it deserves!" After punctuating his introduction by thrusting a finger forward, he dialed back the bravado and turned to Tsubaki. "And...may I ask your name, miss?"

"I'm Tsubaki Yayoi. Pleased to meet you." With a sigh, Tsubaki looked down. "But I must apologize. I cannot join your celebration; my loyalty remains to the Librarium, so its defeat..."

"I see. However, Miss Rachel did request I bring you two back with me. At least hear her out." With a chuckle, he patted her shoulder with enough force to buckle her. "Even still, you are certainly welcome to join the festivities."

"Well...I guess..."

With a roll of his eyes, Ragna cut across Bang and forced himself between him and Tsubaki, replacing Bang's hand with his own. "Eh, you might as well. The squirrel's probably gonna be there; you wanna talk with her, right?"

As he gave her shoulder an unconscious squeeze, Tsubaki felt a blush scorch her cheeks. _I'm not seriously...attracted to Ragna, am I? And how does he feel about me? No...no, he's just being friendly. There's nothing more between us than that. _"Y-yes. I'll stick around long enough to speak to her. Um...after that...well...is it alright if we..."

Bang chortled as he came to a stop outside the kitchen door. "Ah, young love is always such a-"

"Wh-what the _hell_?" Color flowed into Ragna's face and he turned to snarl at Bang. "It's nothing like that! Not a god damn thing! Just shut the hell up."

"Oh, but that was quite the strong reaction." No sooner had Rachel's voice sounded from behind the door than Ragna and Tsubaki realized the din had silenced itself, allowing all to hear that previous exchange. The door opened and Rachel stepped through, a teasing smile on her lips. Behind her, they could see a great congregation of her allies. Tsubaki blushed at how many had overheard Bang. Looking over them, she tried to recall every name. _Valkenhayn, Nu, Platinum, Taokaka, Carl, Makoto...everyone is here? And...is that...? _

A familiar woman in red blinked up at her. Before Tsubaki could ask Litchi anything, Ragna turned to Rachel, fingers twitching as though he wanted to strangle her, but knew it would be a terrible idea. "And just what the hell does that mean, you damn rabbit? There ain't nothing between us. We're just friends. Mention it again and I'm punting you through a wall, got it?"

"Your denial does nothing to prove me wrong. But do come in; we have a fair bit to discuss. Your input is welcome as well, Miss Yayoi." With a sigh, Rachel gestured for Ragna and Bang to follow her into the kitchen. Once everyone had taken a seat, she stood at the head of the table. "Now, I understand you wish to celebrate. Although I normally refrain from such events, this was truly a magnificent victory. Why, I believe it may have entirely turned the tides of this war in our favor, providing that Terumi truly did not plan for the phantom of Nine's destruction. Now, the question remains...how do you wish to celebrate? I shall hear your suggestions."

Makoto was up in a flash. "We have a party!"

"Very well. We shall hold a ball of sorts. Ragna's stereo shall suffice as a music player, seeing as we are unable to summon live entertainment."

"With food!"

"Mew?" Taokaka perked up. "Ooh, ooh! Please, evil bunny lady? Please?"

Rachel sighed. "Naturally. We are fortunate that Ragna and Valkenhayn are on hand to prepare a veritable feast."

With a cackle, Makoto jumped atop the table. "And booze!"

To the shock of everyone else, Rachel nodded. "Indeed. Wine shall be made available to all I deem capable of holding their alcohol."

Makoto cocked her head. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yes. However, seeing as the only ones I believe are capable of doing so are Valkenhayn and myself..."

Slumping back into her seat, Makoto's ears drooped. "Man, you just love to take all the fun out of this, don't you?"

With a giggle, Rachel glanced around the group. "Is this agreeable? A formal dance of sorts later tonight? I believe even I could enjoy such an occurrence."

"_**YES!**_" In rapture, Bang reached down and scooped Litchi into his arms, eliciting mad giggling. "By the gods, a chance to dance with my beloved Miss Litchi! You truly have your moments of kindness, Miss Rachel!"

"C-calm down, Bang!" Caught up in his arms and laughing as though she were mad, Litchi clung to his chest. "I'm still kind of weak from earlier..."

Bang set her down with a sheepish grin. "Ah. My apologies, Miss Litchi."

With a roll of her eyes, Platinum walked towards a door. "Whatever. This is a total waste of time; Luna isn't dancing with anyone. Later."

From across the room, Carl watched her leave, eyes somewhat downcast. "Well, shall we prepare for the dance, then? Sis thinks we should go ahead."

"Nu, like, totally agrees." The Murakumo Unit rose and darted over to clutch Ragna's arm. "Nu can't wait to dance with Ragna!"

"Hey, the hell?" Ragna shook his arm to shake her leech-like grip "Get the hell off me, dammit!"

As Ragna pulled his arm free, Tsubaki felt a surge of anger flash through her. It ended after a moment, but left her dizzy and confused. _What...what was that? Jealousy? No, it couldn't have been...but there's no other explanation. But...why would I...He wouldn't...feel like that for me...would he? _Shaking off the thought, she approached Rachel. "Um...Miss Rachel? May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Why, certainly." Rachel gestured for Valkenhayn to leave them be, although Tsubaki certainly would not have minded his presence. "What is it, Miss Yayoi?"

Tsubaki shifted, uncomfortable at the mirth surrounding her. "Well, I think I'm going to have to refrain from joining this celebration. My apologies, but I cannot celebrate the Librarium's defeat."

"Are you sure, Tsubaki?" A new voice, its icy edge blanketed by forced warmth, pierced the chatter. Tsubaki felt her face grow red as she wheeled around to face the newcomer. Jin strode into the room, the smallest sliver of a smile on his face. "There is nothing wrong with you joining us. In fact, I'd like you to."

"Jin!" Abandoning all reservations, Tsubaki bolted over to him. A fire seemed to smolder in her chest at the sight of his emerald eyes; she was certain such a simple view burned away all of her confusion regarding Ragna. "I'm...um...it's really nice to see you again. It's...been a while, hasn't it?"

"A couple of weeks, yes." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I heard about your imprisonment from Makoto. I wish we hadn't wound up in this situation. Still...it's nice to see you're safe."

"Y-yeah. You too." With a small sigh, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. Unbeknownst to her, a small scowl formed on his face as he returned the embrace. After a moment, she pulled back. "Um...are you busy? I'd really like to catch up with you..."

She trailed off as another familiar face came into view. With a gasp, Noel's eyes widened at the sight of Tsubaki. And without so much as a single word, she scampered back the way she came. Hissing, Jin turned to look behind him and released his grip. "I'm sorry, Tsubaki, but I must attend to her. I suppose I will see you at the dance."

Tsubaki's face fell a moment before she smiled and nodded. "Oh, um...very well, then. See you later, Jin."

The flames in her chest extinguished in an instant, Tsubaki hung her head and sighed. A moment later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ragna looking at her with concern. "You alright? You sure look pretty damn down for someone who just bumped into her closest friends."

"It's...nothing." Which was just what she expected to feel at his touch, as opposed to the glow that seemed to energize her before. Instead, a bit of comfort stabbed through the web of melancholy coating her. She shook her head. "Actually, no, it isn't nothing. Why did Noel run away from me?"

Ragna chuckled before catching himself. "Uh...sorry about that. It's just...thought it was kinda obvious she's scared of you because of your orders and everything. She means well and shit, but...well, she's a bit of a pussy."

_How tactful. _Annoyance flared through Tsubaki at Ragna's demeaning of her friend, but she shook it off. "I suppose that might be it...I'll try to talk to her."

"Um...Tsubaki?" Makoto called out to them from across the room; at first glance, Tsubaki almost thought she looked scared. "Can I talk to you for a moment about Noel and Jin? It's kinda sorta important."

"Of course, Makoto."

However, as Tsubaki started toward her side of the table, Bang took hold of Makoto's wrist. "Miss Makoto, come with us! Aid Miss Litchi and I as we prepare for this most festive of celebrations! There is much to be done and yet little time to do it. However, I am certain that with your youthful energy, we shall accomplish the task at hand in good time."

"What? Hey, let go of me!"

As Bang, seemingly oblivious to her struggling, pulled her out of the kitchen, Litchi gave an apologetic smile to Tsubaki. And then they were gone, leaving Tsubaki to turn to Ragna with a sigh. "Well. Are you going to help set up? I mean, Rachel; did say you were to help with the food. I don't know what else you'd do exactly, but..."

"Ooh! Nu knows!" The Murakumo Unit seemed to appear out of nowhere to grab Ragna's arm, eliciting a squawk from him. "Just listen to Nu and everything will, like, turn out great and stuff."

"The hell?" Ragna yanked his arm away from her; her tendency to grab it was starting to get on his nerves. "You've existed for, like, a month. How the goddamn hell do you know how to set up a dance?"

"...Nu just does."

"Yeah. Bullshit." With a sigh, Ragna nudged Tsubaki's side. "I'm gonna start making food for this whole dance thing. You guys wanna help me?"

"Nu will help! Nu always helps."

"Um...in a bit. I think I'm going to see if Makoto and Bang need any help." Tsubaki paused, realizing that this time, no spark of jealousy had burned withing her at the sight of Nu grabbing Ragna's arm. _Just as I thought. It was nothing; we're just friends. He probably hasn't even considered anything like...that. And besides, Jin's back with me. _Smiling at him, she headed the way Makoto had went. "Well, see you in a bit, Ragna."

Ragna snorted before turning to head over to the stove. "Yeah. Unless that nutcase drives you batshit."

Tsubaki nodded and gave Ragna a wave. It seemed that for now, her confusion was quelled.

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Ragna leaned back against the counter and glanced at Nu. "So. The hell should we make, o expert party planner?"<p>

Nu cocked her head and shrugged. "Nu doesn't know. It's whatever Ragna wants."

"...Goddammit, Nu. Well, let's see what we got here..." After a brief scouring of the kitchen, Ragna growled and kicked a chair. "Nothing. Not a goddamn thing. How the hell are we gonna make anything? God damn rabbit..."

"Oh. Um, Bang said he was gonna go buy some stuff and junk. He's, like, leaving with Valkenhayn right now, along with Makoto and that other lady."

"Okay, _good_. Wait..." He glanced over at Nu. "Bang and Makoto are going? Shit, the hell's Tsubaki gonna do, then? She went to help them."

"Nu doesn't know."

Sighing, Ragna shook his head. _Gah, damn. I was kinda hoping to have her help here. Oh well. _"Well, guess it's just gonna be us here..."

"Um...Ragna?" Nu tapped his shoulder. "Um...Nu just wants to know...how does Ragna feel about Tsubaki?"

"Huh?" That was about the last thing he expected out of her. "What do you mean? She's a friend; don't know what else to say about it."

"Just a friend? Nu just asks because Ragna's been spending, like, all of his time with Tsubaki. And you don't yell at her or anything, unlike Nu. And Noel and Rachel, too. Why is that?"

"Geez, Tsubaki asked me the same thing. It's because she doesn't piss me off very often. On the other hand, Rachel insults me every time she opens her mouth, Noel lacks a spine and whines at everything and...no offense, but you don't give a rat's ass about personal space. So...I...kinda blow up on you guys. I mean, if you stopped that kinda shit..." _Well, that's kinda an assholish way of putting it. Ah well, it's just Nu..._

"Oh, I see." To his surprise, Nu smiled. "What Nu's really asking is...does Ragna, like, totally have a crush on Tsubaki? Because it kinda looks like it to Nu."

Ragna blinked at her before sighing and looking away. "I...no, I don't, okay? I only met her a week ago; way too damn early to be thinking of anything like that. Especially because she's kinda still with the fucking Library. Kinda a big roadblock there..."

Nu giggled. "In other words, Ragna does have a crush on Tsubaki!"

"Don't know where the hell you got that from, but if that's how you wanna see it, I ain't stopping you." He turned a joking glare her way. "Just don't go yelling that through the halls and I won't have to kill ya. Now...mind telling me how the whole attack on the Library thing went?"

* * *

><p>Tsubaki glanced around in confusion. She was sure that Bang and Makoto had gone this way. But now, no one was in sight. "Where could they have...?"<p>

"Something wrong, Miss Tsubaki?" A moment later, Carl came around the corner, followed by Nirvana and Platinum. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Oh, hello, Carl." In spite of her confusion, Tsubaki smiled when she saw her old Academy acquaintance. "Yes, I am. Would you happen to know where Bang, Makoto and Litchi went?"

Carl nodded. "Yes. They wen-"

"Why, so you can try and kill them?" Platinum brushed by Carl and rose to her tiptoes to glare into Tsubaki's face. "Don't think for a moment that Luna trusts you, Library bitch. If Rachel didn't tell me not to, Luna would so be kicking your ass right now."

As Carl groaned and shook his head, Tsubaki growled at the girl. "Well. I'm sorry you can't be as gracious as the rest your comrades, but I suppose someone had to be like that. And considering that Makoto's one of my best friends, I have no intention of trying to kill any of them. But anyways-"

"Ha! Baloney. You're with the Library, you like terrorize citizens and stuff. Why should Luna believe you?"

With a sigh, Tsubaki edged past Platinum, deciding it best to ignore her. _She knows nothing. She's just like Ragna was at first, but somehow I get the feeling she won't be quite as willing to hear me out. _"Anyways, Carl, where did Makoto and the others go?"

Shaking his head again, Carl said, "They left the mansion to buy stuff for the dance. They should be back in a couple of hours."

Tsubaki deflated at the news. "Oh. I...kind of wish someone had told me, but...well, it's alright, I guess. Um...are you two going to help set up the dance here?"

Platinum snorted. "Hell no. Luna and Carl are tired, so we're just gonna relax for a while. And why do you care? It's not like you'd want to help, anyways."

"Well, considering I was searching for them specifically to help..." Trailing off, she looked back at Carl. "Um...Carl, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but...I'll assume that you have been unable to defeat your father, correct?"

Carl's face darkened and Nirvana tensed up. "Yes. That is correct. Why do you ask, Miss Tsubaki?"

"Um...I just want you to know that I hope you can defeat him." Tsubaki shuddered at the thought of the masked man. "Even if he is technically supposed to be my superior, I cannot condone his actions, should the rumors prove true. If you want my support-"

"Oh, can it already. You're not winning us over like that." With a roll of her eyes, Platinum grabbed Carl's wrist and pulled him along. "Come on, Carl, let's go already."

"Y-yes, Luna. Of course." As he followed the girl back toward the guest rooms, Carl waved at Tsubaki. "I'll see you later, Miss Tsubaki."

"Alright. Take care, Carl." Once they were gone, Tsubaki sighed. _I suppose this was a bit of a waste. Might as well go help Ragna or Jin here. _After turning around, her eyes locked with Noel's as they peeked around a corner. Once sighted, Noel turned and bolted with a squeak. Although she was surprised by her friend's fright for a moment, Tsubaki shook it off and raced after her. "Hey, Noel, wait up! I just want to talk!"

By the time she reached the corner, however, Noel was out of sight. With a sigh, Tsubaki continued her jog. "Please, Noel. Just come back; I'm not going to hurt you..."

But it was no use. Wherever Noel had gone, she either could not hear Tsubaki or just did not want to show her face. Shaking her head, Tsubaki decided to head back to the kitchen. Nu and Ragna both turned to her and she gave them a wave. "Hello. Um...you two wouldn't happen to know where Jin is, would you?"

With a shrug, Ragna said, "Hell if I know. Don't really care, either."

"Um..." Before Tsubaki could ask why Ragna would not care about his own brother, Nu cut her off. "Nu, like, saw him and Noel head for the guest rooms a minute ago. They're tired, though. So Tsubaki can help Ragna and Nu!"

_Must have just missed her... _Tsubaki nodded. "So, it's still fine if I help? I've...got nothing better to do."

Ragna chuckled. "Course it's fine. We ain't got much to do, though; turns out we gotta wait for Bang to get back with some food. Rachel kinda wanted us to set some shit up, though, so maybe you could help with that."

"Alright. So...what does Rachel need for us to set up?"

After gesturing for her to follow, he went over and took hold of the table's edge. "First, help me move this. I'll lead. Nu, go get my stereo."

Nu nodded and scampered away. "Like, be right there!"

As she grabbed the edge of the table, Tsubaki said, "So, I guess this dance thing isn't taking place in this room?"

"You kidding me? Way the hell too small. Rachel's got some kinda ballroom here." With a grunt, he hefted his side of the table. "Well, let's go."

"R-right." The heavy wood pressed hard against her fingers. If it had any more of an edge to its corners, she was certain it would cut her hands open from its sheer weight. They shuffled through hallways, entering a part of the mansion Tsubaki had never seen before. It dawned on her how little of the place she had actually explored, despite having been there for more than a week. Finally, they came to a pair of doors towering over them. The sight relieved Tsubaki for a moment, knowing that they would have to set the table down for a moment to open the doors. Instead, Ragna paused for a moment before kicking the doors open. With a sigh, Tsubaki shook her head and continued on her way. "So subtle..."

"Eh. It works. Come on, we're almost there." Ragna led her over to a far wall and sidled the table up against it. Once it was in place, he wiped his brow and smirked at her. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem..." Leaning back against the wall, Tsubaki looked around at the room. A pair of elaborate doors, even grander than the ones Ragna had kicked open, waited at the bottom of a short staircase. The room itself was a great dome with a massive glass chandelier hanging in the center. Large paintings adorned the walls. In each corner was a black pedestal, although Tsubaki could not think of a purpose for them. "You said this was a ballroom, right?"

"Eh. Works as one. It's pretty much the entry hall." Ragna scowled up at a painting. "Fucking pretentious rabbit. And why the hell do we gotta do this, anyways?"

Sidling closer to him, Tsubaki sighed. "Well, everyone else already did their part by destroying a Librarium branch. We had nothing to do with it; it's only fair that we earn our keep, so to speak, by helping here."

"...Whatever. Guess you got a point there."

"So...what exactly are we..."

Tsubaki trailed off as Nu entered, half-hidden behind some mammoth music player. "Like, where should Nu put this, Ragna?"

After briefly scanning the room, Ragna indicated the pedestal nearest to her. "Set it near the corner; me and Tsubaki'll get it ready. Go grab those speakers now, alright?"

"Okay!"

While Nu skipped out, Ragna headed over to where she had just set down the stereo. Tsubaki fell into step beside him. As she did so, their hands brushed the slightest bit. She recoiled her hand and glanced at Ragna; he seemed not to have noticed. Shaking her head, she looked down, realizing that her heart was beating faster than normal. _What? Why am I still...? I suppose I can't help it. But tonight, I'll be with Jin again and everything will be alright. These feelings will stop and we can just stay as friends. _Once they reached the corner, Ragna indicated a nearby stepladder. "Alright. Once I'm up on the ladder, hand that thing to me, got it?"

"Of course."

A minute later, the task was complete and they moved straight to the corner to their left. Nu entered, carrying a large speaker, albeit not as large the main system. "Um, like, where does this go, Ragna?"

"Bring it over here. We'll put it up. Then go grab the other one and the wires and shit." After a brief pause, he turned and gave her a rare smile. "Oh, and thanks for the help."

Giggling, Nu raced off once more. Once she was gone, Tsubaki crouched down and grabbed hold of the speaker. "Here, I'll take care of this one, if you don't mind."

Ragna shrugged. "Hey, no problems here. As long as you can handle it, that is."

"I'm not exactly weak, you know." Hoisting the device, she trudged up the step ladder and placed it up on the pedestal. After swiveling it to adjust, she started back down the steps. However, her heel clipped one and she stumbled back with a shriek. Before she could fall to the tiled floor, Ragna caught her around the chest. As he eased her down, she breathed a sigh of relief. Then they both realized exactly where he had grabbed her. As Tsubaki blushed at the feeling of his fingers clutching her breast, she gave a prolonged gasp before snapping out of her brief reverie.

For his part, Ragna's eyes widened. _Ooh, squishy OH SHIT_. He released her and backed away, his face as red as hers. As Tsubaki wheeled around, he held his hands up in defense. "Shit, sorry, didn't mean to, I mean I saw you falling and so I...um..."

Crossing her arms over her chest—_like there's any chance of it happening again—_Tsubaki huffed, forcing an annoyed look onto her face. _Tonight cannot possibly come fast enough; I'm sure that the moment I dance with Jin, it'll bury this...attraction_. "...Don't let it happen again. N-now...um..."

She cut off as the doors opened once more and Nu stepped in. "Hey, Ragna, Nu's got the...um...why are Ragna and Tsubaki blushing?"

Storming over to the opposite corner, Tsubaki shook her head. "Nothing happened. Come on, let's finish this up."

Although confused, Nu shrugged and brought the second speaker over to Tsubaki. It was set up without incident. Once they were done, Nu asked, "What now?"

Ragna glanced at the bundle of wires laying near the second speaker. _Should only take a couple minutes to hook those to the stereo. _"Go see if Bang and the squirrel are back yet. And then wait in the kitchen; I'll be there in a minute."

As soon as Nu was gone, Tsubaki headed towards the exit. "Um...I think I'm going to go rest before the dance here."

"Huh?" Ragna, crouching to grab a cord, looked up. "You're not gonna help cook?"

"Sorry. I'm...kind of tired."

Heaving a deep sigh, Ragna stared down at the floor. "It's because of what just happened, right?"

She nodded; at the moment, his very presence made her face burn with shame. "I'm sorry."

"Well, fine. See you later, then."

"All right. Later, Ragna."

After she left, Ragna, crestfallen, resumed working with the wire. _Goddamn it..._

* * *

><p>Some hours later, Tsubaki stood before the mirror in her room, giving herself one last look-over. The shimmery cerulean dress, she decided, was a bit too revealing in the chest area, but... <em>It's fine. It doesn't matter that much. <em>Smiling to herself, she strode out into the hallway, thoughts of Jin playing in her mind. As she reached Ragna's door, she paused, wondering if she should check on him. Although she blushed at the memory of her last encounter with him, she rapped twice on the door. "Ragna? Are you there?"

"Huh?" The door opened a moment later and Ragna, dressed like usual, peeked out. "Sup?"

While her blush deepened, she glanced away from him."I was just wondering if you'd like to go ahead to the dance with me."

"...I guess." He stepped into the hallway, firmly avoiding looking her anywhere but the face. "Thought you were mad at me, though."

"Not really. It was an accident; I forgive you for it." Before they left the hall, she glanced once more at his door. "By the way, what happened to that defensive Ars you had on the door?"

Ragna shrugged. "Why the hell should I keep it? I trust you enough now. And besides, it's a pain in the ass to get rid of and then put back on every time I wanna go in there."

With a chuckle, Tsubaki nodded. "I suppose it would be."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, lured on by the sound of a waltz blaring from the entry hall. Tsubaki's smile widened as they grew closer, her imagination running wild with plans for herself and Jin. Ragna, on the other hand, grimaced, not expecting to enjoy a single part of it. As they reached the double doors, Nu, who had been leaning on a wall, raced up to them. "Yay! Ragna came! Come on, dance with Nu!"

"The hell?" Ragna stepped away before she could grab his arm again. "Forget it. I don't dance. Don't even try whining, either."

"But...okay..." Deflating, Nu nodded. "Nu's gonna go get some food now."

"Alright. Join you in a bit." Ragna followed her into the ballroom and quickly scanned it. Already, several people were on the floor. Bang and Litchi holding each other in tight proximity, Rachel sharing a friendly dance with Valkenhayn, even Carl with a reluctant Platinum... He rolled his eyes and turned to Tsubaki. "So. Gonna find Jin to dance with him?"

"Of course." She started across the floor and gave Ragna a wave. "Talk to you later."

As Ragna headed straight for the table, stocked with food, she spotted Jin sitting next to Noel at the opposite end of the room. With a smile, she started towards them. _Talking together? That's good; glad to see they're getting along. Huh? Are they...holding hands? Well, I suppose they are friends...and...and..._

And Tsubaki's world seemed to shatter as Jin leaned in, placing a reciprocated kiss on Noel's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. Not gonna lie, I'm nervous about this entire damn chapter.**

**Also, for anyone who's interested in a BlazBlue RP, check my profile. /shamelessness  
><strong>


	7. Serenade

Tsubaki's breath caught as memories flashed through her mind.

* * *

><p><em>"Who are you?"<em>

_ The girl's words carried across the manor grounds, but no response came. Wondering if her words had gone unheard, she scampered over to the strange boy. "Um...hi! Who are you?"_

_ The boy turned a cold gaze her way. "Who are you?"_

_ "I'm Tsubaki Yayoi."_

_ "...Oh, the girl from the Yayoi family."_

_ "Uh-huh." Tsubaki cocked her head. "Have you heard about me?"_

_ The boy sighed. "I heard that there was only one child in the Yayoi family...a girl."_

_ Blushing, Tsubaki looked away, reminded of the eternal loneliness that accompanied her father's meetings. Rather than talk any more about her family, she decided to change the subject. "U-um, so, what's your name?"_

_ "U-uh..." The boy blinked; she briefly wondered if her forwardness had been rude. "...Jin. Jin Kisaragi."_

_ Her eyes lit up. "I know the Kisaragi manor. I've been there with my father before."_

_ After a moment of receiving no answer from Jin, she looked down, her glow fading. "I don't think I ever met you before, Jinny the Kisaragi."_

_ "The Kisaragi family has a whole brood of children, so the fact we've never met isn't surprising."_

_ "Oh, I didn't know that... Um, what are you doing here, Jinny the Kisaragi?"_

_ "I'm attending the Conference of Leaders. It seems that I've been nominated to be the next head of the Kisaragi family."_

_ Tsubaki blinked. So many big words left her young mind overwhelmed. "Nomi-what? I don't get it, Jinny the Kisaragi."_

_ With a huff, Jin said, "If you don't understand, than it's nothing you need to worry about. ...More importantly, hasn't anyone ever taught you how to speak, you know, politely?"_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "You see, you're younger than me. So I'm telling you to show me some respect."_

_ "Oh, my father tells me I need to be polite to everyone too... He gets mad at me when I don't... I'm sorry."_

_ "It's...nothing you need to apologize for. If you could just...stop calling me that..."_

_ "W-Well, what should I call you?"_

_ "Ah, well, I mean, my name-"_

_ "Then you want me to call you Jin?"_

_ "I-I meant my family na-"_

_ "Jin! Jin!"_

_ Jin sighed. "Whatever works for you."_

_ "Yaaay! That means you're my brother now, right?"_

* * *

><p>Her finger twitched.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Mind if I come in, Tsubaki?"<em>

_ Tsubaki jolted at the sound of Jin's voice, glancing up from her history textbook. "O-of course. Just a moment."_

_ After marking her page, she took to her feet with a slight blush. Glad that neither of her roommates was present, she opened the door. "Hello, Jin. It's good to see you."_

_ "Good to see you, too." The warm smile Jin wore sent butterflies fluttering within Tsubaki's stomach and deepened the crimson burning her cheeks. "I was just seeing how you're doing. It's your first day here, right?"_

_ "Y-yes, that's right. Um, I'm doing fine. My roommates..." After pausing for a moment, she shook her head. No point telling him about Nanaya's brusque demeanor just yet. "My roommates seem alright. So, yeah. I'll take it you're doing fine?"_

_ "Same as usual." Jin chuckled. His face then grew more serious. "Would you like me to show you around? I'm sure this place must be..."_

_ She leaned closer and took hold of his hand, forcing him to trail off. "I'd love that."_

* * *

><p>Her lips twisted into a feral snarl.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You're leaving, Jin?"<em>

_ A rhetorical question if there ever was one. Still, Tsubaki clung to her hope that Jin was not about to just fly out of her life, even as he stood at the ramp of an airship. He turned to her and hid his own sadness with a smile. "I'm sorry, Tsubaki, but I've been called to Wadatsumi to help with the war for Ikaruga. I'm afraid I have no choice in the matter."_

_ "...I see. Well, um..." She trailed off as he wrapped his arms around her. Pressing her face into his chest, she returned the embrace. "...Good luck, then. Please come back safe."_

_ "Of course. Keep up your studies." After breaking off the hug, he gave her one last smile before stepping onto the ramp. "You never know. When all this is over, we might end up in the same unit."_

_ "True." Despite herself, Tsubaki chuckled at the thought. Although her arm felt leaden, she managed to force a wave to him. "I'll wait for you."_

_ Just before the ramp closed, Jin said, "And I'll be waiting for you as well."_

_ Minutes later, as the airship shot across the sky, Tsubaki watched it from atop a rail. In spite of the tears rolling down her cheeks, she wore a bright smile._

_ Everything was going to be all right._

* * *

><p>Tsubaki stepped forward, the blade of betrayal burning in her gut. There was a clear lane devoid of dancers between her and the two kissers; no one to get in her way. He...he was supposed to be<strong> hers<strong>. He promised he'd wait for her. And this spineless traitor who could not even look her in the eye stole him. After everything they'd been through together...to think Tsubaki had considered Noel her best friend... Envy called to her, summoning her to tear down the girl and reclaim Jin as her own. And all around her, these couples _dared_ to be happy. She glared over at Bang and Litchi. Although music blared, she heard short bursts of what he was saying. Justice, peace, love... How dare he claim to stand for such values? He, and all of his friends...they didn't deserve this! None of them did! Not when she...

Her mind caught up and she realized just what she was about to do. She was surrounded by Noel's friends. To attack her now would be to incur their wrath, a battle she could not hope to win even if she had Izayoi. Tsubaki gripped her head, strung between options on a razor thread. Rage consumed her very soul, but... If she attacked Noel here and succumbed to this...how would that win back Jin's affections? He'd hate her...Makoto would hate her...Ragna...but...she hated Noel so much... Now squeezing her eyes shut, Tsubaki shook her head. Although her furor burned white hot, she spun on her heel and stormed back out of the ballroom. Now was not the time for action.

Ragna watched the entire way, unsure of what was happening. The moment Tsubaki threw open one of the great doors, he turned to Nu and said, "Hey, I'll be right back. Gotta go check on Tsubaki here."

* * *

><p>Her breathing heavy, Tsubaki rested her forehead against the wall of some hallway; she had long lost track of her whereabouts. With a snarl, she jammed a fist against the wall, pain splitting her knuckles. Tears of rage started down her cheeks. She could not focus on anything other than Jin and Noel for more than a second. Even now that Noel was out of sight, she still felt hatred's malevolent summons. After a violent shake of her head, she punched the wall again.<p>

"Hey! The hell's going on?" The voice startled her and she whipped her face around. Ragna stood in the hallway; he flinched at the sudden swiveling of her head. "You okay? You look like a feral animal."

"What do you want?" None of her attraction to the Grim Reaper flowed through her at the moment, nor did memories of time spent with him. He was Noel's friend, and thus he was going to_... _"Leave me alone!"

The shriek stunned Ragna into paralysis. It took a moment for his mind to register that such fury actually had him scared a bit. With a shake of his head, he regained his composure and continued toward her. "Sorry, ain't going nowhere. I have no idea what the hell happened, but I'm gonna talk to you. Don't like it? Tough shit, you need it."

"What do you know? You barely even know me." With a sniff, she turned and marched away. "I have no intention of talking to any of _her_ friends right now. I don't know why you'd even do this."

Yep. The single most rational chick he had met in a long time had completely lost it. Ragna wondered just what the hell Noel had done to her. Although he knew she would not take kindly to his continued presence, he followed Tsubaki into the art gallery they had spoken to Valkenhayn in. "Like I said; don't like it, tough shit. And I'm doing this 'cause you're my friend."

That froze Tsubaki, a rocket that cracked the shell of rage building around her. After a moment, she glanced back and sniffed again. "I'm grateful you consider me that, but I want _nothing_ to do with anyone associated with _her_ at the moment. Maybe later."

As she turned to walk away from him, Ragna raced after her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Before she could spin around to swat it away, he said, "Okay, look, I have no idea what the hell's going on. All I know is...well, you're not acting like the Tsubaki I know. And I'm gonna drill some damn sense into you before you totally fuck up here."

Tsubaki stopped, shaking with anger. "Again. You. Don't. _Know me_. At least not well enough to make such judgments about who I am."

Ragna spun her around to face him and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Don't need to; you're about to erupt and I don't wanna see where you'll end up if you do."

Face twisting further, Tsubaki felt the urge to slug him straight in the face and be on her way; she did not need this right now. An inner voice reminded her that he was just trying to help and she might as well listen_. _Shaking away her voice of reason, she glared up at him. He knew. He must have. There's no way he didn't know. And he...Rage, a wildfire that held dominion on her mind, stole away all her self-control. She grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him close to shout right in his face. "Why? Why didn't you tell me? You're their friend, you must have known, so why didn't you _tell me_?"

"The hell? Tell you what...?" He trailed off as it finally clicked. "...It's about Noel and Jin, isn't it? Shit..."

"He was supposed to be mine...he promised he'd wait for me...and she stole him. Why...why didn't you...?" Tsubaki broke into sobs and leaned forward, resting her forehead on Ragna's shoulder. As her anger was drowned by the building deluge of tears, she uttered a weak, "...He promised..."

It took Ragna a moment to react to her change in emotion. Once it registered, he slid his arms down and embraced her, pulling her in tight. "I'm...really sorry. I mean, don't think you're gonna believe me, but...well, I am. Is it alright if we talk? I don't wanna just...shit, I dunno..."

"I'm…" She pulled herself out of his arms and backed up against the far wall. As she slid down to fall to her knees, she said, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

With a sigh, Ragna stepped over to her and dropped to a knee. "Well, to be fair, I didn't know they were together either. Or that you liked him like that. If I had, I woulda told you."

"…Makoto tried to tell me, didn't she? But…" Sobbing harder, she buried her face in her palms. "…I don't…"

"Here. Let's take a walk around, alright?" Ragna rose to his feet. "Tell me everything that's going on and shit. I mean, you said it best; if you got something on your chest, best to get it out, right?"

"…I suppose you're right." Shaking her head, Tsubaki stood up and came to his side. They started off down the hall. "Um...sorry for snapping at you. That was uncalled for, especially since you were trying to help me."

"Don't worry about it. So, wanna tell me what the hell's going on?"

Tsubaki hung her head. "...Well, um…three years ago, just before he left for Ikaruga, Jin…promised he'd wait for me. I've held on to that promise, b-but…I don't know what to think. He…why did he…did it mean nothing to him?"

Sensing that her tears were about to strengthen, Ragna wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You'd know better than I would. Don't think it's the case, though."

Tsubaki nodded. "...It was naïve of me to hold on so strongly to that. But...what we had back then...I don't know what to do..."

"I'll tell you what you don't do." Ragna stared straight into her eyes, as firm as could be. "Don't go after Noel; it won't-"

Tsubaki hissed. "She _stole_ Jin from me! You expect me to just let that go? I hate her so much... And besides, what right do _you _have to tell me I shouldn't seek revenge when you're doing the same?"

"Yeah. And look where that's got me." After holding his look for another moment, Ragna sighed. "Just trust me, alright? You don't wanna go through this. It won't help a damn thing; hell, think about how Makoto would act. Or, shit, Jin. You try to get revenge on Noel for this, it ain't gonna be pretty."

"But..." Although she did not want to acknowledge it, Tsubaki knew he was right. "What am I supposed to do...?"

"Well, not that, obviously. All I can say is pick yourself up and keep going. The world didn't end or nothing, so...yeah." Ragna glanced at his arm. "If I was able to drag myself back to my feet after Terumi screwed me over, I know for a goddamn fact you can do the same here. You gotta move on from him. Uh...sorry if I'm being too harsh or whatever."

"It's fine. You're..." After wiping away her tears, she looked up at him. "You're right. About everything..."

"Tch. About the first time that's ever happened..."

For the first time since witnessing the kiss, Tsubaki allowed the slightest bit of joy to show through as she chuckled. "I...doubt that. Um...I'd like to go back to the dance now..."

Ragna blinked. "Seriously?"

Tsubaki nodded. "I...need to move on. Crying in a hallway isn't going to help. Um...thanks, Ragna. I...really needed that."

"No problem. Um, glad to help and stuff…"

As they meandered back to the ballroom, Tsubaki blushed and looked down. "Um…I'm sorry you had to see that side of me. I…hope you don't think too much less of me, but…"

"Eh. I don't. Ain't no worse than I get for less." He slid his arm off of her shoulders. "Really, can't blame you for getting that pissed."

Tsubaki nodded. "…I just feel so betrayed. She was supposed to be my best friend, but…she took Jin and couldn't even bring herself to tell me. How am I supposed to…? Um, never mind. I imagine you're getting tired of me dwelling on…"

With a soft smile, Ragna shook his head. "Nah. I ain't gonna tell you not to talk about this; I'm not that much of a jackass."

After chuckling again, Tsubaki said, "Well, still. I'm just going in circles now. Thanks for hearing me out."

"Again, not a problem." They had finally reached the double doors once more. This time, Ragna opted to just push them open rather than kick them. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the darkened entry hall. Everyone except for Taokaka was on the dance floor now; the latter was predictably gorging herself at the food-laden table. None of the dancing couples had changed, although Ragna noted that Platinum looked far less reluctant now. Jin and Noel spun in place together; Tsubaki averted her eyes at the sight. And… Ragna nudged Tsubaki. "Uh…why the hell's the squirrel dancing with Nu?"

"Huh?" In the very center of the dance floor, Makoto was locked in a rapid dance at odds with the music, a stunned, flustered Murakumo Unit trying to keep up with her. With a groan, Tsubaki shook her head, holding in laughter. "I don't know, but if I had to guess… Makoto got bored and forced Nu into dancing with her. Trust me, there's pretty much no denying Makoto when she sets her mind to something."

"…Huh. Crazy squirrel chick." Shaking his head as well, Ragna led Tsubaki over to some chairs next to the table. After he took a seat, he glanced over at Taokaka. "Hey, Tao! You had damn well better be planning on saving some for the rest of us!"

As Ragna left to grab some food, Tsubaki sighed. Although she wanted to look anywhere but there, her eyes affixed themselves to the slow dance between Jin and Noel. Every passing moment further doused the flame of romance that once burned for her oldest friend. She wondered how deep the damage to their friendship would run, even if he was not the target of her ire. Despair threatened to crush her again; she tried to ward it off. She told herself that she should be happy for them, not raging from jealousy. She could move on from this; it was not the end of the world. But…how could she feel anything positive for Noel? This was…how could this happen?

Songs sounded through the night as she watched the couple, tears dribbling out again. After about ten minutes, Ragna sat near her, wiping his mouth. "Holy shit, Valk makes an awesome…um…shit, you're crying again."

Tsubaki smirked despite herself. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Really."

"If you say so." Still, he stared at her in worry. She had just had two of her closest bonds ripped apart; there was no telling how long she would stay locked in misery if left alone. He had to help her. Somehow. Not that he was any good with words, but since her best friend was currently too busy dancing with Nu to help her…

Nu's words came back to him. _Does Ragna, like, totally have a crush on Tsubaki? _Snorting, Ragna shook his head. Of course he didn't. Just because she was his friend…he growled, damning Nu for asking such a question. Sighing, he glanced over at Tsubaki. Yeah, no way was he just going to leave her in such misery. He scooted over a couple seats so that he was right beside her. With a small blush, Ragna looked down. "Um…Tsubaki?"

She didn't look away. "Yes?"

"U-um…" With a sigh, Ragna forced himself to look at the side of her face. "Wanna, um…dance with me?"

For the second time that night, Tsubaki's breath caught. After a moment, she turned a wide-eyed stare his way. "You…you're serious? I thought…you said you don't dance…"

"Well, I've never actually done it before, but… I can tell you were really looking forward to dancing with Jin here, and I wanna cheer you up so…yeah." He stood up and extended a hand towards her. "So, can I have this dance and all that shit?"

Reality seemed to have been shattered for Tsubaki as she accepted the hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Shock kept her silent as they headed over to the others. Awed stares greeted them, with the exception of Makoto's wry smile. They came to a halt and Ragna wheeled around to face Tsubaki. "So, uh, how do we do this?"

"U-um…" Still not sure whether she was dreaming or not, she took hold of one of his hands and brought it over to her waist. She placed one hand on his shoulder and clasped his hand with the other. "I-I know this…um…s-sorry if it's a bit…I don't know, intimate…"

Ragna shrugged. "It works. So…like…I dunno what the hell I'm doing, so can you lead or something?"

"Y-Yes, of course."

With that, she started to step in time with the slow minuet flowing from the speakers, leading Ragna in a revolving dance. Their dancing started off shaky and clumsy, with Ragna periodically treading on one of her feet. However, as the song progressed, the dancing smoothed out. Once the occasional bursts of pain ceased for the most part, Tsubaki's eyes drifted from her feet to the other couples. Around her, she heard light conversation.

Bang guffawed as he engaged in a lively dance with Litchi; it seemed that concepts such as tempo and meter meant nothing to the ninja. "Truly a wondrous day, is it not, Miss Litchi? Just look at the joy that fills this room!"

Litchi could hardly speak due to her laughter. "I-it really is, isn't it?"

"Indeed! And yet…" Bang slowed down an iota and leaned in closer to her face. "None can be as I happy as I, now that you have been freed from the Library's cold grasp."

As she slowed the dance down to something acceptable for the music, Litchi reached up to stroke his cheek. "I know I've said this a lot already, but thank you so much, Bang. I…made so many mistakes that…I still don't know how you could forgive me…"

"You did it all for a friend, a noble goal. I, Bang Shishigami, pledge to help you cure your poor friend. Rest assured, before the Library falls, Arakune shall be Lotte Carmine once more."

"I know you will." Litchi glanced over at where Ragna and Tsubaki danced and sighed. "...I hope Tsubaki can leave the Library as well. She's...good and all, but she is incredibly loyal to them. Blindly, even."

Bang laughed again. "I would not worry about her. Look how she dances with Ragna, the greatest enemy of her beloved Librarium. Passion must burn in her heart for him; that flame shall burn through the chains keeping her in the Library's hold."

Giggling at his eternal over-the-top demeanor, Litchi said, "I sure hope so."

Meanwhile, a fair ways away, Platinum glared at Ragna with what could only be called disgust. "What? How can anyone stand to dance with him? Is she brainless or something?"

"Luna, please." Carl squeezed her hand, requesting that she continue the minuet rather than focus on Ragna. "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

"As enjoyable as this gets. Luna hates dancing..." In spite of her protests, Platinum's face flushed. "...I'm just doing this because no one was dancing with you. It's not because I like you or anything..."

Carl chuckled. It was not hard to see through her veil of forced hostility. "If you say so. Would you care to join me tomorrow? I'm not sure exactly what we'd do, but..."

"Probably make me work on manners again." Inside, though, Platinum glowed at the suggestion. "Sure, whatever. I guess Luna can hang out with you and Ada."

Tsubaki smirked a little, having heard most of the conversation between the young pair. She glanced at Rachel and Valkenhayn, wrapped up in discussing some matter that sounded important. Something about a Librarium armory... An emotional weight crushed her without warning, triggered by her watching of the couples. Sighing, Tsubaki looked over at Jin and Noel, dead silent in their dancing. Even Ragna's presence could not keep tears from teasing her eyes as she watched him; the knowledge that she would never be with him scarred her heart. How could she even begin to forgive either of them? Today was the worst...

The song ended and the next started, a lively waltz. Despite the increase in tempo, their revolutions did not speed up. As Tsubaki stared at Jin, Ragna gave her hand a small squeeze. "Hey, come on. Forget about him for a moment; you ain't gonna cheer up you can't take your mind off him."

"...You're right. Sorry, I'll..." As Tsubaki looked back at him, she trailed off. At this proximity and in this situation, his eyes mesmerized her. She found her breath caught, her heart racing. She couldn't hope to look away, even if she wanted to. "…U-um…"

Ragna cocked his head. "You alright? You're trembling."

"I...I am?" After a moment, she realized that he was right. "S-sorry..."

"Nah, it's nothing to apologize for. Just making sure you're okay."

"Ah. Well, um...y-yes, I'm fine." As she giggled, Tsubaki was certain a fire had been lit on her cheeks. This magnet pull to Ragna that had haunted her for the past days won out and she submitted to it. Around them, they could see where some of the couples had split. Nu now sat away from the dance, appearing flustered while Platinum had disappeared entirely. Meanwhile, Makoto seemed to be trying to convince Carl to dance with her. Drifting closer until their chests nearly touched, Tsubaki gave him a broad smile and tightened her grip on his shoulder. "Um...I..."

"Huh? You say something?"

"Uh...not really. Just..." The song ended, and she trailed off so no one would hear her. Around them, gossip ran rampant. They could only guess at what the others were saying about them. The next song started and Tsubaki found her tongue again as she led Ragna once more. "Well, I just want to say...you're actually a really nice guy, Ragna. I'm...really grateful for what you've done."

With a sigh, Ragna shook his head, although his own smile remained. "I'm really not, but...ah, whatever. I gotta say...this has actually been pretty damn nice."

"It has, hasn't it?" They danced in silence for the rest of the song. Every moment that Tsubaki stared into his eyes, she felt as though her heart pounded faster. Her old flame for Jin was on simmer, yes, but everything indicated that a new one would rise from its ashes. But...he was the Grim Reaper. Arguably the most dangerous man in the world and hardly someone of her social stature should be interested in_. _Still...she wondered how he felt about , that song ended and their hands slipped from each other. After a moment, Tsubaki broke the spell Ragna's eyes had cast and looked down. "Um...thanks for the dance, Ragna."

"Yeah, you too." He gestured to the table, now hosting a sleeping Taokaka. "What do you say we get some food?"

"Didn't you just eat?" Tsubaki chuckled, but fell in step with him. "Well, actually that sounds pretty good right now. Sure."

"Alright, cool." As they approached the buffet, Ragna gave Nu an offhand wave. "Hey, Nu. 'Sup?"

"Hm?" The pale girl looked up, her sole exposed eye showing sorrow. "U-um...Nu is...Nu is fine..."

"Huh?" As he and Tsubaki sat down, he glanced at Nu again. "Something wrong?"

With a sigh, Nu looked down. "...Ragna danced with Tsubaki, but...Ragna didn't want to dance with Nu..."

"...Shit. Uh...I dunno what to say about that..." He dropped down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're a good friend and all, but...Tsubaki really needed to be cheered up and crap. So, um...yeah, sorry about that. So, wanna tell me why the _hell _you were dancing with the damn squirrel?"

At once, Nu's face burned red. "U-um...Nu was just, like, sitting by herself and then Makoto, like, totally came up and said she was bored and grabbed Nu by the wrist and, like, dragged Nu to the dance floor and...Nu's really confused and stuff..."

Tsubaki laughed, but inside it was as though someone had doused her only intention had been cheering up a friend. There was nothing more to it."Sorry about Makoto's...um...forwardness. When she sets her mind to something...well, you saw how it goes. And..._what_."

As if she were trying to prove Tsubaki right, Makoto pulled Carl's automaton sister through the bewildered crowd. Carl followed behind, overcome with joy that someone would be so kind to Ada. Ragna, Tsubaki and Nu sat stock still at the spectacle. After a moment, Ragna shook his head and stood up. "Actually, you know what? I'm getting the hell outta here before she decides to drag me into a dance. See you guys later."

"U-um..." Tsubaki rose as well. "I...think I'll go back as well. I...don't really have anything left to do here, so..."

"What, you don't wanna eat?" Ragna gestured back to the table. "Trust me, you don't go for it now, there'll be nothing left for you."

Tsubaki nodded, memories of Makoto's voracious appetite flowing in her mind. "You're right. Well, I'll talk to you later then, Ragna."

"Yeah." He gave her one last look and a quick wave. "Later."

* * *

><p>It was just past ten according to the dark wooden clock on her dresser. Half-asleep, Tsubaki was startled by the sounds of knocking on her door. Rubbing her eyes, she trudged over to the door and opened it. "...Hello?"<p>

"Hey, Tsubaki." Makoto, dressed in nightwear, strolled into the room and flicked on the light. "Fun party, huh?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess..." Shaking her head, Tsubaki roused herself further. "What are you...?"

"Oh. There aren't enough guestrooms, so I'm staying the night in here. That's okay, right? I mean, you can keep the bed. I don't mind sleeping on the floor; I've got a nice, built-in pillow after all." Makoto threw herself to the ground and rested her head in her fluffy tail. She gave Tsubaki a sly grin. "_So_...you and Ragna, huh?"

Tsubaki sighed. She knew this was going to come up. "...I don't know. He...doesn't seem to be interested in me like that..."

Makoto's jaw dropped. She had been kidding about the prospect, but... "Oh, wow. You really do feel like that about him? Damn...well, that's good. I...guess you know about Jin and Noel now..."

Tsubaki nodded. Even with her growing feelings for Ragna, the thought of Jin still stabbed her heart. "...You were trying to tell me, weren't you? About Jin and Noel?"

"Yeah...I really wanted you to know before you ran into them, but..." Makoto sighed and sat up. "Um...I hope you can find a way to forgive them. I mean, friends shouldn't fight each other, right?"

Out of that couple, Tsubaki only saw one friend. And even that was iffy at best for the moment. Managing to hold her tongue, she took a seat on her bed. "...Tell me how this happened. How Noel was able to win over Jin like that."

"Um…well, I'll tell you what I can, but…I don't know that much about it myself. Anyways, from what I can tell, they've really gone through a lot together. Mostly thanks to Terumi and…well, your allegiance. I mean, they were both kind hit by you being with the Library, and…um…yeah. Sorry."

Makoto's words were like a punch to Tsubaki's stomach. "They…it's because of…?

After going over to sit beside her friend, Makoto wrapped an arm across Tsubaki's shoulders. "…I'm really sorry, Tsubaki."

"…Thank you, Makoto." Tsubaki stood up and headed toward the door. "Um…I'm going to go talk to Ragna really quickly. I'll be right back."

"Alright." Just before she left, Makoto gave her a teasing smile. "Have fun!"

Normally, Tsubaki would have chuckled at the comment, but not now, when her mind was once more swamped. It was her fault. Her loyalty to the Librarium had led to this_. _And the longer she stayed with them, the greater the chance more bonds would be broken. What was she to do? She didn't want to lose Makoto or Ragna, but... She reached Ragna's door and knocked. Grumbling sounded from within and a few seconds later, the door opened. Ragna blinked down at her. "Hey, Tsubaki. What's up?"

"Um…" Blushing, she stepped into his room and closed the door. "I just wanted to talk quickly."

Color crept into Ragna's face. Alone with Tsubaki and the door closed…he shook his head. She was far too uptight for anything like _that_."'Bout what?"

"Ragna…" She lunged in and embraced him, burying her face against his chest. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. It…means so much to me that you'd go out of your way like that."

Although he was somewhat confused by it—she had seemed fine when he left her—Ragna returned the embrace. "Hey, it's nothing. Really. I may be a jackass, but…well, yeah. Um…you're alright, right?"

Tsubaki shook her head. "I'm...well...my allegiance to the Librarium is…well, it's cost me a fair bit in my personal life. I know you're going to tell me to leave it, but…it still has my loyalty, even if Terumi's corrupting it. But…I don't want to lose you as well, Ragna. I…really like you…but I'm scared that..."

Ragna sighed, resting his chin atop her head. Shit, she was right. This war could just shatter this little friendship thing they had going. How the hell where they...?"It's gonna be fine. I mean, I'm not sure how, but...look, I'm your friend, alright? I'm gonna help you get through this shit just fine. Somehow. Trust me."

"I do." Even though they were mere words, much of Tsubaki's apprehension disintegrated. Still, she remained in Ragna's arms for a while longer; the comfort they brought was too much to turn away from. After a whole minute, she pulled out of his grip. "Well, um...I know I've said it a lot lately, but...thanks, Ragna. I'll...see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Night, Tsubaki." With one last warm smile, Tsubaki left and returned to her room. The light was out and she could just make out Makoto's form on the ground, curled up with her tail for warmth. As Tsubaki shut the door and walked over to her bed, she felt the last vestiges of despair leave her at last.

Somehow, everything was going to be all right.


	8. Fiction

**A/N: This took way the hell too long. Sorry for that.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 9<span>_

Ragna woke up, his instincts telling him that it was later than normal. With a deep yawn, he stretched and clambered to his feet. After throwing on his trademark jacket, he trudged out into the hallway and glanced at the door to Tsubaki's room. He sighed. Better to let her rest after the previous night. He moved past it and made his way to the kitchen. At least it looked like she was going to be fine. Still, if she needed anything…

To his surprise, she was in the kitchen, cooking up a little breakfast. As he entered, blinking, she turned to him. "Oh, good morning, Ragna."

"Hey." Ragna came to a stop beside her, gazing into the frying pan. Bacon. Hell yeah. "You doing alright?"

"I'm…doing better. I mean, it hurts, of course, but…" She gave him a smile. "I'll be fine. So, are you up for some breakfast here?"

"Sure." With a shrug, Ragna leaned back against a counter. "You don't gotta do this, though…"

"It's fine. I mean, you've been cooking for me since I got here. Just thought I'd return the favor for…" She trailed off as a blonde-haired girl poked her head inside. Noel and Tsubaki locked stares for a moment before the latter, filled with cold anger at the sight, sighed. "…You can come in if you want, Noel. Just…"

"N-no, it's fine…" Noel shook her head and backed away. "…I'm sorry, Tsubaki…"

"…Anyways." As Noel left, Tsubaki's smile returned. "Just thought I'd cook for you for once. And…well, it's a bit of a thank you for last night, as well."

"Alright, cool. Thanks." Ragna went to lean back in a chair as he waited. His eyes drifted over to her as she worked. To think that he could actually consider someone as loyal to the Library as her a friend…he chuckled. Hell, maybe he wasn't as much of a jackass as he thought he was. "So, you doing anything today?"

"Not really." As she worked, Tsubaki blushed. "I…was hoping that I could maybe spend some time with you here…"

With a roll of his shoulders, Ragna chuckled. "Ain't a problem with me. Got something in mind?"

"Not offhand." Tsubaki shrugged, focused on the food for a moment. After finishing, she prepared a pair of plates, piled up with bacon and toast, and went to sit beside Ragna. "Well, um…here you go."

"Awesome, thanks." As he dug into his meal, an image came to Ragna; Tsubaki's face twisted with rage, murderous intent written in her eyes. To his surprise, he shivered at the image. "So, um…you gonna try to talk to Noel and Jin about this shit or…"

For several moments, Tsubaki acted as though no question had been leveled at her. After a deep sip of her juice, she sighed. "…Eventually, yes. Probably Jin before Noel. Just…not yet. I don't know if I could remain calm enough to talk them at the moment. Um, sorry."

"The hell you apologizing for?" Ragna turned a bemused look on her. "Nah, don't worry, I understand. Ain't gonna force you talk to them before you're ready."

With a nod, Tsubaki smiled at him. She felt as though she were squirming on the inside when he returned it. "Thanks. So…well, we'll decide what to do after breakfast."

* * *

><p>"You sure you're comfortable with this?" Ragna wore a slight blush as he followed Tsubaki into her room. The same thought pounded away in his head; a reasonably attractive girl had just pulled him by the hand into her bedroom. This was…different. But no way it was anything like...that. "…Just what do you got in mind, anyways?"<p>

"Hm?" Tsubaki led him over to a table, concerned by the stiffness in his hand. "I was just thinking, like, a game or something. Um…do you play chess, by any chance?"

"Chess?" Ragna relaxed and shrugged. "Played it a bit with Jubei. Sucked aloud, though."

"That's fine; I'm not particularly good myself." After she coaxed Ragna into sitting down, she scurried to a corner of the room and produced a wooden chessboard, folded on itself to contain the pieces. As she set up the board, she glanced up at him. "Um…is this alright?"

Ragna shrugged. "Sure. Ain't got a problem with it. Um...I don't remember the rules too well, though..."

"That's fine, I can go over them for you quickly." Once she finished placing the pieces, she grabbed the nearest one. "Okay, um, this one's a rook..."

A few minutes later, Ragna nodded as he replayed the influx of information. "Alright...think I got this...thanks, Tsubaki."

"No problem, Ragna." Tsubaki eyed the pieces set. "Well...um, would you like to go first?"

"Uh...sure. Um..." With a shrug, Ragna picked up a pawn and shifted it forward a couple of spaces. "...This work?"

"It's a legal move, yes." Tsubaki smirked as she shifted a pawn as well and freed her bishop. "You...might want to be a little careful, however..."

"Huh? Why?"

* * *

><p>"Checkmate." Tsubaki moved her bishop a few spaces and gave it a clear shot at his king. She raised a wry smirk at him. "Like I said."<p>

Ragna gaped at the board. "...You kicked my ass in _three turns_?"

"More or less, yes." Tsubaki's smirk widened. "Did you even pay any attention to what I was doing?"

"Uh..."

With a chuckle, Tsubaki started to reset the game pieces. "You might want to consider it. Want to go again?"

A puff of a laugh escaped Ragna's lips as he grinned. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>"Dammit! Come on, I almost had you there!" Ragna jabbed a finger down at the board and did his best to hold in chuckles. "See? One more move, and you would've been in check!"<p>

"And again, you failed to pay any mind to my strategy, allowing me to sneak in and defeat you once more." Tsubaki leaned back and stretched. "That's ten times now. Want to go again?"

"...Eh, let's take a break." With his own stretch, Ragna smiled as he calmed down. "I mean, shit, I'm having fun and all, but..."

"No, it's fine." Tsubaki rose to her feet and glanced down at Ragna. "Um, would you like me to bring you something to drink? I mean, I'm not sure what Rachel has, but..."

"Sure, that'd be nice. Thanks." As soon as she was gone, Ragna wandered about the room. A small pile of papers on the desk caught his eye. After taking the top one in hand, he blinked at the lines written on it. He cocked his head. Did Tsubaki write this?

The text featured paragraph after paragraph of the Six Heroes and their battle with some hellspawn. The more he read, the more he realized that this was not a historical account. He did not get very far before Tsubaki returned. "Here you...go..."

Ragna jumped at the sound and wheeled around to face her. With a sheepish grin, he rubbed the back of his head. "Er. Um. Hi."

Crimson jetted through Tsubaki's cheeks. he scampered over to the stack of papers still on the desk and set the cup she brought with her down. "W-were you reading that?"

"Um..." Ragna sighed and handed the sheet back to her. "Sorry about that. I...was just curious and I didn't know what this was and...well, um, it was good from what I read."

"Really?" Tsubaki's blush deepened and a tiny giggle squeaked from her throat. "U-um...thanks...it's not that good, though..."

"Hey, better than anything I could crap out." Ragna glanced over to read more of the story. "Although...yeah, you'd be basing it off of what they're like in your historical dramas and shit. Um...is it alright if I read through this?"

"O-of course." Tsubaki's blush deepened further, but she nodded and gestured for him to follow her over to the bed. "Um..."

With a smirk, Ragna grabbed the rest of the papers and sat beside her. His eyes flitted over the words, even if some were beyond his understanding. In the corner of his eyes, however, he could still see Tsubaki's face, drawn with anxiety. After a few minutes of reading, he turned to smile at her. "Like I said. Looks good to me."

Tsubaki felt a weight of anxiety lift from her mind as she grinned. "Er, um...thanks. I...am not that sure of my writing ability..."

"You should be. Better than most shit I've read, I'd say." Ragna paused as he stared into her eyes, unnerved. Questions about how deep her feelings for him ran budded in his mind, but he shunted them away for the time being. "Er...seriously. Show some pride."

He mentally berated himself for the harsh-sounding demand. To his surprise, however, Tsubaki just laughed. "Jin used to tell me the same thing. To be prideful of my abilities. I...suppose I could, but..."

At once, morose silence fell upon her. When she spoke, her voice was little more than a whisper. "...Sorry, it's just..."

"Jin, yeah." A scowl etched across his lips and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You gonna be alright?"

"...Eventually, yes." Tsubaki leaned her forehead on his shoulder. "...Right now, I don't think I could bear to look at either of them..."

"Yeah, I gotcha." Although he was uneasy with their proximity, Ragna wrapped his hand around her shoulders. "Look, Tsubaki. You need someone to talk to or something like that, I'll be here, alright?"

Although Ragna could not see it, a deep burn of a blush scorched across her cheeks as her arms wound around him. "...Thanks, Ragna. You've...done so much for me..."

"Ain't a problem. You don't deserve the shit life's throwing at you right now."

"You're..." Tsubaki turned her eyes up to meet his. "...Really my best friend right now. You and Makoto are about all I have here..."

"What about the Clover runt? Thought he was your friend, too."

"...And Carl, too. But..." She buried her face in his chest and didn't notice the tension it brought to him. "...You mean so much to me right now..."

"Mm..." God damn it, she _did_ feel that way about him. And outside of some admission that yeah, she was pretty damn cute and probably his best friend at the moment, no such fire burned in him. Still, he couldn't just shun her. Not now, not when she was trapped in this mental mire. His grip around her shoulders tightened. "...You're a damned good friend yourself, you know. I don't give a damn if we're on different sides or anything like that..." Damn it, she was gonna misinterpret that...

"I don't care about that either, Ragna. I..." With a blush, Tsubaki looked down. "U-um...would you...like to finish reading?"

Thank you so damn much. "Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

><p>"Dead serious, Tsubaki. That shit was damn good, far as I'm concerned." Ragna chuckled as he reassured Tsubaki on her writing ability for at least the fifth time. His appreciation for her writing ability tempered his minor annoyance with her insecurity. "I mean, okay, so I ain't exactly the best judge of quality, but..."<p>

"I-If you say so..." With a giggle, Tsubaki took the pages back, blushing as her hand brushed his. "I'm...glad you enjoyed it. Um, is...Jubei anything like how I wrote him?"

"Pretty close, yeah." Although he smirked at her, inside he snarled. He was no damn expert, not in the least, but he figured that rejection would shatter her. Not exactly something he wanted on his conscience. How the hell was he going to deal with this? He took a deep breath to settle himself for the moment; he didn't have to think about this right now. "Hey, whaddya say we..."

A knock on the door sounded and Rachel's voice followed. "I require entry, assuming the two of you are decent."

While Tsubaki blushed a deep crimson, Ragna growled and went over to open the door. "Real goddamn funny, rabbit. The hell do you want?"

"I have an assignment for you. The Librarium has developed a new weapon and has stored it in an armory outside of the 11th Hierarchical City Shinatsu. According to intelligence provided by Miss Nanaya, it is designed to emulate your own Azure Grimoire. Thus, I believe it best for you to dispose of it. Any objections, Ragna?"

A vicious smirk had sprung to life on his lips well before Rachel finished. A chance to break confinement for a couple hours. Just what he needed. If only there was a way for Tsubaki to earn a reprieve as well; would probably do her a lot of good. But no, that was impossible. "Heh. Hell yeah, I'm up for it. When do I go?"

"You depart in an hour's time. I suggest using that time wisely, as opposed to playing games with Miss Yayoi here." A flash in Rachel's eyes startled both of them, but she went on before either could mention it. "And I do believe Jin wishes to speak with you, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki froze up entirely, a flare of anger washing over her. Jin. He had crushed her heart with his actions the night before, and _now_ he wanted to talk. Still, she could at least hear him out. Or something. "Very well. I suppose I could meet with him."

Rachel blinked; every word from Tsubaki had come off as venom. However, what went on between the two of them was not her concern. "Shall I relay that to him?"

"No, I'll meet with him right now, if that's permissible." After taking a deep breath to calm herself, Tsubaki turned to Ragna. Surely he'd be fine... "Good luck with your mission, Ragna. Please…come back safely." She had no idea what she would do if he didn't.

"No prob…" Ragna trailed off as her arms wrapped around him for a gentle hug. Awkward, unnerved, he returned it. Yeah, he definitely needed to talk to somebody about what the hell to do. "Don't worry. This shit'll be easy."

As Ragna broke away from the hug, Rachel said, "Very well then. I shall take you to Jin. Ragna, do what you must to prepare."

"Right, right." Ragna trudged out of the room with a quick wave in Tsubaki's direction. "See ya, Tsubaki."

Once Ragna was gone, Rachel turned to Tsubaki. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>Tsubaki stared at the door before her, trying to settle her nerves. Behind it, Jin waited to talk. About what, she had no idea. She hoped…no, she didn't know what she hoped for. No matter what he had to say, she had no idea how she would react. With a deep breath, she raised a hand to rap on the door. Okay, stay calm… No, that was an impossibility. In her eyes, he had betrayed her, a conspirator alongside her…there was no way she could call Noel a friend anymore. So, stay civil? She figured she could manage that. Her knuckles struck the door harder than intended. "Jin, it's me. Can you open?"<p>

"Of course. Just a second." A moment later, the door opened and Jin smiled down at her. It took little time for the smirk to melt under the anger radiating from her. "What's the matter, Tsubaki?"

"Nothing." A dagger in words delivered, Tsubaki crossed her arms and glared up at him to demand he hurry it up. Her anger rose with every passing second, the memory of him kissing Noel churning in her mind. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Um..." Jin hesitated, taken aback, something that almost never happened with him. Already he could tell this was unlikely to end well, and he had no idea what was wrong. "I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight. I would like to catch up with you; it's been a while."

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Because the sooner Tsubaki got away from him, the better. "Is there anything else?"

With a sigh, Jin shook his head. "No, that's all. I wish you well, then."

Tsubaki snorted and turned away with an acidic, "I'm sure of it."

"...What is the _matter_ with you, Tsubaki?" Stepping forward, Jin stretched a hand out for her shoulder. "Tell-"

"Don't touch me!" Her hand slapped away his and Tsubaki turned to hiss at him. Those hands were meant for Noel now instead of her; they had been defiled by that seductress and thus she would not allow them to lay upon her. As she stormed off, she turned back one more time. "If you have a brain, you should be able to figure out what you did to me, you bastard."

Jin watched as she turned a corner before snorting. Best just to leave her to stew, he figured. "Whatever the hell your problem is..."

* * *

><p>Seated on his bed, Ragna stared down at his feet. Everything was ready for the assignment; ten minutes of prep time was overkill for him, much less a full goddamn hour. So he had spent the last half hour like this, mind focused not on the coming battle—which would be easy as shit, anyways, these things always were—but on a friend. He sighed. What the hell was he going to do about Tsubaki? Tell her that he wasn't interested in her like that and crush what little joy she had left? Stay silent and trick her into thinking he did care about her like that?<p>

As that particular war raged once more, he shook his head and stood up. Seriously, he had to get his mind off it already. Or maybe find someone to ask... With a sigh, he shrugged. Why not? Better than him trying to figure it out himself. He trudged out of his room and through an arbitrarily chosen door. Right away, he found someone. "Hey. You. Shishigami. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hm? Why, certainly!" Bang stopped in his tracks and turned to him with a broad smile. "What do you need from me, Ragna?"

"Um..." Hand on the back of his head, Ragna shrugged. He halfway wanted to just stop right there...but no. Far too late now. "Well, it's kinda complicated, but it's about Tsubaki and..."

"I see! Worry not, Ragna the Bloodedge, I understand perfectly!" Chortling, Bang slung an arm over Ragna's shoulder. "My advice is simple; go to her with confidence spurred by your burning passion! If last night is any indication, your-"

"What? No, dammit, you got it all wrong!"

"…Huh? Then…what is the matter?"

"I'm trying to tell her that…well, I'm not into her like that." Ragna sighed and forced himself out from under Bang's arm. "Only thing is…well, if I just come out and say it, I'm pretty sure she'd break. And I'm not enough of an asshole to do that, despite what the goddamn rabbit thinks."

"Hm! I see…" Bang rubbed his chin in thought. "I…am afraid I have never been in your position, Ragna. However, I believe you should be forthcoming with your feelings in such matters; if you wait, she'll believe that you share her feelings. The blow she'd feel from rejection afterwards…"

"Yeah, yeah, got it." With another sigh, Ragna started back toward his room. Right then; man up and tell her after this little mission. "Thanks."

"Of course, Ragn-" Ragna's door shut; he was in no mood for speeches. Time for battle.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki waited in the small den she had first encountered Ragna in, eyes downcast and face pallid. Three hours had passed since Ragna left. Three hours had been spent worrying over him and praying he would come back alright, no matter how often she had been ensured this mission was no problem for him. Three hours had been lost to an internal battle, her feelings for him in a war with her loyalty to the Librarium; the former won out when she realized she actually hoped he would win, no matter how much of a blow it would be to the NOL. Her stomach growled to remind her she had not eaten since that morning; she paid it no mind.<p>

At long last, one of the doors opened and Ragna trudged through it. A gasp escaped Tsubaki's lips when she saw him. A deep gash ran along the side of his face, tarlike in its appearance. Multiple sword wounds tattered his jacket and much of it seemed to have been dissolved. Still, he smiled when he saw her. "Hey Tsubaki…"

"Ragna!" In an instant she was in front of him, hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay? What…what happened? Oh, forget that, come with me. I'll treat your wounds."

Weak though he was, Ragna couldn't help but chuckle as she all but dragged him into his room. "I'll be fine, you don't gotta…"

He trailed off as she laid him down on the bed, knowing it was pointless to argue. The simple fact he couldn't walk without limping was argument enough against his insistence that he was "alright". "Okay, fine, so it didn't go that well…"

"I…noticed." Tsubaki pulled him up a bit to remove his jacket. "I…hope you don't mind me doing this…"

Her fingers sought the zipper of his undershirt and pulled up on it. Ragna blushed, but made no effort to fight it. Probably because he didn't have the energy to fight it. "Hey, the hell are you…?"

"I…can't project a healing Ars through clothing, so…" Her own face flushed as she finished rendering his upper body bare and Tsubaki placed a hand on his cheek, mostly over the wound. "J-just relax, alright?"

"Right…" With a deep breath, Ragna nodded. His mind flickered to what she was thinking, especially given her feelings to him. He had to tell her, but… The healing Ars kicked in and his skin twisted itself back together. As her hands started down to a wound across his chest, he took a breath to brace himself. "You doing alright?"

"More or less." Tsubaki glanced up to give him a smile before muttering an incantation and starting the healing Ars again. "May I ask what happened at the armory?"

Ragna shrugged. "Eh. Turned out a little tougher than expected, but no worse than a branch. Bunch of ambushes, though; some captain got me in the face with a knife. And…" He looked away. "The fake Azure thing…it was more or less alive. Got me pretty good. Still, I managed to destroy it. And the rest of the army."

With a slight frown, Tsubaki glanced over at his sword, resting against the wall. "…Can I assume there were no survivors?"

"None. I…" Ragna trailed off for a moment. "…Never leave any. No matter who they are. Thankfully, they were all soldiers this time…"

"I see…" The implications of what Ragna said would have unnerved her far more if not for having read reports of his atrocities. "Well, I'm just glad you're alright…"

"Mm…" Ragna looked up into her eyes, courage finally gathered. Time to be direct. "Hey, Tsubaki? Can I ask how you, um…feel about me? Because…uh…yeah."

She gave a shrug, a ward for her anxiety. Surely he'd be fine with this; surely he'd reciprocate... "You're my best friend." A moment to gather her wits… "…But it's really deeper than that for me…"

Right. Just as he figured. Time to get it over with. And hope she didn't stop with her treatment here; that was more than welcome. "Yeah, thought so. Um…I…"

Anxiety, fear and excitement churned inside Tsubaki as she moved on to another wound. "Yes?"

He gripped her shoulder to brace her for the emotional blow. "…Sorry. It's…not like that for me…"

"…I see." Disappointment crushed her gut like a hammer and tears found themselves blossoming at the edge of her eyes, but she did not stop with her healing. "That's…that's fine."

"…You're not mad about that?"

Wiping her eyes, Tsubaki shook her head and smiled down at him. "You've helped me too much for that, Ragna. Just...as long as you don't leave me on my own here…"

"No way in hell am I gonna abandon you." Ragna could tell his words had impacted her more than she let on, and after a moment's hesitation, took her hand to sooth her. She finished her treatment in a matter of minutes and rose to leave. "…Thanks for doing that."

"It was no problem." Tsubaki turned a teary smile at him as she opened the door to leave. "Please just rest; I'll be back tomorrow."


	9. Abyss

**A/N: Apologies for delay once more. And just as a warning: chapter has been described as quite depressing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 10<span>_

It hurt worse than Tsubaki ever could have imagined. After losing Jin to Noel, she had believed herself numb, but Ragna's soft rejection sliced through the callous tissue to make it burn anew as she lay in bed, as she had all morning. Despite garnering the whole of three hours of sleep, she did not feel tired in the least—just hollow. The emotional quagmire festering within her did more than ache; it crushed her, as though an invisible weight rested atop her chest. Lethargy born of depression chained her down. No matter what she tried to do, she couldn't stop thinking of Ragna.

She shifted around, an ache in her shoulders and a pit in her stomach. Shards of ire broke up her melancholy—why did he pretend to care, why did he deceive her as he had, why didn't he love her back—but she fought to silence them. What logic she had refused to contemplate such questions.

At some point, a light knock sounded. Her dull eyes turned to the door and she forced herself to speak. "What do you want?"

"Um..." The door opened and Nu poked her head inside. "Nu was just wondering if Tsubaki wanted breakfast. It was ready an hour ago..."

"I'm not hungry." Which was true; in fact, she felt like vomiting. She turned away from the girl. "Please leave me be."

"Huh?" Rather than heed Tsubaki's command, Nu stepped inside and cocked her head. "What's wrong, Tsubaki?"

"It's...nothing..." The questions ravaged Tsubaki's mind, forcing her to think even deeper about Ragna, and she could feel that the levee holding her tears at bay cracking. "Please...just..."

And the dam broke. To Nu's bewilderment, Tsubaki broke into choked tears and curled up. After a few seconds, the Murakumo stepped over to sit beside her. "Tsubaki..."

Tsubaki felt Nu's hand grip her shoulder and she curled against her, sobbing. In response, Nu gave her a one-armed hug, tight and comforting. "Please tell me what's wrong..."

"Ragna..." Sniffling, Tsubaki looked up into her eye. "I...told him how I felt about him...a-and..."

"...Tsubaki loves Ragna?"

As far as she was concerned, there was no other explanation for her feelings. "...Y-yes. After all he's done for me..."

"And Ragna rejected you?"

"...More or less, yes."

"Nu's sorry." Her other arm came around to envelope Tsubaki in a tight hug. "Nu...loves Ragna too, but...well, Ragna rejected me as well."

"I...see." Something flared inside Tsubaki's chest, red-hot and malevolent, but died as Nu finished. It was replaced by the now-familiar heartache a moment later. Here Nu was, trying to comfort her, and she had allowed herself jealousy toward the girl for her feelings toward Ragna. Wiping her tears away, Tsubaki nodded. "I just...don't know what to do...I'm so crushed right now..."

"Aww, it'll be alright, Tsubaki." Nu patted her back and smiled. "Here! Why don't we go do something? Nu wants to get to know Tsubaki better!"

"I...am sorry, but..." Tsubaki slid out of her grip and sighed. "...There's nothing I feel like doing at all right now. Thanks, though."

"Oh...okay." Nu's smile dimmed and she stood up to leave. "Well, um...Nu hopes you'll feel better soon. Bye..."

"I'll see you later, Nu." As the girl left, Tsubaki curled up on her bed. This depression wasn't going to break any time soon. Might as well try to sleep it away.

* * *

><p>Sleep, as it turned out, proved an impossibility. Instead, Tsubaki's focus had turned to what Nu had said. A worrisome thought dominated her mind; was Ragna simply incapable of returning anyone's feelings, much less hers? It defied logic, but logic did not exist in her brain at the moment. To her, it explained him perfectly; why else would he so readily reject perhaps the only two girls who confessed to him?<p>

"Tsubaki!" Several hard knocks heralded Makoto's arrival. "Are you okay? You haven't been up all morning, and Nu said you were depressed or something..."

"...Did she tell you about...me and Ragna?"

With a sigh, Makoto entered, nodding. "...Yes. She did... I'm so sorry, Tsubaki..."

"Mm..." Truth be told, Tsubaki didn't want to deal with her friend right now. She didn't want to deal with _anyone_ right now, but... "...I honestly want to be alone right now, Makoto."

"...That's not healthy. That's not healthy at all." Against Tsubaki's wishes, the beastkin sat beside her prone friend and looked down at her. "If you just wallow in misery, it'll eat you up. Trust me. Let's talk. Go on, vent all you want. I'm here."

Whatever truth Makoto's words held dissolved before registering in Tsubaki's mind. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Well, too bad. I'm not going to let one of my friends destroy herself. Again, you need to distract yourself. Just laying around thinking about it-"

"Then I'll talk to Ragna." At once, Tsubaki's face lit up at the thought. Yes, that's what she needed; talk to him, act like nothing had ever happened...the veil of depression would be incinerated by his presence and everything would be just fine. She started to her feet. "I'll be back later."

"Tsubaki..." Makoto stalled her with a hand on the shoulder. "Do you really believe that will help?"

"Yes! It's...he's...just thinking about him makes me happy. It's about the only thing that does..."

"...If you say so..." Hand slipping off of Tsubaki's shoulder, Makoto just nodded and rose. "If you need anything, Tsubaki, I'll be right here..."

"Thank you, Makoto." With a manic smile, Tsubaki darted off to find Ragna.

* * *

><p>With a groan of pleasure, Ragna stretched out as he lay in bed. His wounds were recovering quite nicely, and the chance to relax after that mission, after all the drama of the past two days was pure bliss. The only dagger that remained for the moment was the hint of guilt at rejecting Tsubaki. And even then, there was nothing he could do about that. Rachel's assessment—that the poor girl was just trying to find something to cling to now that she couldn't be with Jin—helped as well. The less long-term consequences of that episode, the better. So, just sit back, relax, blast music...<p>

Three sharp knocks in his door later and half his good humor vanished. With a sigh, he rolled his eyes and demanded, "What?"

"It's...it's me, Ragna." Tsubaki poked her head inside, eyes bright and smile wide. "Is it alright if we talk a little?"

"Huh? Sure." Because there was no way he would hurt her further, if possible. Her grin struck him as odd, not genuine. Looking at it scrambled his nerves, but... He smiled at her and sat up. "You doing alright?"

Tsubaki nodded and sat beside him, her eyes never leaving his. "I...um...no, not really. I've...been depressed all morning. But I'll be fine; it's just a setback. I...think I'm already coming out of it." And just by being next to him, it sure felt like it.

"Well...um, good, I guess." A light weight settled in Ragna's gut at the news, but he supposed it was to be expected. She had just received two heavy emotional blows in the same number of days, after all. He started to bring his arm up around her shoulders, but paused. How would she interpret it? After a moment of deliberation, his arm dropped between them and he looked down. "So, uh...anything in particular you wanna talk about?"

"Um..." Disappointed with herself, Tsubaki looked down. "Not really...I just..."

"Wanted to chat. Fair enough." With a nod, Ragna fell silent. Guilt chewed at him; here Tsubaki was rolled under the weight of misery and needing to chat, and he had nothing to say. "Um..."

"Can I ask something?" Tsubaki gazed back into his eyes. "Um...what is...well, you and Nu..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"…You've rejected two girls like this now. Um, may I ask if…" She paused a moment. Why did she want to know this? Simple curiosity? To find out what attracted Ragna? Or something more malevolent? But she had already started, so she pressed on. "If there is someone you care for like that?"

"Nah, there's not. Kinda had the hots for Noel for a bit, but…um, yeah. She's more a sister type, honestly." Ragna winced a bit as he realized what he just said; mentioning Noel was _not_ the best idea right now, considering Tsubaki's depression. "I…just don't really, um, feel that way much at all. Never have. So, uh, try not to take it personally, okay?"

"I…I see…" With a sigh, Tsubaki struggled not to just hang her head. "…May I ask, um…never mind. I'll see you later, Ragna."

"Huh?" Ragna grimaced internally—had he screwed something up again? Again, really? He sighed and gave a half-hearted wave. "Well, um, alright, then. Later, Tsubaki."

* * *

><p>Just outside Ragna's room, Tsubaki slumped against the wall and sighed. She supposed that talking to him had helped, at least a little. But once more, she heard envy calling to her to erase Noel Vermillion. That girl had stolen the hearts of both men she had loved…no, she couldn't think like that. Her rage would not abate, but she would not act on it. She felt like returning to her room, but just found she lacked the energy to do so. So she slid down along the wall to sit against it, head hung. It was in this state that a certain blonde-haired girl discovered her.<p>

"…Tsubaki?" Noel shivered slightly as she spoke. She had no idea how angry Tsubaki would be at her, no idea if she should reach for her guns. Hearing Ragna's description of her rage the night of the ball all but froze her, heartbeat increasing even if no direct danger existed at the moment. Logically, she should be doing everything she could to avoid her former friend. But that was just it; she refused to apply that 'former' tag to Tsubaki, after everything they had been through. As far as Noel was concerned, there was only one option. "What's wrong?"

"…You." Tsubaki's eyes snapped up to glare at the girl before her. The girl that had dropped such misery on her and had been too scared to even tell her about it. "What do you want?"

"…I was just seeing if you were alright, Tsubaki…" Noel backed up a step and averted her gaze. "I…I'm really sorry about everything…but…um…"

"…Then you could at least _look me in the eye_ when saying that. Or maybe considered coming to me, instead of letting me find out about you and Jin the way I did." With a huff, Tsubaki turned away, fists balled. "Just leave me the hell alone."

"…But I want to talk to you…"

"You have everything you want." Tsubaki replied, sudden and hateful. A black splash of something seared across the inside of her chest. "So with all due respect, you don't need anything from me. Go away."

"…I'm not going to leave you like this, Tsubaki." After drawing up all the courage she had, Noel sat down beside her aggravated friend. "I want to help you. I want to make it up to you somehow…"

"You want. _You_ want. Well. _I_ want you somewhere else." Tsubaki whipped around with sparks in her eyes, drawing a squeak from Noel. She glared, wordless, for several long seconds. Her voice came, low and intense. "I want you gone. Entirely. And since that's an impossibility, then...then…"

With a growl, Tsubaki stormed up and stomped away from Noel. "I don't want to ever see you again."

The words cut Noel, deep enough to bring tears to the corners of her eyes. "B-but…Tsubaki…"

"Ever." Tsubaki glared back and paused. Her anger melted at the sight; she had not meant to bring her former friend to tears, no matter what manner of wrath guided her actions. The sight of tears burned in Tsubaki's gut like gasoline, and her head turned down and away from the spectacle.

"Just – don't make me deal with you right now, Noel." Every one of Tsubaki's words came strained, forced. "It's too much."

"I…I see…" A tear running down her cheek, Noel nodded and stepped away from her. "…I'm so sorry about everything, Tsubaki…"

As the girl trudged out of the hallway, head hung, Tsubaki held in her anger until she was out of sight. Once Noel was gone, the guilt that bubbled in Tsubaki's gut rose to fever pitch and she dealt a swift punch to the wall. How could she let her emotions rule her to that point? All Noel had wanted was to comfort her, and she had…

"Miss Yayoi." Valkenhayn bowed his head toward her as she turned around. "Madam Rachel requests a word with you. I do hope that is agreeable."

"Yes, it is." The third person to poke their nose into her business in as many hours. Even the presence of a Hero did little to soothe Tsubaki's fraying temper now. With a glum nod, she turned around to follow him. "Please lead the way, sir."

* * *

><p>Without even bothering to knock, Tsubaki opened the door leading to Rachel's chambers, the same room she had been brought to the night of her capture. The vampire stood facing away, so she cleared her throat. "Um…miss Rachel? You wished to speak with me?"<p>

"Indeed." Still, Rachel didn't turn around. "May I ask how you are doing?"

"…Not so well, I'm afraid." The omnipresent frustration bubbled within, but Tsubaki tamped it down. "These past few days have been…very hard, to say the least."

"I would imagine so, and thus it is with great regret that I must do this. However…" Finally, Rachel turned around, expression neutral. "You must accept the truth. You and Ragna are not meant to be. As will become quite clear in the near future."

"I…" The words stung, but no worse than Tsubaki expected. She nodded and hung her head. "…I understand. If he doesn't love me, then I should try to move on. But…he means so much to me right now…"

"…That isn't quite what I meant." With a sigh, Rachel looked away. This would crush the girl to accept, she knew, but… "...What you feel toward Ragna is hardly love. Longing, I believe, would be a more apt description for it."

"…Huh? I…don't quite…"

"Your feelings for Ragna are born from Jin choosing Noel over you, are they not? It's quite typical, really. In your misery, you cling to those who help you the most. And in doing so, you delude yourself into believing your feelings to be love, when the truth is quite far removed."

Tsubaki just stared at her for several long moments. "…I refuse to accept that."

And without another word, she turned and left. Nobody would define for her what her feelings were.

* * *

><p>"God dammit…" Ragna sighed as he dragged himself back from the kitchen toward his room. Not even a snack helped alleviate the feeling that he'd inadvertently managed to be the biggest asshole possible to Tsubaki, when she needed anything <em>but<em> that. Granted, he wasn't sure exactly where he had screwed up…but dammit, he must've for her to react like that. He had to talk to her, make sure she was okay… "Oh, hey, Noel."

A moment after greeting her, Ragna came to a stop. There was no doubt that those had been tears rolling down her face. "…Hey, what's the matter?"

Noel came to a halt as well, head hung low to hide her face. With a sniff, she brought her hands up to cover her face as she fought down sobs. "…Tsubaki hates me…"

"Huh?" Ragna turned around and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The hell? I mean, I know she's pissed at you—I mean, shit, you and Jin pretty much destroyed her—but…well, I doubt she actually hates you…"

"She…" Noel dragged a hand across her face to wipe away her tears and choked down a sob. "She says that she…that she never wants to see me again…"

"…Oh." Shit. Why did everything have to trainwreck with everything he was involved with, no matter what the goddamn situation? Light anger toward Tsubaki pooled in his mind, but he shook it off. Hard to blame her, as far as he was concerned. He pulled Noel in with a hug around the shoulders, allowing her to just sob into his chest. "You want me to talk to her?"

Sniffling, it was all Noel could do to nod. "…Is…um, is Tsubaki depressed? I…I really should've been a better friend to her, but…"

"…Yeah, pretty much. And…" Ragna sighed. Might as well admit his part in this whole shitfest. "…Well, to put it bluntly, she's got the hots for me. Or something. Told me that last night. I…kinda rejected her."

"Eh?!" Noel looked up, teary eyes wide. "Sh-she does? And…I guess you don't…like her?"

Ragna averted his gaze. "Course I like her. A lot. I mean, hell, her company's been about the only reason I haven't gone batshit from this confinement. Just…not like that, okay?"

"Oh…" Noel blinked. So, Tsubaki was crushing on Ragna, who had no such interest in her…or so he claimed. But then, when did Ragna ever admit to anything like that? And the way he stated it…total denial, that had to be it! As she wiped away her tears, she managed to smile, something she never would have expected so soon.

She had her way to make amends with Tsubaki, and what better way could there be? "I…I see…"

"Huh?" Seeing the smile break out on Noel's lips, Ragna reciprocated, a teasing look that always foretold a barb. "The hell's gotten into you, dumbass?"

"I would appreciate it…" A cold voice intoned from behind. Ragna and Noel both glanced back to see Jin scowling at them. "If you would not call Noel by such a name."

"Ah!" Blushing, Noel pulled herself out of Ragna's embrace and beamed at Jin. "H-hi, Jin!" She giggled.

"Hm." Jin's icy green eyes scrutinized the trails long her cheeks, remnants of her sobbing. "You were crying. What's the matter?"

"Oh, um…" Noel looked down. Telling Jin about Tsubaki would no doubt be a horrific idea. "…Don't worry about it,"

"You know I can't do that; it's my place to worry, after all." Jin's eyes flicked over to Ragna. For a moment, the familiar insanity blazed in them. "What happened, brother?"

"Noel and Tsubaki…um, they're not on the best of terms right now." With another sigh, Ragna gave Noel a light shove toward Jin. "I'm gonna talk to her, though. See if I can't do something about this shit. So don't worry about it."

"Hmph. Tsubaki refuses to speak with me anyways, so I would do no good here." Chewing his lip, Jin snarled. Just what was Tsubaki's problem anyways? "So, brother, please talk her back to her senses. Because if she hurts Noel again…"

"Yeah, yeah, got it. I'll leave the two of you alone." Ragna frowned. "You're still a prick even when you're not nuts, you know that?" He waved a hand to head off the inevitable reply. "I'll take care of it. You two go – do something. I dunno."

* * *

><p>As expected, Ragna's knock on Tsubaki's door was met with a questioning groan from within. "Hey, Tsubaki. Is it alright if we talk?"<p>

"Oh…um…sure." Finally, a welcome visitor. Probably the _only_ one who'd be welcome. After drawing herself up from the bed, Tsubaki trudged to the door and opened it. She forced a weary smile. "Come on in."

Ragna followed her inside and pulled up a chair beside her bed. "You, uh…how're you doing?"

"…Not good. At all." With a sigh, Tsubaki curled back up in bed. "…I'm not exactly doing myself any favors, either. I…kind of snapped at Noel…"

"Yeah…talked to her already." Ragna looked away and closed his eyes. "She's…really hurt and shit, you know."

"I figured as much, and I feel horrible about it." Tsubaki pulled the blankets over her head, effectively hiding her from view entirely. "…I can't be treating her and Jin the way I have, but… I can't stand them right now either."

"Give it time. Ain't healthy for you to be around either of them, I think." Leaning forward, Ragna placed a hand where he thought her shoulder was. "Um…you wanna do something, or…"

"I'd…like to be left alone, honestly." Tsubaki peered out from beneath the covers. "At least for now. Thank you, though."

"Alright. Just…stay strong, okay? ...Oh, wait." Ragna offered her a grin. "You're a bit of a fangirl for the Six Heroes, right?"

"…Yes?"

"Cool. Because Jubei and Hakumen are supposed to be visiting tomorrow. Want me to take you to them? Might help cheer you up."

"...Huh?" Tsubaki poked her head back out. After a moment of deliberation... "...Yes. Please."


	10. Heroes

_Day 11_

Normally, this would be about the most exciting day she could think of. Normally, she would be pacing her room, concocting fantasies of how such a meeting would go, as massive a grin as possible on her face. Normally, she would be frantically scouring her collection of memorabilia and trying to decide what would be the best book to have autographed. Normally, Makoto and…the other girl would be doing everything they could to stop her from exploding from sheer energy.

Normally.

That is not to say Tsubaki wasn't excited at the moment—far from it. But rather than the manic bout of fangirlism she always expected to find herself in when faced with meeting any of the Six Heroes, she simply sat on her bed, a light smile on her face. Happiness, a distant illusion just the day before, buzzed in her chest. She had no idea when Jubei and Hakumen were supposed to arrive, or when she would be brought to them. Slight worry gnawed at her, the ghoul of melancholy digging its claws into her yet. What if they couldn't meet with her? They were no doubt here on some anti-Librarium mission and their time must be important…

With a vigorous shake of her head, she purged the thought from her mind. Ragna said they would be able to meet her. There would be no more contemplating such matters. At any rate, the mansion was finally rid of Jin and Noel, departed that morning to strike at some Librarium branch. A lifetime of loyalty beckoned her to follow them, cut them down not only for their transgressions against her sovereign, but their betrayal of her as well…

She shook her head. How could she keep thinking like that? How could she want to end their lives, after all her time with them? If she went through it—not that she could without a weapon—guilt and grief would gnaw her apart from the inside. She had to drop this antipathy toward them; accept that in all reality, they had done nothing wrong in the least.

With a sigh, Tsubaki closed her eyes. No more negative thoughts. Think of what you will say to Hakumen and Jubei, what you will ask them. Maybe ask them about Bloodedge…? Maybe. If it feels right. If Ragna's there as well.

At last, a full smile came to Tsubaki's lips. After three days of agony, she would refuse to allow anything to ruin today.

O

O

"N' there ya have it, Rachel. I ain't got the foggiest why Sector Seven let _him_ loose, but…well, ain't really our problem. Not yet, anyways." Standing just up to his companion's waist, Jubei took a sip of some rank liquid from a flask and leaned back against the wall. "Anythin' else ya got for us, or should we go back to yankin' Terumi around?"

"Hmm…I believe that is all." Rachel's gaze flickered from Hakumen to Jubei and back again. "I believe you can be on your way. Thank you for…"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaait waitwaitwaitwait!" The door boomed open and Makoto skidded to a halt, to the utter bewilderment of the others. "One more thing before you-"

"I do not believe I gave you permission to burst into my private quarters unannounced." Rachel's glare would have sent a demon running. "Begone, Miss Nanaya, lest I-"

"You can lightning me later, this is important!" With a dismissive wave in Rachel's direction, Makoto grinned at Jubei. "Um, anyways. I got a friend who's kinda down and I was thinking that, because she's like a super-fangirl when it comes to you guys, I could bring her here. Please?"

A mechanical snort of derision met her request. Hakumen shook his head. "You interrupt us for this? We do not exist for the-"

"Ah, pull that stick outta yer ass, Haku, ain't no harm in this." Another swig, and all present could have sworn Jubei wobbled a bit. "Sure, be glad to talk with yer friend. What's the matter, if ya don't mind me askin'?"

"Um…" Makoto rubbed the back of her head, gaze averted. "She…uh, kinda got rejected by Ragna…and isn't taking it well."

Another scoff from Hakumen silenced her. "I refuse to waste my time on such trivial matters. Terumi still roams free; such a monster demands attention over the prattling of a lovesick girl."

"Be glad to meet with her." A metallic clank resounded as Jubei delivered an elbow against Hakumen's leg, unbalancing the silver warrior for a moment. "And mind yerself, why don't ya? Bein' nice for once might be welcome."

"Hmph."

"Ooh, thanks!" Makoto turned to Rachel. "This is, um…fine, right?"

The vampire heaved a sigh. "…I suppose. It would be callous to leave her in such a state, and I doubt a brief meeting would significantly affect our machinations."

"Alright! Um, thanks." With that, Makoto scurried back out. Phase one—get Tsubaki happy again—was now underway.

Phase two…that would have to wait until Noel returned.

* * *

><p>"Hey, good guy! Is lunch ready yet?"<p>

With a twitching eyebrow, it was all Ragna could do to not turn around and snarl at his semi-feline companion. "You asked that two minutes ago. The answer hasn't changed. And it's not going to change any goddamn time soon. So stop asking, okay?"

"Meow? But…but Tao's hungry now!" In a display of anemic weakness, Taokaka dropped to her belly and pulled herself over to Ragna's feet, mewling. "Ohh…Tao can feel it, meow…the internal darknyess…if Tao doesn't eat right now…"

"She'll be just fine. And there's shit in the pantry if you can't wait five minutes." He gave the omelet an annoyed flip. "And are you paying attention at all, or are my instructions getting lost in your empty cavern of a skull? I'm trying to teach you this crap so you can cook for yourself."

"Meow…the end is coming…all Tao ever wanted…"

"I'm gonna dump water on you if you don't let go of my leg right goddamn now."

With a shrieked meow, Taokaka leapt to her feet. "Meow, why are you so mean to Tao, good guy? What did Tao ever do to you?"

"Mooched off of me 'til I was broke?"

"Nyeh! Why are you so mean, good guy? You never play with Tao anymore… Tao should call you mean guy, meow!"

Ragna snarled, thought up a response and stopped. "…Shit, sorry. Been…kinda occupied lately. Tell you what. You gonna be around tomorrow, right? I'll play with you then."

"Mew?" With a coy grin utterly at odds with her previous artificial anguish, Taokaka peered up at Ragna. "Do you promise, good guy?"

With a puff of laugh, Ragna turned to grin at her and pat her head. "Hell yeah. Ain't gonna leave a friend floundering."

"Mew? What does fish have to do with anything?" A gasp. "Good guy! Are you making flounder for Tao?!"

"What? No, I'm not. If I was making fish…" Ragna trailed off at the disappointed frown that glowed from underneath Taokaka's hood. "…Tell you what. Next chance I get? I'll make it for you, 'kay?"

"Ooh! Ooh, ooh, ooh!" In her exuberant joy, Taokaka pounced upon him, tackling him to the tiled floor with an almighty glomp. "Thanks, good guy!"

"Gah! Heh…ain't a problem, Tao." Ragna winced as pain jolted him, but smiled after the initial shock wore off. "Uh…mind getting off of me so the omelet doesn't burn?"

Before Taokaka could respond, a squirrel-eared girl poked her into the kitchen. Makoto suppressed a small smirk as she waved at Ragna. "Hey, Ragna! Jubei and Hakumen are here! Weren't you and Tsubaki…?"

"Shit, already?" After extricating himself from the catgirl, Ragna pulled Taokaka to her feet and put the finished omelet on a plate. "Right, I'll go see Tsubaki right now. Enjoy lunch, Tao."

* * *

><p>Giddiness left Tsubaki all but trembling as she froze up in the entryway to Rachel's chamber. Two heroes, two icons of justice, two of the people she most wished to emulate…one of which held a half-empty bottle of scotch in his paw, and the other entirely absent. All at once, the exhilaration flowing through her died and she froze up mid-step. "S…Sir Jubei?"<p>

Jubei glanced over, and his muzzle twitched in a peculiar way—it took a moment to recognize it as a smile. He gave her a wave from his lounge chair. Seated in the center of the oversized piece of furniture, he looked somewhat undersized. "Yayoi. C'mon in. Haku's procurin' tea from 'Hayn. Can't drink it, o' course, but he likes the scent."

The beastman shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest how he does _that_, either, but I ain't about to trouble."

"I...see." Cautious, nervous, Tsubaki stepped into the room and glanced about it. A pair of chairs waited across from Jubei's seat. After a moment of trying to settle her nerves, she took a seat and gave Jubei a nod, doing her best to ignore the bottle in his grip. "W-well, um...hi. Um...it seems you already know who I am..."

A light giggle slipped from her.

"Master." Ragna gave Jubei an absent-minded wave. He stepped past Tsubaki and took the other seat after shedding off the cushion on it. More comfortable, and if it irritated Rachel… "Settling in already, I see."

Jubei lifted the bottle in a salute. "Rachel's got spirits as old as her. I'd be a damn fool to pass on it. N' yeah, Ragna's mentioned a bit about ya. Glad to see yer on the right side."

"I see." Tsubaki turned a brief smile at Ragna before focusing once more on Jubei. "Um...well, truth be told, my loyalty is still with the Librarium."

Although Ragna was certainly going a long way to changing that. "Anyways, I was just hoping to speak to you and Hakumen for a bit..."

No sooner had she said that than the white-armored man stepped inside. And froze up entirely. "...Tsubaki."

Jubei blinked and shrugged. "Fair 'nough, long as you ain't runnin' with Terumi no more. I'd be willin' to call any side not his decent." He took a sip of scotch as Ragna scowled first at the name, then at Hakumen. "Haku, sit down before ya give me vertigo again."

Hakumen stood dead still, paying no heed to Jubei's command. "...What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Tsubaki blinked at the warrior. The stern voice quelled any further excitement from building up within Tsubaki. "What do you mean, Sir Hakumen?"

"Your friend informed me of your anguish." How such a strong woman could fall into depression was utterly beyond Hakumen. "What caused it?"

With a roll of his eyes, Ragna grimaced. "This again."

Wordlessly, Jubei tossed his bottle over to Ragna. After brief consideration, he threw back a long draught of scotch. In mid sip, he doubled over, tears stinging his eyes. It took a moment of heroic resolve for him to get it all down. Jubei snorted. "Told ya it was strong stuff."

"Like hell you did. You didn't say shit."

"U-um..." The mild distraction having passed, Tsubaki averted her gaze. "I...would rather not talk about what happened."

"Please tell me."

Okay, she wasn't getting out of it. Hakumen's determination leveled all resistance. With a sigh, she said, "...First, the man I...was in love with chose my best friend over me. Then Ragna-"

"What?!" Hakumen's hand shot up to the hilt of Ookami. His blank face whipped around toward Ragna. "What have you done, Dark One?"

"I turned Tsubaki down. Right after she had just got done being stepped on by Jin and Noel." Ragna gave Hakumen a sour look. He glanced over at Tsubaki, a chagrined look crossing his face. A warning from Rachel echoed in his head. "I'm not a rebound, and she's not a…a girl for me to just have a fling with and toss away after. Or someone to string her along when I don't feel the same."

He slapped a hand onto his face and dragged it down. "Or someone who can explain shit."

"...Hmph." Hakumen's invisible glare shifted to Tsubaki, who squeaked and shrunk back away from him. He sighed. That...was not his intent. "...You have developed feelings for such a man, then?"

"...Yes?" Tsubaki barely dared to move, so imposing was her hero. "Um...may I ask why you are so concerned with this?"

...This truly was not the Tsubaki he once knew, and he needed to keep that in mind. "It is nothing."

Jubei reached over and patted Hakumen's leg—the only part of him he could reach while sitting down. "Ease up, Haku. Least nobody's killin' each other."

He waved a paw at Ragna, who grumbled before tossing the bottle back over to his master. Rather than drink again, though, he simply cradled it in his claws and peered at Tsubaki. "They still teach 'bout us in the Academy? Pardon me for askin', but last time I visited, the place was just startin' to kick."

"Oh, yes, they do." Rather than glow at the thought, Tsubaki grimaced a bit. "Not nearly enough, in my opinion, however; it's only a small part of history classes. They only really touch on, like, two major battles and don't discuss what happened to you after the Dark War. I-I mean...they could have done so much more about you!"

Jubei considered, still nursing the bottle in his hand. "Well, the Dark War wasn't much of a war, anyways. Just a long damn runnin' battle against the Beast. Beatin' its face in, tryin' to slow it down a bit to give people a chance to evacuate."

The smiling curve of his muzzle faded in strength. "Didn't work, most o' the time. We found out later what seithr did to livin' things. Reckon half the casualties were people comin' back after it passed and dyin' from the stuff."

"I'd imagine. It's taught that the Beast destroyed half of humanity itself, but...that's not even taking the spread of seithr after its defeat into account." Tsubaki cocked her head; her studies had never been particularly clear about this. "Or...was the spread of seithr part of the Beast's death toll?"

"Naw." Jubei said, his tone turning grim. "That's what it did personally. Ain't exactly publicized, but only 'bout two billion people survived. Less than a third o' what was before the War. Close to a fourth. The Beast broke cities and drove people into the wilderness. There, people who got left behind got sick, died on the seithr. Or got ate."

He took another, longer drink of scotch. "There was a whole 'nother war there, fought by people just tryin' to survive, that ain't mentioned much. Military men ate by things no good soul should hafta see. They did their work just as fine as me." The old beastkin raised his glass in silent salute.

"Hmph. Don't downplay your own role, grimalkin." Despite his words, Hakumen's face remained pointed in Ragna's direction. "Were you not the one who organized the move to higher elevations?"

Tsubaki took two moments to process the implications. "...S-sir Jubei? The Librarium...was your idea?"

Jubei shrugged and glanced at the bottle in his hand again. After weighing it for a moment internally, he set it aside "More or less. I told people to go highlands, picked out a few people who shouted good, n' sent 'em packin'. N', of course, the one group strong 'nough to govern Ars Magus ended up becomin' a world government o' sorts. Probably a good thing, too, at least then; got all this Hierarchical City stuff organized. Still…ain't right for humans to have to rely on seithr for everythin' now. Losin' the Magic Guild was a blow. No two ways 'bout it."

Ragna's eyebrow twitched at Hakumen's continued staring, but at the memory of Celica he subsided, and gave a solemn nod. "Glad at least Celica helped a little. She was…"

Hakumen gave his equivalent of a snort. "I will never understand why she doted so much on Bloodedge..."

"Huh?" Tsubaki blinked. Something triggered in her, a reminder of who Bloodedge resembled. Celica Mercury had doted first on Bloodedge, and then had played mother to Ragna? And Valkenhayn's response had felt...off. A veil masking the truth to dissuade further questioning. "Um...sir Hakumen? Sir Jubei? May I ask if Ragna has any relation to Bloodedge? I mean...Bloodedge's jacket and sword were passed down to him, and they look almost exactly alike..."

"Can't say." The feathery lines of wrinkles around Jubei's eyes rendered them inscrutable as Hakumen stiffened. "But they are the same kinda person. Takin' on the world to make a little right in it again."

Ragna flushed slightly. "You're the one who got me doing this, old cat."

Tsubaki's stare shifted to Hakumen, who said nothing. She held back a sigh; figures they wouldn't give up the information so easily. "...Very well then. And I suppose that's why you selected Ragna as Bloodedge's heir?"

Jubei shrugged. "Owed him a favor. Just…settlin' debts, kid."

"...Alright." Setting aside the pangs of disappointment and mild annoyance, Tsubaki slumped back a little. "Then, um...may I ask why you're opposed to the Librarium?"

"Because of the evil that lurks at its heart." Hakumen rose and fixed her with a look. "Tsubaki Yayoi, do you realize what manner of monster pulls the Library's strings? That those you serve seek to undermine the very justice you fight for? That in fighting for them, you aid the world's condemnation?"

"…Huh?"

Ragna sighed and shook his head. "He means Terumi. Hazama. What the hell ever you wanna call him."

"Relius Clover too steers the Librarium; together the two bring the greatest evils the world has faced since the Beast forward. If you truly believe in justice, then leave the corrupt Librarium. Their fall may yet save the muddied reputation of the NOL."

Wary eye on Hakumen, Ragna nodded. "Pretty much, yeah. Both of them are just yanking everyone around. Including you, from what I heard from Jin." Really better avoid mentioning Noel here…

Hakumen extended a hand to her. "Join us, Tsubaki."

"I…" Tsubaki glanced from the hand, to Ragna, to Jubei and back again. This…everything was coming at her too fast. Yes, much of her wanted to join them right there. To fight evil at the side of Ragna and Hakumen… "…I'm sorry. This…is too sudden. I'd need some time to think it over."

Hakumen visibly faltered before giving a mechanical sigh and sitting back down. "I understand your concern. Take your time."

The sheer disappointment in Hakumen's voice struck Tsubaki as though it were physical. "I'm sorry. Um…sir Jubei? May I ask…?"

"Heh. Library itself ain't evil, not in my books. I ain't a fan o' Ars Magus, but shit, someone's gotta regulate it, after all." Jubei gave pleasant chuckle and downed the last of the alcohol. "Ya wanna stick with 'em, feel free, 'Baki. Hell, maybe you can fight 'em from the inside."

"I…" Tsubaki sighed and shook her head. Pressure to join them against those she served her entire life weighed down on her. But…the Librarium, despite who controlled it, fought for justice…right? "I will not betray the Librarium. However, I will keep your words in mind."

She stood up and gave a light bow, lips curved into a smile. "Thank you very much, Sir Jubei, Sir Hakumen. It was an honor and a pleasure to meet you."

Chuckling, Jubei returned the nod. "Ain't a problem, missy. Glad we could help."

"…I am glad you are well, Tsubaki." The edged tone of Hakumen's voice, ominous and with cold fury, froze everyone else. "Tell me. Why do you feel as you do for Ragna the Bloodedge?"

"H-huh?" Tsubaki stood dead still. "Well, to put it simply, he's…really helped me through my captivity. In many ways…"

"I see." Hakumen's mask swiveled to Ragna. "You have informed her of what you are…what you possess, have you not?"

Ragna stretched and yawned. "If you mean my grimoire, yeah, she knows I have it. The hell do you mean by what I am, though?"

"…Tsubaki. Reconsider your feelings for this man."

"What? Hey!" Ragna jumped to his feet. "You mind telling us exactly what the hell is going on here? What's it to you if some chick you just met ten minutes ago likes me?"

Tsubaki struggled to give a meek a nod. "…Thank you for your concern, Sir Hakumen. But…"

"The Dark One threatens us all with his very existence." Hakumen reached up and drew Ookami. "By siding with him, you put yourself in danger when I come to eliminate him and his threat. I will not warn you a second time."

"…And where the hell do you get off saying that kind of shit?" Wisps of shadow danced over Ragna's right hand as he snarled. "I ain't gonna do a damn thing like that."

"You do not have a choice, Destroyer of the World." Hakumen pointed his blade at Ragna; he shut out Tsubaki's petrified terror the best he could. "I will not allow-"

"Enough." Nobody even saw Jubei move. In the blink of an eye, he was up, scotch bottle held against Ookami to keep Hakumen from striking. The narrowed glare of his lone good eye stunned Hakumen. "Yer not helpin' Tsubaki with yer hogwash."

Hakumen stood still a moment longer. He had to protect Tsubaki, to free her from whatever snare Ragna had trapped her in. He couldn't just… No. This wasn't the Tsubaki he knew a lifetime ago. That one was little more than a remnant of his past, vanished into oblivion. With a heavy sigh, he sheathed his sword. "…Very well. But know this, Tsubaki: the man you adore shall be the end of the world."

With that, he turned and swept out of the room. Jubei sighed and shook his head. "Pleasant company as always, Haku. Sorry to sour yer meetin' with that, 'Baki."

"…It's fine." Coming out of petrification, Tsubaki smiled at the beastkin. "I'm really glad to have met the both of you. Thank you very much."

Ragna turned an eye to her, a worried grimace stretching across his lips. "Yeah. Thanks for doing this, master. Kick Terumi's ass for me, will ya?"

"Heh. If I get a chance, of course, kid." Jubei stood up as well and gave them a wave. "You two need anythin', let me know. See ya 'round. N' Tsubaki? Keep yer head up. May hurt like a bitch now, but it ain't gonna last forever."

As Jubei followed Hakumen's path out, Ragna turned to Tsubaki and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. You alright?"

"Y-yes, thank you." Pink crested her cheeks at the contact. "You…really don't know what he meant, do you?"

"Not a clue. He's been pulling this shit for a while now, though." With a sigh, Ragna shook his head. "Shit…sorry about this. Thought meeting a couple of your heroes would help you, but…"

"Oh, trust me. It did." Subconsciously, her hand drifted up to meet his. Before it could, however, she stopped herself. "…Thanks for setting this up, Ragna."

"No problem." His frown remained, however. How could she be fine with how Hakumen acted? "Glad to hear it. Uh, wanna go…?"

"Whatever it is, yes." Her self-restraint slipped for a moment, and she stepped forward instead, wrapping her arms around Ragna for a brief instant. Hakumen's warnings worried her, yes, but the fact that he had shown such concern for her overpowered them. "Jubei's right; I will be fine."


	11. Breach

"Why is _she_ here?" Hakumen's question boomed from a doorway, startling Nago and Gii. The swordsmen stepped toward the mansion's mistress and drew Ookami with a steely rasp as the familiars scrambled to regain composure. In an act of total diplomacy, he pointed the blade straight at Rachel. "You will release her at once."

"Oh? I will? I presume by 'her', you refer to Miss Yayoi." Rachel's only response to having a Nox Nyctores pointed her way was to take a sip of tea. "And no, I will not be releasing my captive. I do not believe that should require explanation."

Hakumen growled, his blade unwavering. "And what purpose does keeping her here serve?"

"Oh, my. Did you not hear that Miss Yayoi is aligned with our foes? I hardly think releasing an enemy, no matter how sympathetic, is a wise decision." At the further raise of the sword her words drew, Rachel only sighed. "And do honestly believe pointing such a thing at me is wise? Sheath your weapon; it would be undue for us to fight now."

"Tsubaki is no enemy of ours."

"Oh? Did she swear allegiance to our cause? And do you have proof she does not intend to act as a mole?"

Hakumen seethed for a moment, desiring nothing more than to vouch for Tsubaki. But he couldn't; not when Tsubaki had, in fact, affirmed her allegiance to the NOL, even with Terumi's threat. Still… "I will not allow this to stand. She dotes on the Beast, and idolizes Jubei and I to heights we cannot match. Release her and I shall keep watch over her."

"No." A scowl tugged at the corners of Rachel's lips at the reminder that Tsubaki held such feelings for Ragna. "You are too attached to her. I cannot allow this, when you are so irrational around her. Moreso than usual, even."

Hakumen didn't budge. "Knowing the truth of Terumi's treachery, she will no more serve his purposes than we do. And I am not him, to capture and enslave my enemies unwillingly. Nor shall you do the same."

Rachel's eyes flashed. "Do not dictate what I shall do, Mister Hero. Even if Miss Yayoi does not directly aid Terumi, as long as she remains in the Librarium's service, she must be regarded as an enemy. All her adoration for Ragna and yourself is not enough to pry her from her loyalties. Please inform me, why should I not neutralize a potential threat?"

Somewhere deep in Hakumen, a shrill laugh mocked him for hypocrisy as he spoke his next words, forcing his teeth to grit. "Because if you are to punish for acts yet undone, then we are all guilty, vampire. And I will not allow your paranoia to imprison Tsubaki any longer."

"Oh, my. Are you not the one who seeks Ragna's death for what he may become? And for what it may be worth, I assure you I treat Miss Yayoi quite well. She is far more a guest unable to leave than a prisoner, per se." At the snap of her fingers, Rachel created a portal, a cityscape in its center. "Now, I do believe you have a task to accomplish, do you not? Be on your way."

Hakumen's voice darkened and his head lowered. "I am not yours to order either, vampire. And Tsubaki is not your plaything to put away, no matter how you twist your words."

The armored samurai stepped forward. "Ragna's doom is for the sake of the world, but for nothing less than spite and suspicion you would detain Tsubaki. This, I will not allow to stand. No matter what poison you spit, Alucard."

"And I shall not budge on this issue. Miss Yayoi shall remain here, at least until I have reason to trust her." Her glare firmed and lightning crackled at her hand, prompting Gii to squeak and dart away. "Furthermore, you shall cease your crusade to slay Ragna. We are approaching the final hour; such division is unacceptable."

Hakumen stabbed a finger at Rachel. "Such division is unacceptable—but you dare attempt to order me right after saying such?"

He shook his head and stepped back, sinking into his familiar combat stance. "I will not concede. And if you shall not either, then there is but one conclusion."

"Hmph. Such a stubborn animal." Nago bared his teeth at Hakumen, and stalked up and round Rachel's shoulders to become a cloak. "Such a shame that the most interesting ones are the most hardheaded, right, princess?"

"I suppose." Rachel rose and placed her tea cup on a nearby table. "But if you insist upon combat like the fool you are, then I must ask we move elsewhere. Perhaps my garden will prove acceptable combat grounds?"

* * *

><p>Tsubaki lay in bed, once more tracing the undulations of bramble print on the ceiling with her eyes. Despite the way her conversation with Hakumen ended, the meeting had managed to cheer her up. At least a little bit. And perhaps going to talk with Ragna later… She shook her head. This was bordering on obsession at this point. Not healthy at all. Perhaps she should just stay in bed for now…<p>

The crack of thunder made her jump and glance around. After a few moments, Tsubaki calmed down and lay back. Just a thunderstorm, nothing to get worried about… But had it ever stormed here before? She couldn't recall any signs of weather around Rachel's castle since her arrival. Curiosity gripped her and led her out into the hallway. And almost straight into someone. "Ah! Sorry, Ragna."

"Don't worry, it's fine." A grim scowl etched along Ragna's lips, but he paused his bolt outside to turn to his friend. "Hey, uh…doing alright?"

"Better, yes." Tsubaki clasped her hands together as she smiled at him. "Thanks again for helping set that up."

"Ain't a problem. Sorry Hakumen decided to be a problem, like usual." Another crash sounded from outside and Ragna growled. "And still is, apparently."

"Huh?" Tsubaki glanced in the direction of the sound. "What's going on?"

"Reckon Rachel n' Haku are havin' a disagreement." Jubei strode between them, hand on one of his blades. "Don't worry 'bout it, though. Been reinin' the crusty bastard in since before ya were born. I'll handle it. You two just mosey along."

And with that, he was gone. Tsubaki watched the door he had vanished through for several more seconds before turning to Ragna. "Um…is Hakumen…?"

"Always like this? Yeah." Ragna rubbed his chin. There was little doubt what the fight was about; no way Hakumen would just stand by and let Tsubaki remain a captive, especially if it meant her sticking around Ragna. "Well, anyways, Jubei's taking care of it. You hungry? I could make you something."

"Oh, um…sure." It had been awhile since her last meal, after all. Her hand drifted toward his, but she held back before they could touch. "Alright, let's-"

"Oh, Tsubaki! Come look at what I found!" A brown blur raced into the hallway and bowled Ragna over. Makoto winced as she came down atop him, and quickly scrambled back to her feet. "Ack! Sorry, Ragna, didn't see you there…"

"Well, maybe if you didn't race around blind…" Shaking his head, Ragna pulled himself to his feet and glared at her. At once, Tsubaki's hands settled on his shoulder. "Well, anyways? What'd you find? A lost nut?"

Tsubaki just sighed.

Makoto's hand blurred and Ragna fell back with a squawk as her fingers flicked his forehead. "Yeah, went looking for Tsubaki and managed to find you."

Tsubaki facepalmed. "Anyways, Makoto. What'd you find?"

With a coy grin, Makoto turned to head out and gestured for them to follow her. "Follow and you'll see~"

"Um…Ragna rubbed the back of his head. "Should I come, too, or…?"

"Eh…probably not, really. Wouldn't want Rachel to be mad at you for nothing." Makoto turned to Tsubaki. "If that's okay with you, of course."

"Sure." Tsubaki smiled at Ragna and stepped toward Makoto, ready to follow after her. "I'll be right back, Ragna."

Ragna nodded and gave a half-hearted wave. "Right, seeya. I'll have lunch ready when you're done."

"Alright." It was a short journey, marked by questions that Makoto answered with you'll sees and hums as she led them up the stairs to Rachel's chamber. Once she realized just where they were headed, Tsubaki stalled. "Um, Makoto? Are you sure we should be up here?"

"Oh, Rachel will be pissed if she finds us. I think. But it's important." Makoto pushed the door open and stepped to the side, gesturing to the glowing wormhole occupying the room's corner. "Well?"

Tsubaki approached the portal with wide eyes. "What…what is this?"

"Freedom."

"Ah…!" Tsubaki gasped and stepped closer to the portal, scrutinizing the visage in its center. A cityscape, where towers poked out of a mountaintop and dwarfed the residential areas far below. At the very apex rested an expansive building, taller and wider than any other in the city. And painted on its façade in brilliant yellow was a winged crest with an eye at the center. The Yayoi family crest, all too recognizable. "That's…that's Naobi…"

"Yep!" Makoto slung an arm over Tsubaki's shoulders and pressed her forward. "Go ahead and enter, Tsubaki. I'll take care of everything with Rachel. I mean, she'll probably try and track you down, but…"

Tsubaki stared in wonder at the portal, the gateway to freedom. Why was this open? Rachel did not strike her as the sort to be careless enough to leave such a thing lying around. But then, she was busy arguing with Hakumen, wasn't she? Maybe that had something to do with it… "So, um…if I step into this…"

"You'll turn up in Naobi. Rachel uses these to transport us around and stuff." Makoto cocked her head. "Um…are you gonna go through?"

"…Yes. But I'll come back with Rachel shortly." A small, serene smile fell upon Tsubaki's lips. Here it was: a chance to try and help against Terumi, without necessarily rebelling against the Librarium. All she had to do was find her father. Something like that could only take an hour or so, if that. "I'm going to find my father and tell him about Terumi. Hopefully, I can convince him to attempt and pry the Librarium out of Terumi's grip…"

"…Wait, that's all you want? I figured you'd want to escape this place…"

"Not really. I'm treated well enough, and…" Tsubaki trailed off, red tinting her cheeks as she thought about Ragna. "All I'm really lacking is…well, a way to help. And that seems to be solved, unless Rachel tracks me down too quickly. Since I find it doubtful Rachel will just let me go here…"

"…I almost forgot how driven you are, Tsubaki. It's really been too long. But, um…" Makoto glanced behind her. "You might wanna hurry. No idea when Rachel will be back."

"Right." Tsubaki started into the portal, but froze. She wanted Ragna with her here, but… No, that was impossible right now. And it was wholly selfish of her to ask him to do something like this for her, considering the possible repercussions. Still, she couldn't just leave him without some word, in case something happened to her out there. At the same time, if she went back to talk to him, she'd no doubt lose her chance. "Um…could you do me a favor, Makoto?"

"Of course."

"Tell Ragna not to worry about me; I'll be back shortly." Tsubaki turned and gave her friend a quick hug. "Thank you very much for this, Makoto. I'll see you again soon."

"Heh. No problem." Makoto squeezed her friend tight. "Be careful, all right?"

"Of course." After breaking the embrace, Tsubaki turned around, took a deep breath, and steeped inside the celestial ring. As she entered it, it closed behind her.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki screamed as she appeared a good ten feet above the street and plummeted. She came down on her feet, but buckled down to her knees. Shaking her head, she pulled herself back up and glanced around her. She was in the 13th district of Naobi, a zone dedicated to NOL security. Hardly ideal, but still useful. Perhaps she could organize a meeting between herself, her father and whoever the highest ranking officer was to help wrench the Librarium from Terumi's grasp. Yes, that should be a viable plan, she decided. Without another thought, she raced ahead to the nearest outpost.<p>

As she entered, a man in a blue uniform behind a counter looked up from a computer and offered her a smile. "Hello there, ma'am. How may I help you?"

"Hello. Um…" Tsubaki stalked up to the counter and gave him a curt, military nod. "I'm First Lieutenant Tsubaki Yayoi. I have some important information regarding Captain Hazama of the Intelligence Department, and would like to meet with the highest ranking officer to discuss this with him."

"Ah, First Lieutenant. Let me see…" The man turned back to his computer. After about two minutes of clicking and searching, he looked up at her with a grim face. "My apologies, Miss Yayoi. It seems there is a warrant for your arrest, on suspicions of treason."

* * *

><p>Rachel glared at the beastkin before her. Of all the things that could have happened… "Please repeat that, Miss Nanaya. And perhaps ready for yourself a plea of mercy."<p>

"You left a portal lying around, and Tsubaki went through it." Makoto shrugged and cast Ragna, standing at her side, a nervous glance. The Grim Reaper certainly didn't look happy about this at all. "Simple, really. She said she was going to try and turn her father against Terumi. So, uh, if you could give her like an hour or so before you go recapture her…"

"I am afraid that is not an option." Rachel pursed her lips further. "It would seem Miss Yayoi has been declared a traitor by the Librarium. In all likelihood, she has already been arrested."

Makoto visibly paled and hunched over at the news. "Wh…what…?"

"You're shitting me!" Ragna snarled and reached for his absent sword. "Where the hell is she?"

"The portal would have taken her to Naobi-"

"And _what the goddamn hell_, Rachel? Why the _hell_ did you leave that portal open for?" Ragna jabbed a finger her way and stormed forward. "No, really, are you really just that dumb all of a sudden? What's your problem?"

Makoto joined him in his rage, although she was not nearly as animated as him. "And just why did you never mention the warrant?"

"First off, my problem at the time stood nigh seven feet tall, coated in armor and entirely lacking in brain power. Hakumen insisted on combat, so I moved to more suitable grounds. I did not predict you would snoop where you should not, Miss Nanaya." Rachel sighed and shook her head. "As for the warrant, I saw no reason to mention it. I figured my mansion's confinement to be airtight. I never imagined Miss Yayoi to be capable of escape, although I never predicted my own blunder, either."

"…You just love keeping your fucking secrets, don't you?" Rolling his eyes and making a violent motion, Ragna turned to stomp away. "I'm gonna save her. Rachel, make a damn portal so I can-"

"I shall do no such thing."

"No, you will, _or so goddamn help me _I'll…" Shaking his head, he whipped back around. "I'm not just gonna let you leave her to be executed, god damn it!"

"Nor am I doing so. However…" Rachel's eyes narrowed. "You shall not be the one to rescue her."

"And why the hell not?"

"Oh, do tell me how you plan on saving her. None of us know exactly where she is being contained; are you going to politely request her location from a Librarium officer? I'm quite sure they are willing to divulge such information to the Grim Reaper, and that Miss Yayoi will be treated quite well once they know you seek her."

"I could make them talk…"

"And besides, have I not said this before? You are currently sought by our enemies for your Grimoire. I will not be risking you for such a task."

"Well, screw you, I'm going."

"And how do you plan on doing so? Have you discovered a method of travel I am unaware of? Last I was aware, only my magic could allow you to leave."

Silence fell. Ragna's gaze dropped to the ground as he trembled. "…I can't just leave her, goddammit…"

"As you have made perfectly clear." Rachel turned to Makoto, who wore a cold look of rage in her eyes. "Miss Nanaya. You and Miss Vermillion shall be the ones to rescue Tsubaki."

"Huh?" At once, Makoto's anger broke in favor of confusion. "Um…okay. But why us? I mean, I'm not exactly the best fighter, and…um, well, there's a lot of tension between Tsubaki and Noel…"

"And the latter point is why I have decided this. I would hope Miss Yayoi will drop her petty hatred of Noel should she feel indebted to her. Furthermore, you two are much more likely to be able to ascertain Tsubaki's location without drawing Librarium suspicion. Terumi is quite likely to be behind her warrant, and should any complications with his plans arise…"

"Right, right, you don't gotta say it." Makoto took a step back. "Should I go get Noel?"

"Indeed. You two shall depart immediately."


	12. Break

**A/N: I'm writing a character we know next to nothing about. I must be insane.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 12<span>_

Tsubaki stared down at the floor of her cell in numbed stupefaction. How had this happened? She had done nothing to deserve this! Her explanation that she had been a captive for the past two weeks had fallen on deaf ears, and she had given no further struggle as she was arrested. Her expectation that she would be put on trial proved incorrect as well; she had only been told a verdict had been reached, and nothing more. Was that not a breach of protocol? She shook her head, vicious enough to whip the back wall with her hair. _None _of this made the slightest bit of sense.

…Except for one explanation, one all too logical to deny. Terumi had to be behind it all. If he was, as was claimed, controlling the NOL from the shadows, then no doubt he could force through such edicts. But why would he target her like this?

Her thoughts were cut off as a far door opened. She glanced up, although she did not expect anything for her. Probably a warden coming to check on the other prisoners, or to drag another one in. To her surprise, however, a man came to a halt before her cell door. Mid-length black hair framed his face as he peered at her a moment. And without a word, he pulled a key out and opened the barred door. "Yo, Yayoi." A wink. "Been a long time, eh? Any chance you remember me?"

Tsubaki gasped in utter shock. Not just that he had come to free her, or that he had seen fit to flirt first thing, but she recognized him now. "…Kagura Mutsuki. Recently ascended to the head of your family, and thus to the head of the Duodecim."

"Oh, so you do remember me. Good! I'm taking you with me." Kagura extended a hand, a wry smirk on his lips. "I'm not actually freeing you; even as the head of the Duodecim, I'm not quite that powerful. I'm just transferring you from the custody of the NOL to my own. I figure my manor would be much better suited for the Yayoi princess than a dank cell."

…Well, didn't that sound familiar? Still, Tsubaki only stepped forward, refusing to take his hand. Despite his stature, despite his rank, she had every reason to believe this man an enemy of the Librarium, and thus, her enemy. "I see. If it's by edict of the Duodecim, then I suppose I have no choice but to comply. May I ask why you would do such a thing for me?"

"It grieves my heart to see a fair maiden locked in such a horrid place." A brief pause for Tsubaki to suppress a groan, and Kagura gestured for her to follow him down the corridor. "But moreover, I disagree with your sentence. Unfortunately, this is the best I can really do for you."

"Then you believe I'm innocent?"

A shrug. "I just want to help a pretty girl out. Nothing wrong with that, right? Manor's going to be much better than this cell of yours, and trust me…well, the Librarium's not known for treating their prisoners well."

Tsubaki just fell silent, mind working. That couldn't be the reason for his actions, not with his machinations. As they left the prison, Kagura turned back and cocked a brow, face half obscured by the tall collar of his cape. "Something wrong?"

"…I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh?"

"You're planning a coup d'état of the Librarium, aren't you?"

"Now, why would you accuse me of that?" And yet, Kagura's stare sharpened into a knife point. "Come along. We will take an airship to Ikaruga."

* * *

><p>"Heya." Makoto waved at the Librarium officer behind the glass window of the prison's visitation center. "You might remember me from yesterday. Came by to visit a friend, but she was in questioning at the time and hadn't been assigned a cell yet, so I was told to come back later. Any chance I could see Tsubaki Yayoi today?" Because she needed that cell number, dammit.<p>

"My apologies. Miss Yayoi was transferred out of here earlier this morning."

…Well. That sucked. Makoto broke out of her shock with a shake of her head. "Wait, what? Where'd she go?"

"Kagura Mutsuki came by this morning with orders for her transfer. I'm afraid I do not know exactly where he took her, however."

"…I see." Well. This was interesting. And very, very bad, if Kagura's disdain for the Library was true. She and Noel had to get down to his manor now and break Tsubaki out. "Um, thanks. Gotta go now, bye!"

* * *

><p>"And here we are." Kagura stepped into the sweeping entry room of his fortress-like manor and smiled back at his guest. Despite the medieval walls and turrets of the mansion, the entry room was a sweeping chamber of Ars lighting over a soft black carpet. "Do as you please, Miss Yayoi. If you need anything, I'm here for you."<p>

"…Thank you." Tsubaki held a glare his way. "Why did you really transfer me here? Is it because you think you may have an ally in your rebellion?"

Kagura maintained his smile for another moment before sighing. "Man…I guess you won't be happy until I come clean here. And I wouldn't want-"

"And please spare me the flattery."

"Fine, fine." Kagura's eyes hardened and his smirk disappeared. "Yes, I was hoping I could draw you to my side. However…you're quite loyal to the Librarium, aren't you?"

…Okay, this might have been a mistake, seeing as she was unarmed. Hopefully Kagura would prove as reasonable as his personable demeanor indicated. If not… "I do have concerns regarding some of the higher ups."

"I see…" At once, the coy smirk returned. "Well then. If we both have concerns about the Librarium, why don't we trade information? I could tell you the full details of the Ikaruga war…even if you'd rather be silent about your own fears."

Tsubaki scrutinized Kagura a bit longer, unsure whether or not to believe him. However, there was no sense of him masking his intentions. Nor was there any further reason for him to lie; he had already confirmed what he wanted. No harm in at least hearing him out, right? Although she was tired… No. Now was the best time to talk to him. If his intentions were less than pure, giving him more time to prepare something was out of the question.

Although now she was scaring herself with the level of paranoia that line of thought contained. "Very well. I suppose that is acceptable."

"Aw, lighten up, will ya?" With a hearty chuckle and a pat on her shoulder, much to her chagrin, Kagura gestured for Tsubaki to follow him once more. "There's no need to be so formal all the time. You're here as a guest…as a friend. Relax a bit, Tsubaki."

Like hell this man was her friend. Tsubaki stilled her tongue of a retort and just nodded. "My apologies. I will make an attempt to do so. But I do not believe us to be on first name basis at the present, Lord Mutsuki."

"Miss Yayoi…man, that's not cute enough. You sure you want that?" Smirking at her indefatigable stiffness, Kagura opened a door and led her inside. Papers lay strewn across a desk, under the mercy of a cup resting in their midst. At the back of the office was a gargantuan sword, almost as long as Kagura was tall and double his body width. Tsubaki had to wonder how such a weapon could even be swung. He strode around the desk and slouched back in a chair, indicating for Tsubaki to pull up one of the wheeled seats waiting against the wall. As she did so and pulled up to the desk, Kagura took the cup, looked inside and chucked it behind him in the general direction of a trash can. As he went about organizing the mess of documents strewn about, Kagura gave Tsubaki an apologetic smile. "Sorry about the mess. Late night last night; I'm sure you know how it goes."

"All too well." The stone of Tsubaki's expression cracked a little as she cocked her head, still trying to process her surroundings better. "Don't you think you're a little _too_ laid back? I mean…what if another Duodecim official came by?" And didn't arrest him on the spot for treason.

"Then I would treat them more or less the same way I'm treating you. Minus the imprisonment, of course, but it's not like I had any choice with that." Kagura jerked a thumb at the corner of the room. Or, to be more precise, at the mini-fridge waiting there. "You want something to drink?"

"…I'll pass, thank you." It was all Tsubaki could do not to facepalm at the appliance's existence. Kagura had proven a marked contrast to the Duodecim heads she had known to this point: Kisaragi and, of course, her own father. This was the kind of behavior she expected from Ragna, not the top man of the Duodecim. "Well, shall we get on with it, then? You say you have your reasons for opposing the Librarium and staging your coup. I'd very much like to hear them."

"Right, just a sec." Even if Tsubaki didn't care for a drink, it seemed Kagura did as he made his way over to the white box and drew out a can. And after a moment to think, grabbed a second one. Kagura returned, dropped one can in front of Tsubaki, popped the other open and took a swig. "Right. My reasons. Have you heard of the Ibukido incident from the Ikaruga War?"

"Of course I have." Who, exactly, hadn't? An entire city being wiped from the face of the earth in an instant wasn't something that could be kept secret, after all. Tsubaki pursed her lips, nervousness flooding her in an instant. However, if that tragedy was the reason for Kagura's concern about the Librarium… "You believe the NOL was responsible for it." Which would make much more sense if the NOL had been losing at the time.

"Yeah. Got proof of it, too." Kagura searched though the pile of papers a moment and produced two documents to hand to Tsubaki. "You can look over this yourself if you want."

Tsubaki took the papers and gave him a dubious stare. "Is this how you treat important files? Thrown around without a care?"

"Like I said, I was working late last night."

"…Right." Tsubaki looked down to read over the paper. "…An aerial bombardment?"

"Not quite, I'm afraid." Kagura rose from his chair to pace. "It was clearly an attack from above that destroyed Ibukido, and it left a single crater, suggesting only one strike. However, there are no records of anything flying overhead at the time of the attack. And there were never any orders for an airstrike that day."

"And how do you know that?"

"Three years is a long time to gather information, you know." Kagura paused his pace moment to look at her. "Also, there is no way modern technology could replicate an aircraft taking out an entire city with one shot, let alone it being possible five years ago. And I doubt a cloaked ship or a simple Shebalve could pull it off. I'm pretty sure there's only one thing it could have been. An orbital strike from a satellite."

Tsubaki's eyes snapped up from the paper in her hands to give Kagura a deadpan look. "If we do not possess the technology for an air raid to take out a city, then we certainly don't have the capability for armed satellites to do so."

"You know what a Nox Nyctores is?"

"A causality weapon, created to combat the Black Beast with. Most of their whereabouts are unknown, however."

"Not quite true. It took some research, but the only unaccounted one for at the moment is Lux Sanctus: Murakumo. And it's reasonable to guess the Library possesses it, considering they're doing an entire project with it. The others that are supposedly lost since the Dark War weren't too hard to track. Phoenix: Rettenjou belonged to the late Lord Tenjou, but it seems that he passed it on to a pupil before his death. As for Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi…" Kagura smirked at her, enhancing her sense of unease. "Can you guess who has it, Tsubaki?"

"That is a great many what-ifs." Tsubaki gripped the paper tighter, stony-faced. "And how do you know if it's Take-Mikazuchi or Murakumo? Do you know what either of them are?"

"I have a good idea of what they are, yeah. And it was in all likelihood Take-Mikazuchi that destroyed Ibukido. That's why I gave you the documents; they explain everything a lot better than I could. But what else could possibly destroy the city with a single shot? And even if I'm wrong about what did it, why would Ikaruga damage itself, as the Librarium claimed?"

"To gain sympathy from those neutral to the conflict, and even from those of the Librarium. It seems to have worked on you, Lord Mutsuki." Still, suspicion billowed in Tsubaki. Ikaruga was not doing well enough at the time to afford such a loss. Could the Librarium's story have been mere propaganda? "And even all of this was true…"

"So the NOL's justified in genocide because it was a war? Aren't there, like, edicts against that kind of stuff?" Kagura shook his head and sat back down to take a sip of the bubbly liquid. "It gets even worse. Have you ever felt that neither side told the full truth, that both were trying to prolong the war as long as they could?"

"I did. Until Jin Kisaragi ended it in one attack."

"Heh. You actually believe that? But…nah, doesn't matter right now. Here, take these as well." Kagura collected several more papers and handed them in a haphazard manner to the girl. "They'll explain much more. Particularly about why Ibukido was destroyed. So. What's your issue with the Librarium? Who knows, you might be able to help me figure out something."

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Something isn't quite adding up. But go ahead."

"…Alright." With a sigh, Tsubaki forced herself to speak. "…There is a captain of the Intelligence Department. Hazama. And…to put it bluntly, he and Colonel Relius Clover of Engineering are controlling the Librarium from the shadows. And may well have been doing so for some time now; perhaps the destruction of Ibukido was their doing, if the NOL is truly responsible for that."

"…Relius Clover." Kagura's smirk vanished at the name and he looked down, rubbing his chin. "The name has come up several times in my documents. During the war, he was one of the top scientists with Ikaruga's ally, Sector Seven."

"What?" Tsubaki all but jumped out of her seat. "Then…"

"Calm down, we don't know anything just yet." Kagura scooped up the remaining papers, his face grim. "I might be a little skeptical that an Intelligence Captain's pulling the NOL around, but…I definitely will look into both Relius and this Hazama guy."

"…There's one more thing." Tsubaki took a breath, nervous about divulging this bit of information to him, but if it helped convince Kagura that only Terumi and Relius needed to be removed, then so be it. "Hazama is only an alias. In truth, he is Yuuki Terumi."

"Of the Six Heroes. Gotcha." Kagura nodded. "Sorry, Tsu, but I gotta go look over this stuff again if Relius is this important. Go read over the papers I gave you. They'll explain everything. And if you find anything about Relius…"

"I understand." Tsubaki nodded, a grim movement to hide her own light happiness. Kagura was actually listening; perhaps this would be worthwhile. "I will inform you if I do."

"Alright, thank you. Oh, and?" Kagura grabbed the untouched can he'd set before Tsubaki and handed to her. "For the road."

* * *

><p>"…Oh wow. <em>That's<em> the Mutsuki manor? It looks like it's supposed to repel an army!" Makoto gawked up at the massive building towering overhead, only dwarfed by the Librarium branch only blocks away. "Oh man… What do you think it's like inside? Think they got a rack?"

"P-please don't say things like that…" Noel shivered at the thought of Tsubaki being tortured by her captor. "I mean…I don't think he would, but…"

"Yeah, Tsubaki'll be fine. Kagura's not a dumbass. I think." Makoto started to the corner of the manor, sharp eyes keeping look out for any possible entry that wasn't the front door. A gust of wind from behind stalled her and she swiveled around. And after seeing who now stood behind them, gave a cheeky wave. "Hey there, Rachel. What's up?"

"I am here to inquire as to why you have dallied for so long. I expected Miss Yayoi to be free by this time. Apparently, I was unwise to trust you two with so simple a task." Rachel sat down on Nago, a dark look in her eyes. "Please. Do tell me the reason for the delay."

"Well, ma'am, as you can see, Tsubaki kinda sorta left Naobi with Kagura Mutsuki. I couldn't get her yesterday, so I came back today, only to learn Kagura had taken her. And so here I am, trying to find a way in." Makoto smirked and waited for Rachel's no doubt barbed reply.

"Hmph. I recommend you watch your tongue, Miss Nanaya." Rachel rose from her cat familiar and sighed. "Very well then. Follow me."

As she started for the front door, Makoto cocked her head. "Uh, Rachel? Where are you going?"

"Why, to the front door, of course."

"_What_?" Makoto stared aghast at the vampire, causing Noel to reciprocate Rachel's sigh and shake her head. "But…that's boring! And he'd find us right away! Come on, we gotta go through one of the windows on, like, the third story or something! You can use your wind thingy for that, right?"

It took a moment for Rachel to process Makoto's insanity. "Is there any reason to aggravate a neutral figure in our conflict be needlessly infiltrating his home? I believe not. I shall simply ask Lord Mutsuki for Miss Yayoi's release."

With that, Rachel strode away. Makoto watched for a moment, before turning and grabbing Noel's wrist. "Come on! We'll sneak in and rescue Tsubaki while Rachel distracts him!"

Noel buried her face in a palm.

* * *

><p>"Well…no way up. Guess we gotta go through a first floor window." Makoto sighed and slumped. "No helping it then."<p>

"We could go through the front door like Rachel, you know." With a shake of her head, Noel started off back to the front of the manor. "I mean…why wouldn't we?"

"Because we'd be caught in an instant? Come on, Noel, this guy isn't our friend. We need to avoid being caught. So..." Makoto scampered over to the wall and placed her hands on a window. "Okay, this should do the trick. And…up!"

After digging her fingers under the bottom of the window, Makoto lifted with all of her Ars-enhanced strength. The glass panel did not budge in the least, and after a few seconds, she gave up and stumbled back. And then drew her fist back. "Okay, the stealthy way's out. Big Bang Smash!"

Noel's eyes widened and she ran forward in hopes of stopping her friend. "No, wait, Makoto, don't!"

A massive teal fist, constructed by Ars Magus, ripped out from beside Makoto and smashed into the window. It exploded into shrapnel as the wall crumbled, but did not go much further. A mammoth black blade with red lines stopped it, sparing the interior of the building. Kagura lowered his sword and stepped forward. "Well. That wasn't too nice of you. What the hell made you do that?"

"Kagura Mutsuki…" Pale, Makoto stepped back. Of all the windows she could have chosen, she had to pick the one with the last person she wanted to meet waiting behind it. Typical, of course.

"Yep, that's me." Kagura smirked as he planted the flat tip of his sword into the ground and leaned on it, his gazed lingering on Noel a moment. "Really rather not have to fight a couple pretty girls. Can we at least try talking?"

"Y-yes, please!" Noel shrank behind Makoto; how could someone wield a sword _that_ big? And even if Kagura didn't have a weapon that made greatswords look like toothpicks, the fact that he was the de facto head of the Duodecim was enough to terrify her anyways. "Um, is Tsubaki Yayoi here? We…heard you had brought her here from the prison, so…"

"Oh, you're looking for Tsubaki?" Kagura gave a hearty laugh. "Her friends, I guess? Come on in."

"Yeah, we are." Makoto's eyes narrowed. Why on earth was this man being so friendly? "And we're taking her with us, whether you like it or not."

Kagura shrugged. "Fine with me. I'm just about done with her, anyways."

"…Done with her?" With a snarl, Makoto crouched into a boxing posture. "What the hell are you doing to her?"

"Whoa now!" Kagura held up both hands in defense. "I'm not hurting her! Really! I gave her some stuff to read over, and she told me about how some guy's controlling the NOL. Hazama. Once she's done and we've had another discussion, I was planning on letting her go. So, yeah. You'll be able to take her with you."

"She told you about Captain Hazama?" Makoto cocked her head. And then realization came to her. "…The rumors you're planning a coup are true, aren't they?"

Kagura gave a pained wince. "…Yeah. And since Tsubaki said she had her own misgivings about the Librarium, I figured I might as well let her know just how corrupt the organization is."

"Eh?" Noel blinked. "Wait, but you're the top man in the Duodecim!"

"And it's because of that I've been able to learn the truth without anyone coming down on me." Kagura gave her a wink and a smirk. "Why don't you ask Tsubaki about it when you get the chance?"

"Sir Kagura?" A voice from behind Kagura sounded, and Kagura turned to the tuxedo-clad servant that had just entered. "Ah, there you are. I've been searching the entire manor for you. It's not like you to be in your study at this…_what happened to the wall_? And why do you have your sword drawn? Shall we deal with those girls?"

"Ah. Um." Kagura rubbed the back of his head. "Nah, don't. I'm taking care of everything here. What do you need?"

"My apologies, sir." The servant bowed. "A young girl is waiting for you at the entrance. And I…suggest you hurry. She seems rather irritated by the wait."

Kagura smacked his own forehead with a palm. "And you didn't invite her in?"

"…My apologies, sir."

"Well, no helping that now. Tell her I'll be right there. And let Tsubaki know I might be in the entry room when she's done looking over the stuff." Kagura turned to Makoto and Noel and gave them a light smile. "Sorry about this. I'll be back as soon as I can. In the meantime, make yourselves comfortable."

"Actually, um…" Noel averted her gaze. "The girl…is someone we know. We came here with her, and…"

"Really?" Kagura blinked. "Then…why didn't you just knock? Would have been a lot more convenient, you know."

"Eh heh heh…" Makoto rubbed the back of her head with a nervous grin. "Sorry. My bad. I thought you'd try to kill us if you found us trying to release someone the Library branded a traitor, so I thought we'd try the sneaky way."

"And sneaky equals punching down walls. Gotcha." Kagura gave her a teasing grin as he waved her and Noel over. "Well, let's go. Shouldn't keep your friend waiting."

* * *

><p>Tsubaki stared down at the second to last document, face pale and hands trembling. Part of her wanted to disregard what Kagura had given her. Surely, this had to be forged evidence. The Librarium wouldn't conduct such inhumane experiments, or extend the Ikaruga War the way the files indicated they had. And how could Kagura have dug all of this up, without the Librarium being aware?<p>

But this made too much sense for Tsubaki to just deny. Why a war against such an inferior foe would have lasted a full seven years. Why, and how, Ibukido was destroyed in such spectacular fashion. And she still had one page to look at, no doubt as important as the other ones. Tsubaki swallowed, bracing herself for whatever revelation this page contained. With a deep sigh, she set aside the previous page and looked at the final document.

A photo, one of about a dozen, taken in the ruins of Ibukido. And like many of the others, completely incomprehensible to Tsubaki, at least on first glance. It showed a mass of coffins in greyscale, with one lying open, a head poking out of one. She shivered; this must have been the final fate of the failed experiments of this "Murakumo" project. Tsubaki peered closer at the protruding head, drawn by a sense of familiarity. With a whisper, she produced an Ars, magnifying the image.

And then she saw the face.

* * *

><p>"Hmph. I do not appreciate being left to stand in this dreary doorway." Rachel's glare pierced Kagura and all but made him reel away. "I expected better of the Mutsuki patriarch."<p>

"Yeah!" Gii, floating by her head, nodded. "How dare you treat the princess like that? You're evil! Evil!"

"Mmhm…" Nago snarled at Kagura. "I hope you can make amends; I can't stand rude men like you."

"Sorry, sorry, geez!" Kagura raised his hands in defense again. "I've talked to my servant about that already; he won't do it again."

"I should think not. And your manners are quite unrefined for one of your stature. I suppose this is to be expected of a patriarch as young as yourself." Rachel stepped inside, trailed by her familiars. "I shall keep this brief, lest your uncouth mannerisms rub off on me. Bring Tsubaki Yayoi to me. I shall not stand for her imprisonment."

"Um, actually," Makoto said, beating Kagura to the punch. "Kagura gave her some stuff about the Library to look over. He said he'll let her go after she's discussed it with him."

"Is that so? And may inquire as to what manner of…" Rachel sighed, knowing the following word was to be like poison on her tongue. "…'Stuff' do you refer to?"

"Oh, just why I'm planning to overthrow the Library. Nothing much." Kagura smirked at her, hand tightening on his sword's hilt. "Am I right in guessing none of you are opposed to my plan?"

"Opposed? Oh, by no means am I opposed." Without waiting for invitation, Rachel strode over and took a seat on a nearby couch. "I do believe this may prove an impossible endeavor for you, however. Your enemies would be quite deadly."

Kagura chuckled. "You mean Relius Clover and Terumi?"

"…I see. Miss Yayoi has revealed much to you as well." Rachel turned to Gii. "Gii, would you be so kind as to return to the mansion and fetch me some tea?"

"Huh? But…" Gii looked back over at Kagura. "But this is interesting! Can it wait, princess?"

A slap sent the bat to the ground. "No."

"…okay…" And with that, Gii vanished.

Kagura quirked an eyebrow at the display. "That's…quite the way to treat someone, little girl. And what should I call you, anyways?"

"I assure you, Gii was well deserving of such treatment. And I am Rachel, the current head of the Alucard family. Hardly a little girl, no matter my appearance."

"Alright, Rachey."

"…Rachel."

With no regard for Rachel's correction, Kagura turned to the other two girls as they took seats beside Rachel, Nago curled up at their feet. "And I can't believe I forgot to ask your names."

"Oh! I'm Makoto Nanaya, and this is Noel Vermillion!" Makoto gave Kagura a cheerful wave. "Sorry for not introducing ourselves before."

"Nah, it's fine." Kagura's brows furrowed as he looked at Noel again—why did she look so familiar? "Well, like I said, I'd rather not part with Tsubaki until I've been able to speak with…"

"Kagura." A voice echoed through the entry hall, and Tsubaki came racing in, that photograph in hand. Before she could reach him, she spotted her friends. "…Makoto? Rachel? …Noel…"

"Eep!" Noel shrunk against Makoto, trying to make herself appear as small as possible. "Um…hi, Tsubaki. We're…here to rescue you."

"I-I see…" Tsubaki's glanced flickered between her face and the one in the photo. Right. The photo. She finished her sprint to Kagura and handed it to him. "Where exactly was this taken? And…what is it?"

"Hm…" Kagura took the picture and looked it over. His eyes snapped up to Noel and his lips pursed. "This is from the very bottom of the Ibukido ruins, at an experiment site. It was Librarium run…and there was an experiment going on at the time of Take-Mikazuchi's firing. I'm assuming you read all of the stuff about the Nox?"

"Y-yes, of course…"

"Pardon me." Rachel rose, a deep scowl on her lips. "What exactly have you learned, Miss Yayoi?"

Tsubaki trembled, finding the strength of mind to speak. "…That the Librarium has committed atrocities almost beyond comprehension. That Relius and Terumi were controlling both sides of the Ikaruga War simply to harvest souls for their sick experiments. And…" She looked up once at Noel. No, the poor girl around shouldn't be subjected to such information. No matter how badly she had shattered Tsubaki's heart, Noel didn't deserve to know this. "That's about all. Is this…?"

"It is all the truth." Rachel's glare remained, however. There was no doubt to her that Tsubaki was hiding something, and she could guess what. "I am glad you have seen proof of the NOL's corruption, but do remember it is all according to Terumi's machinations."

"…No. I can't just place blame on those two alone." The terror in Tsubaki's face drained into a pink crest of rage. "I cannot forgive those who partook in such inhumane experiments, those who knowingly extended bloodshed across seven years. No matter what Terumi and Relius had done to pull their strings, they still knowingly did this. And I will not pardon their crimes simply because they were under orders."

"Yeah. I think that an organization that can just calmly do such things is insane. That's why I'm going to overthrow them." Kagura rose, face grim with conviction. "I, the Black Knight, will change things. Will you join me, Tsubaki?"

"…I will do my part to help you in your endeavor. However, I do have my own allies." Tsubaki nodded at Kagura. "Thank you, Kagura. You've opened my eyes to the truth."

"Least I could do." Kagura gave her a smirk before eying Rachel. "Hey, Rachel. Let me know when you guys are getting ready to do something, alright? I figure if we're going to take down the Librarium, we may as well do this together."

"Very well." Rachel stepped forward. "May I see that photograph?"

"Of course." Kagura handed it to her.

After a few moments, Rachel nodded and gave it back. "It is as I thought. Thank you very much, Lord Mutsuki. We shall be on our way now."

* * *

><p>Ragna paced in front of the door to Tsubaki's room in pure agitation. Why weren't they back yet, dammit? He could've freed Tsubaki by now, easily. And why the <em>hell<em> was he not allowed to help? She was his friend; he couldn't just sit on his ass with her in danger. As soon as that stupid bunny-leech got back, he was going to raise hell. Again. For the third time in two days. But who cared? He wasn't gonna rest until he knew that Tsubaki was alright.

The door behind him clicked open and he turned around. Speak of the devil. Before he could even say a word, Tsubaki shouted his name, rushed him down and drew him into a tight hug. After taking a moment to catch his wits, Ragna returned the embrace, clenching her tight. "Hey there, Tsubaki. You alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. I…" Tsubaki sighed and parted from him. "I have a lot of information I need to digest, but I'm fine."

"Huh?" Ragna opened the door to her room and gestured her inside. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"…I learned the truth about the Library. Its corruption, its evil. Suffice to say I will not be returning to it, even if they hadn't branded me a traitor. And..." Tsubaki sighed and shook her head. Even now, she couldn't bring herself to talk about what Noel was. "No, never mind."

"…Alright." Ragna smiled at her. "Glad to hear you're on our side, though."

"Mm…" Tsubaki pulled away from him and forced a smile. His presence was not enough to alleviate the feeling that her entire world had just crashed down—not even close. "My apologies, but I would like to rest a while. We could talk afterwards."

"Right, gotcha." Ragna returned the smile and patted her shoulder. He'd missed her so damn much, he was just glad to see her okay for now. Talking could wait. "Rest up, alright? I'll be here if you need anything."

"Alright. Thanks, Ragna." Tsubaki backed away into her room, holding her gaze on him. It felt like it had been an eternity since she had last seen him, with the entire world changing completely in the interim. But now there were no barriers between them; their enemies were truly the same. "I'll see you around, then."


	13. Machinations

_Day 13_

Deep under Rachel's mansion, a girl edged her way through a pitch-black, meandering tunnel, howling winds deafening her. A chill ran down her spine, but she remembered what her friend had said; the supernatural did not take its residence here. She pressed on until she came to a door. Eager, she forced it open and blinked at the blinding light that greeted her. If she was caught now, she was definitely in for it. But hey, her friend should be able to keep Rachel distracted this long…right? With a shake of her head, she scurried in. She glanced up at the wooden door that awaited her, its cross shining a deep scarlet. So that was where Izayoi was stored. But no, not what she was looking for at all.

She knelt down in the center of the room and muttered something under her breath. The chant awakened a seal in the floor, outlined in blue light, and the ground sunk beneath her feet. A staircase formed, leading into an ivory-white chamber, the very nadir of the mansion. All manner of talismans greeted her—jeweled necklaces, gaudy bracelets, and the like—as she scampered to the end of the room.

Bingo. With a grin, she reached for her prize.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki stared down at the pages of the book in her hand, trying to submit to its siren's song, a thrilling, overdramatic retelling of the Dark War. An exercise in futility, however; nothing proved capable of wresting her mind away from what she had learned from Kagura. And if reading her favorite stories failed to do so…well.<p>

And thankfully, a knock on her bedroom door managed to succeed where all else had failed. She perked up, setting her book aside, not surprised at all by the hope that Ragna had come to visit. But no; the door opened and Makoto poked her head in, failing to conceal a sly smirk that did nothing but make Tsubaki nervous. Just what manner of scheme had the beastkin plotted this time? "Heya, Tsubaki. What's up?"

"Oh, not much." Tsubaki indicated her book, mind working. Did Makoto know about what Noel was? Should Tsubaki tell her in case she didn't? She had no answer at the moment, so just turned and forced a smile. "How about you?" Might as well try and figure out what she was up to this time.

"Same old, same old." Makoto sauntered into Tsubaki's room. The hands behind her back only served to heighten Tsubaki's suspicion. "I'm… really glad you're okay. Me and Noel both are."

"Mm… I'm very grateful to both of you for coming for me."

"But anyways!" With a smirk, Makoto drew her hands out and revealed their possession; a pair of glasses, with heart-shaped lenses of fiery pink. "You wanna get with Ragna, _right_?"

It was all Tsubaki could do to not facepalm. "…I'm sorry, but all wearing something like _that_ would earn me is mockery."

"Oh, don't worry so much about how it looks. It's charmed." Makoto's grin widened as she waved the tantalizing spectacles before Tsubaki. "Behold, the Spectacles of Eros! Stolen from Rachel's personal store, they induce love in anyone who looks at someone wearing them!"

This time, Tsubaki did bury her face in a palm. "_No_. For one, I'm not using something you stole from our host. And I'm not about to resort to such trickery to seduce someone. That's…I can't even describe it."

Despite her idea being shot down, Makoto perked up. "Oh, so you _do_ want Ragna, hm?" One glare later, she backed away. "Eh heh… sorry. I'll…just…"

"Thank you for trying, but..." Tsubaki sighed, shook her head and offered Makoto one last smile. "Um… if you do think of anything less…deceitful…"

"I'll be sure to tell you." With a wave, Makoto turned to leave. "Seeya, Tsubaki!"

As soon as she had shut the door, Makoto scuttled back over to the nearby library, where Noel waited. As soon as she entered, Makoto ran up to her. "Okay, so that didn't work. Tsubaki wants nothing to do with the Spectacles."

"Well, of course she doesn't! Using them is… It's cheating!" Noel glanced away. "…How did you even learn about them, anyways?"

"Oh, Valky told a story about them, so I figured I'd look for them." With that, Makoto took Noel by the wrist and pulled her up, ignoring the surprised whimper that came from her friend. "Come on! We gotta get going! I've got a new idea!"

"…Please tell me it starts with you putting the Spectacles back…"

"Nope!"

As the two girls left, a red bat floated up from behind a bookshelf and vanished, returning to his mistress's side.

* * *

><p>With a contented sigh, Ragna stretched out on a couch. Yeah, okay, so he maybe he was starting to feel restless again, but hey. At least Tsubaki was alright. And… He smiled. So her loyalty to the damn Library had been shattered. Good. Still, she clearly had something on her mind. Something probably important, and he damn well wanted to know what…<p>

He paused. Why the hell was she so on his mind like this? Well, she was his friend, and she had just been… well, not really rescued, but close enough. So, this should be expected, right? …But the part where he couldn't get his mind away from there being nothing to get between them anymore was not. At all. He shook his head; she was just a friend, and he'd been worried about her. That was all. Determined to free his mind of this shackle, he rose from the couch and started for the kitchen. Maybe cooking would make for good enough distraction.

"Um… Ragna?" The meek voice managed to make Ragna jump, and he turned to Noel. "S-sorry… Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Huh?" Ragna turned to her, impatience written in his glare. "Yeah, sup? Uh… any problems with Tsu or anything?"

"Oh, no. I… haven't seen her since she came back." Still, despite her nervousness, Noel had to stifle a giggle. 'Tsu', huh? "I… um, I just needed to give something to you, actually."

Ragna cocked an eyebrow as she dug into a pocket and produced a folded slip of paper. "And just what the hell is that?"

"U-um… a letter from Rachel?"

"…Why would she send me a letter, when she can just tell it to my face?"

With a gulp, Noel tried to steel herself. Here came the most important part of her role. She had to convince Ragna here and now, or the entirety of Makoto's plan could fall apart. Thus, she needed the best excuse she could… "…I don't know?"

"Gah. Whatever. Stupid bunny-leech." And with that, Ragna took the letter and opened it. And after a few seconds, snarled. "Stay away from… What the hell is the rabbit up to now?"

"Wh-what does it say?"

"Not to hang around Tsubaki. What the hell is wrong with her?" Crumpling up the paper, Ragna shook his head and stormed out the door. "I'm gonna go make something to eat. Tell Rachel 'fuck you' for me."

"Eh…ah…" Noel shook her head and raced down the nearby hallway, where Makoto poked her head out from behind a bend. "Makoto! Why did you…?"

Makoto shrugged, not even trying to hide the smirk on her face. "Hey, I figured if Rachel tells him _not_ to do something, he'd definitely do it out of spite. And it worked. What's there to complain about?"

"But what if he listened?"

"What, you really think Ragna would listen to that? Either he thinks Rachel's being a bitch about something and goes to see Tsubaki to spite her, or he thinks something's wrong with Tsubaki and goes to see her anyways." Makoto yawned before smirking again. "Easy."

"I…I guess." With a sigh, Noel looked down and shook her head. "Are you sure we should even be doing this? I mean, trying to…?"

"Yeah. Way I see it, you help Tsubaki get with Ragna, she won't be mad at you anymore." Makoto's ears twitched and she glanced past Noel into the room she had come from. Did she just hear rustling? "…We shouldn't be talking out loud like this."

"H-huh?" Noel turned and followed Makoto's gaze. "Did someone…?"

"Yeah, think someone heard us. Maybe we need to adjust our plans a little…" Makoto started away from Noel, smirk erased. "Alright, Noel. Leave the rest to me."

* * *

><p>Up in her quarters, Rachel sipped at a cup of tea as Gii relayed information to her. Even after the bat fell silent, she remained deep in contemplation. So those two had something schemed. Very well then. "Valkenhayn."<p>

Dutiful and swift as always, Valkenhayn appeared in a matter of moments, bowing low. "Yes, madam?"

"I have a task for you." Her eyes snapped open. "Miss Nanaya has taken something from me. A pair of spectacles that, should they fall into the wrong hands, would prove quite disastrous. I believe Miss Nanaya qualifies as the wrong hands. Please retrieve them for me."

"It shall be done, madam." And with that, Valkenhayn vanished.

A few moments later, he appeared in the mansion's kitchen. Girlish chatter attracted his attention, and he turned to Makoto and Nu, standing at the stove. The former froze up, pale, as he approached. "Pardon me, Miss Nu, but I believe I must…_speak _with Miss Nanaya quickly."

"Ah, um… okies." Nu stumbled back, going equally pale under Valkenhayn's harsh scrutiny. With a worried glance at Makoto, she turned and darted away. "Like, good luck and junk, Makoto!"

"So, uh…" Makoto paused for a nervous giggle, rubbing the back of her head. "What do you need, Valky?"

"Madam Rachel has informed me that you have absconded with the Spectacles of Eros." Valkenhayn extended a hand, hellfire in his eyes. "You will return them now; such an artifact is not meant for your hands."

"Oh, um… bye!" With that Makoto flipped over him in an impressive jump, afterimages of herself racing off to either side of where she had once stood.

With a sigh, Valkenhayn shook his head and turned around as Makoto raced away. "This is your choice? So be it."

Before Makoto had gone far, Valkenhayn shifted form into that of a wolf and raced after her, far faster than she could hope to outrun. She just had time to open a door before he transformed back and gripped her shoulder with a furry, clawed hand. "The Spectacles, if you will."

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Makoto dig into her pockets and produced absolutely nothing. "Huh. Funny. They're not here. Well, better get looking, wolfy."

"I see. So you handed them to Miss Nu. Very well, then."

Makoto's jaw dropped slack. "Wait, how did you…?"

"Contrary to your belief, I am not some fool born yesterday." Makoto had to bite down a retort that that wasn't a mistake anyone could possibly make. "Considering their disappearance and Miss Nu's behavior, it is quite obvious what became of them. Now, if you'll excuse me."

As Valkenhayn turned and marched the way Nu had gone, he glanced back once more. "And do not believe for an instant my mistress shall be forgiving on this matter."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Makoto sighed and crept away…

* * *

><p>Pace hurried by fear, Nu hovered back down the halls of Rachel's mansion, glancing behind her every few seconds. And for good reason; just before reaching her room, Valkenhayn appeared around the corner and glowered her way. Fear of a threat was not a common emotion for the Murakumo; programming had all but erased it, and her armaments assured her there wasn't much that could harm her.<p>

Seeing that glare froze her dead in her tracks. Petrified, all she could do was watch as he approached, came to a stop and extended a palm. "Please hand me the Spectacles."

That snapped Nu out of her horror, and she cocked her head. "H-huh? Like, what are you talking about?"

"Miss Nanaya must have handed you a pair of rose glasses. I require them, as they had been stolen from my mistress."

"…Nu doesn't have anything like that, though. Like, Makoto just told Nu to run if, like, you or the bunny lady showed up."

"…Is that so? Allow me to check." Valkenhayn stroked his chin and circled around the girl, scrutinizing her. The bodysuit possessed no pockets and held skintight to Nu. Nothing protruded from beneath the suit. With a sigh, Valkenhayn shook his head. "It would seem I have been tricked. I apologize for your time, Miss Nu."

As the werewolf stalked off, Nu suppressed a shiver. Poor Makoto whenever Valkenhayn found her again.

* * *

><p>…and Makoto reached down her top. Yep, Spectacles still there. Time to try and get them to Tsubaki. Again<p>

* * *

><p>Rapid knocks on her door startled Tsubaki, and made her jump. Shaking her head, she set her book aside and scampered over to the door. She glowed at the thought that it could be Ragna. As she opened it, she blinked in confusion. No one there. What was…? She looked down and found a piece of paper. She stared at it for some time, pondering if she should even read it. There was no doubt in her mind what was going on.<p>

But might as well, she decided. She bent down, picked up the envelope and pulled out a letter. She sighed as she read it.

_Hey, Tsu. Meet me in the kitchen. Got something I wanna tell you. Ragna._

After a few moments, Tsubaki just shook her head. "Noel, if you're going to write a fake letter, you could at the very least not do so in your own handwriting."

"Wh-what?!" Noel poked her head out from a door. "But… but I didn't… I tried to make it look different…"

"Thanks for confirming your trick."

"Eh?!"

"And please tell Makoto to stop. This isn't helping anything." Tsubaki backpedaled back into her room, but poked her head out one last time. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but… Please, just stop."

As Tsubaki's door closed, Noel released a sigh and looked down. "…Sorry, Tsubaki…"

"Hey, Noel." A voice from behind made her squeak, and Ragna stepped past her. "What's going on here?"

"O-oh, um…" Looking down, Noel poked her fingers together. "Nothing."

"Yeah, not buying that." Ragna looked across the hallway, eyes narrowing upon falling on Tsubaki's door. "Tsubaki being a hardass to you again? I'll talk to her."

"No, it's not that. Really." With a sigh, Noel looked up. "Um, don't worry about it."

"…If you say so." He gave her head a quick rub, ruffling her hair and earning another squeal. "See you around; I gotta talk to Tsubaki real fast."

"Oh!" At once, Noel's eyes sparkled and she clasped her hands together. "I won't keep you any longer!"

Ragna cocked an eyebrow her way. "…The hell are you so excited about?"

"…Nothing?"

After several long seconds of just staring at her, Ragna sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, not buying that either. But whatever. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye!" With a giggle, Noel waved to him, before scurrying off to go tell Makoto.

"…You make less sense by the day, Noel." Nonetheless chuckling, Ragna stepped over to Tsubaki's door and opened it without knocking. "Hey. Everything alright?"

"Oh!" Tsubaki looked up from where she lay in bed, a grin breaking across her face. She sat up and brushed off the bed beside her, a clear request for him to take a seat. "Yes, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just ran into Noel." After brief consideration, Ragna slumped down next to Tsubaki on the bed. "You weren't giving her grief, were you?"

Tsubaki shook her head, although her hands stiffened. "If that's how it came across, it was not my intent. She, um…" After getting up and crossing the room in three strides, Tsubaki returned with the note Noel had left her. "She forged this."

"Hm… 'Hey, Tsu, meet me in the…' The hell?" Ragna tightened his grip on the paper as he finished reading it. "Why would Noel…? Hell, I actually got a similar note from Rachel. Telling me not to see you. And…"

Ragna scowled a moment longer before breaking into a sigh. "…God damn it. Noel gave me that one, too. What the hell's going on here?"

"It seems that Noel and Makoto are, um…" Tsubaki's gaze drifted away from him as a light blush covered her cheeks. "…Are trying to hook us up, regardless of what we think."

Ragna stared, dumbfounded by the idea. "…You're shitting me. _That's_ what those idiots were up to? But wait a minute. Rachel's letter was forged?"

"And probably poorly done." Tsubaki looked down, rubbing her chin. "…Although I don't get why they would tell you to stay away from me…"

"They knew it would make me do the opposite." With a sigh, Ragna lay back on the bed. "Goddamn idiots."

Before Tsubaki could respond, the door burst open. Makoto took a single step toward the bed, arm cocked back to throw something. A pair of pink glasses flew through the air. Makoto retreated with a swish of her bushy tail as the Spectacles clinked against the wall above Tsubaki's head. "Put them on, Tsubaki!"

"No." With a shake of her head, Tsubaki grabbed hold of the glasses and marched after Makoto. However, when she tried to pull the door open, it proved unmovable. A light glow rippled away from the lock when she gave another pull, and she snarled. A lock Ars, no doubt courtesy of Noel. "Open this door right now, you two."

Giggles answered her, and Makoto's voice followed in short order. "Not until you two—"

"This isn't funny. At all." Fist trembling, Tsubaki turned back to Ragna, who wore a scowl of barely-restrained rage. "Ragna, could you please do something about this?"

"Yeah, just a minute." After rising from the bed, Ragna strode over to the door. He raised his right fist in its direction, and the metal plate on the back of his hand emitted a red glow. The door shimmered once. He pulled the door open and glared at the shocked girls waiting behind it. "Enough of your shit already."

"But…" Wide-eyed, Noel stepped back until her back pressed against the wall. "I just wanted to help Tsubaki…"

Sighing, Tsubaki turned away. "…While I appreciate it, Noel, did you even consider the possibility that Ragna isn't interested in entering a relationship with me?"

"But…but he said he liked you!"

Ragna buried his face in a palm. "And I specifically said I didn't like her like that. Idiot."

"I thought you were just in denial… You should have been clearer about it."

"What the hell part of what I said was unclear?"

"You said you liked her! Oh, you're so stupid…"

"Pretty sure it takes a real dumbass to come to conclusion you came to."

"Okay, okay, easy." Makoto stepped between the two, trying to cut off the childish bickering. "Um…sorry about all this, Tsubaki. I thought…"

A light cough from behind cut Makoto off, and she turned around. And paled when she saw who stood behind her. She took a step back, shivering under Valkenhayn's glare. "Oh. Hi. Um. Tsubaki has them, so please don't kill me."

"Makoto, I swear…" Tsubaki stepped forward and deposited the Spectacles in his hand. "My apologies for all of this. Makoto was insistent on having me wear these."

"I am quite grateful you chose not to, Miss Yayoi. Heaven knows what manner of calamity may have transpired had you done so." Valkenhayn pocketed the glasses. "I must return to my mistress—"

"That will not be necessary." In a swirl of winds, Rachel appeared in the hallway and glared at the group. "Miss Nanaya, I am afraid I must banish you from these halls for your trespasses. Farewell."

"Hey, wait a min-"

Makoto vanished into darkness in midsentence, leaving the others—Valkenhayn included—to cower away from the vampire. Rachel stepped forward, and everyone else stepped back accordingly. Now was not the time to cross her any further. "Worry not. Miss Nanaya is safe at the Mutsuki manor, where I am certain she will be of use. Now. Miss Yayoi."

"Hey, hold the hell on!" Ragna stepped forward, fear evaporating in an instant. "Tsubaki hasn't done shit; Makoto and Noel decided to screw around with us. Leave her outta whatever you've got in mind."

Valkenhayn straightened up and nodded. "I am afraid I must agree with the mongrel, madam. This is by no means the fault of—"

"Silence." Rachel strode up to Tsubaki, who had to call upon all of her willpower not to retreat. "Your time in my manor is at an end. Tomorrow, I shall send you to work with an ally of mine. Kokonoe of Sector Seven shall be your benefactor henceforth. You will be sent alone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Alone?" Tsubaki turned a meek glance up at Ragna, whose lips moved without sound. "But… can't…"

"The goddamn hell with that!" Ragna stepped forward, purple mists rising from his right hand.

"There is no room for discussion. Valkenhayn, I require tea." And with that, Rachel turned and departed.


	14. The Weight

_Day 14_

A suitcase of unknown origin was all Tsubaki needed, so meager were her possessions. What little writing she had done and the few articles of clothing Rachel had lent her in a rare act of kindness were all she had. With a sigh, she zipped up the suitcase and rose. Leaden as her body was, it was all she could do to drag herself out of the room for the last time. With a shake of her head, she sighed. She shouldn't be so dismal; she had been granted a chance to do something rather than loaf around all day, and she was hardly a lay-about. This was an opportunity, and she should take full advantage of it.

Tsubaki paused by Ragna's door, and frowned. No matter what sort of chance this was, being separated from the few friends she had at the mansion stung. Leaving them, especially Ragna, behind had her back on the fringes of depression. But no, she wouldn't let herself descend back into such a state. She would say her goodbye for the time being to Ragna, and head off to Sector Seven where she could finally contribute to this war against the corrupting forces within the Librarium. She raised a hand and knocked.

It took a bit to receive a response; no sound came from beyond the door. A light shuffle soon sounded, however, and a moment later, the door swung open. Ragna poked his head through, and immediately turned away when he saw who it was. "Hey, Tsubaki. What's up?"

"Well, uh…" Tsubaki rocked back on her heel, but forced herself to not step away in surprise. A cold distance hung in Ragna's voice, a winter's wind that slapped across her face. She, too, averted her gaze, and held in a sigh. "I'm… just here to say goodbye. And… thanks. For everything."

"Mm." Ragna looked straight at his feet; he couldn't look Tsubaki in the eyes, not now. "Not a problem."

Lips trembling, Tsubaki fought for words. But Ragna had slain any she could come up with. Finally, she nodded, and turned on her heel, leaden weight settling in her gut. Just as it had done when he first rejected her. "…V-very well. I'm going now."

"…Kay." Certain that she had turned to leave, Ragna dared to look up at her retreating form. When, or if, he would see her again, he didn't know. A sickening turmoil almost sunk him to his knees. However, only two words came to his lips. "…Be careful."

Tsubaki paused a moment, before simply nodding. "You, too." Then she disappeared through the door, goodbyes exchanged and no point left in looking back. Trembling, she shut the door behind her, stomach a dull knot; it took all the effort she had to continue forward. But she managed with just a brief delay, heading up toward Rachel's throne room.

* * *

><p>"I'm here, Rachel." Tsubaki came to a stop in the doorway, clenching her suitcase's handle in both hands and maintaining composure the best she could, even as the seed of misery rooted itself deeper in her gut.<p>

"Very well, then." Rachel rose from a chair and strode forth. "I assume you have all your possessions gathered?"

"Of course. It's not as though I have much with me."

"I see." With a gesture, Rachel opened a portal. "Then step forth, Miss Yayoi. I shall leave you under Kokonoe's supervision henceforth."

"Alright… Um, thank you for your hospitality these past weeks, Miss Rachel." Tsubaki did not receive a response. With a deep breath, she stepped into the wormhole. The sudden, brief acceleration through an empty void turned her stomach, but as soon as the feeling had so much as registered, she crashed to a hard floor. Trembling, she forced herself not to collapse to her knees, and looked around. A woman in a lab coat sat at a computer, feline ears poking out of pink tufts of hair and her tail twitching. "Oh, um… hello."

"That you, Yayoi?" Kokonoe swiveled around in her seat, and pulled the lollipop from out of her mouth. With a grumble, she stood up, beckoning Tsubaki to follow her. "Name's Kokonoe, although Rachel probably told you that much. Come on, get your ass in gear, I've gotta show you around."

"A… alright." Still woozy, Tsubaki hefted up her suitcase and stumbled after Kokonoe. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly am I going to be doing around here?"

"Eh. All kinds of odds and ends that me and Tager either don't have time for, or just can't be assed to deal with. You're not getting close to the actual science, though. Too sensitive. And you're not exactly qualified to deal with some of the chemicals I may end up using. I don't think anyone will be happy with me if you reduce yourself to a puddle by guzzling acid."

"I… uh… don't think I'd ever be tempted to do something like that…"

"Yeah, well, you've been hanging around Ragna from what I've heard, and I have no idea if his dumbassery is contagious." Kokonoe stepped into a small storeroom. "Anyways. This right here is the most important room in the lab. You will be responsible for keeping this place well-stocked, and for delivering its contents to me when I need them. You can use that thing over there to speed it up some." She indicated a white, motor-powered scooter in the corner of the room.

"Um…" Tsubaki stepped inside, looking around. Four large, metallic cylinders rose up from the ground, each one peppered with holes. And from each hole protruded… "…Are those lollipops?"

"Yes. Very important. Can't function without 'em. Don't let my stock run out ever." With that, Kokonoe wheeled around and gestured for Tsubaki to follow again. "When they start running low, I'll show you how to restock."

"Um… is there really such a danger of running out?"

"Yes." Kokonoe came to a stop before two large blast-door. "This is the main experiment lab. Blast-door's in place for good reason, although what me and Tager got going right now isn't exactly dangerous. You'll usually find us here. Oh, and if I need to run any human experiments, guess who the guinea pig is."

Tsubaki swallowed, but nodded. "I… I see…"

"Ah, don't worry, it'll be fine. Not gonna put your life in danger or anything. Anyways, keep it moving, Yayoi." No sooner had Kokonoe started along again than she came to a halt. "Oh, right. Here."

She fished through her pockets until she drew out a small radio, which she chucked to Tsubaki. "Emergency line. Anything at all comes up, give me or Tager a call on that, alright?"

"Ah!" Tsubaki fumbled the catch, juggling the device for a moment before snatching it. "Right, understood."

"Good." As they walked by another blast door, Kokonoe just jabbed a thumb its way. "And that's the hazardous substances lab. Never go in there. All the safety gear in the world couldn't protect you from some of that shit."

"R…" Tsubaki faltered a little. "Right. Got it."

"And right across the hall from it is the atmospheric lab. Don't enter that one, either. Never know what noxious gas might be there at the moment."

"…Right. Right…" Tsubaki nodded, closing her eyes. "Is… that the last of the labs?"

"Yeah. Most places will be safe." Kokonoe stopped, thinking. "…Uh, actually, me and Tager will be moving into the hazardous substances lab later in the week. Need it for our current project. So, we'll have to figure out how you'd deliver stuff to us. Anyways. Moving on."

Tsubaki followed Kokonoe past all of the labs, around a corner, and down a hall, where Kokonoe came to a stop again. She gestured to a door. "Here's an office. Another part of what you're going to be doing is keeping my scientific notes all orderly and shit. You'll be doing that here. Hell, you'll be spending pretty much all of your time in here, so get comfy. Only time you'll be stepping out of there when working is to bring me tools or a lollipop."

"Um…" Tsubaki lifted a hand, cautious and nervous. "I assume you would be using the radio to contact me when you need me to bring you something?"

"No shit. Anyways, one more place to show you. Oh, and you're starting tomorrow, by the way. Give you today to get your bearings. Okay, moving on."

A minute later, Kokonoe came to a stop by one final door. "And here's where you'll be staying. Bed, bathroom, kitchen, not much else. All the food's right through there." She pointed down the hall to a double-door at its end. "Any questions?"

Tsubaki nodded. "Yes. I'm just wondering what my schedule will be like."

"Oh, right. You drag your ass out of bed about 5:30, get to work about a half an hour later, get a lunch break for an hour or so when I say you can, and work until I say you're done for the day. That work for you?"

"I… suppose, yes." Because what other choice did Tsubaki have? Kokonoe struck her as someone she could never hope to negotiate with. Tsubaki bowed her head, eyes closed. "Thank you for giving me this chance to do something, Miss Kokonoe."

Kokonoe laughed and fixed her with a grin. Even aware to a degree that the work in this lab was less than pleasant, this chick was still thankful for the chance? Well, hell, whatever worked for her. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for your help and all. Well, I gotta get back to work. See you around, Yayoi."

"Alright." Tsubaki offered a small wave as Kokonoe left, before turning and entering her room. She paused, gut knotting at the miniscule size. Just as advertised, it did indeed come with a bed, a kitchen and a door that Tsubaki presumed opened into a bathroom. However, the bed, a small thing with the thinnest blanket and pillow possible provided, took up half the empty space of the room, almost extending into the kitchen area. But at least the kitchen struck her as being complete enough; stove, oven, sink, silverware drawer, pantries, and a small refrigerator. With a sigh, she set down her suitcase and flopped onto the bed. She grunted as she landed on the hard mattress. After two weeks in Rachel's luxurious mansion, after spending the majority of her life in the confines of a noble's home, the room was absolutely miserable on first impression. But she could deal with it; she had a duty perform, and poor conditions would not stop her.

Tsubaki sighed, thoughts returning to her departure that morning. Why had Ragna been so distant? It wasn't like him at all. She focused on it, trying to come up with any reason for him to have been like that. But she found no answers, or at least none that satisfied her. With a sigh, she tried to bat the thoughts away. No sense in focusing on this.

After a few minutes' rest, she dragged herself back. Best to have a better look around of the place.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Rachel. Open up."<p>

Ragna's voice preceded three harsh knocks on the door to Rachel's room, drawing a sigh from the vampire. There was no doubt what this filthy mongrel wanted. Oh well. Best to get his eventual tantrum over with. "Do come in, Ragna. I assume you are here to discuss Miss Yayoi?"

"Damn right I am." Ragna stormed up to her throne, wearing a teeth-baring snarl. "What the goddamn hell is your problem?"

"My problem? I fail to see any sort of problem with my actions." Rachel reached over to a nearby table for a cup of tea, which she sipped from. "I have placed my faith in her, assuming that she will not betray us to the Librarium. As such, I elected to send her to a place where she may be productive to our cause. Is there any reason for you to react in such a way? Or perhaps you are jealous that Miss Yayoi has been freed of this place, while you remain here, utterly useless?"

"So, you're giving her an opportunity?" Growling, Ragna shook his head. "Bullshit. If you actually trusted her, why they hell is she just getting locked up with Kokonoe? And without her goddamn weapon at that? I know Izayoi is a pain in the ass, but I'd say Tsubaki's better off fighting, rather than helping with whatever Koko's doing at the moment. I don't think Tsu knows the first fucking thing about science, anyways."

"Oh, my word. You would give her back Izayoi? Do you not care one iota for Miss Yayoi? You know full well what that weapon is capable of doing to its user."

"Of course I do. I just think that you booting her over to Sector Seven was just to get rid of her. Why? The hell did she do here?"

"I see." Rachel took another sip of tea and grimaced. "That is the conclusion you have reached? That I somehow took offense to Miss Yayoi's presence within my manor, and concocted a way to remove her for such a petty reason? I ask, are you capable of rational thought? Or do you merely spew the first idea that comes to your Neanderthal mind, unable to truly think if you make the slightest bit of sense?"

"First off, fuck you. Second, I think what I said makes a hell of a lot more sense than sending her to do shit she knows nothing about."

"And I must disagree. Furthermore, I believe you are merely lashing out about no longer being able to spend time with her. You selfish, selfish fool; she has been granted an opportunity to aid our cause, something I'm certain she is content with, and all you are capable of thinking of is your own selfish desires. Begone; I do not wish to speak of this matter with you any longer."

"Tch. Yeah, I'm kinda done discussing this shit with you too, you bitch." With a sharp punch to the wall behind him, Ragna turned and stormed away.

* * *

><p><span><em>Day 15<em>

"Hey, Yayoi, get up! You got shit to do, you know!"

Kokonoe's harsh yell dragged Tsubaki from the mire of sleep, unwilling after having spent much of the prior night unable to slumber. With a moan, she stirred, clutching the thin blanket around her tighter for warmth. Slowly, she sat up, blinking into the darkness. The eternal black around her chilled her, but only for a moment. "Alright."

The sound of some wheeled device rolling away answered her, and she gave a deep yawn and stretch before standing up. Right. To work. Still groggy, she lumbered over to where she had dropped off her suitcase the previous night, and fished through it for a simple shirt and pants. She threw them on and, knowing her time was quite limited, scuttled off to find some breakfast.

Some twenty minutes later, she trudged through the winding hall to the office Kokonoe had given her to use. Tentative, she stepped inside. She hadn't been given any actual instructions just yet; maybe she should seek out Kokonoe first? But no harm in checking here first, she decided. She walked up to the white wooden desk at the end of the room and scanned it. A slip of paper awaited her, instructions scrawled in quick, sloppy letters. _Sort out the papers here; schematics in drawer 4, experiment notes in 5. Forgot to mention you'll also be taking care of janitorial shit while you're here. Do a general cleanup of this hellhole after sorting, except for the places I told you not to go to, and then come to me for more work afterwards. You got a radio if you have any questions._

Tsubaki stared at the note a moment longer, a light scowl on her lips. So this was how her temporary employer chose to give her instructions? Leave a note and call it good? Not that the instructions here were difficult in the least, but… It was just the essence of Kokonoe's method. But there was nothing Tsubaki could do about it. With a sigh, she pulled herself into the chair and took in the work before her. A mess of papers lay on and around the desk, as though blown around by a large windstorm. Grumbling about Kokonoe's apparent lack of order, Tsubaki took the first paper she saw and glanced over it. Schematics for some device; the chicken-scratched notes Kokonoe had adorned the blueprint with proved utterly indecipherable…

Tsubaki shook her head. She was here just to sort these, not poke her nose into them. She set the blueprint to one side, deciding that it would be best to sort the papers into however many piles were needed before sticking them into the assigned drawers. She worked through the strewn papers in short, efficient order, rarely taking a second glance at any one paper. It wasn't hard to differentiate between diagrams and mere notes, after all. As she reached for one of the last papers, a loud beep emitted from her pocket. With a gasp, she jumped out of surprise and fumbled around for whatever gave off the shrill sound. Her hand found the radio Kokonoe had given her, and she pulled it out and flipped it on. "Yes?"

"Hey, Yayoi. Bring me a sucker, will ya? I'm in the main lab."

"Yes, ma—" A crackle of static cut Tsubaki off, and she sighed again. Kokonoe could at least extend enough courtesy not to simply cut her off. Oh well. Nothing she could do about it. She cast a look down at the paper she had been about to sort out. The crinkled old thing could wait until she got back. Glad to be stepping out of the office—even though it had barely been half an hour since she began work—she marched back into the corridors and retraced the steps to the storage Kokonoe kept her lollipops in. After selecting the closest one, seriously wondering how much a threat there was of Kokonoe going through them all, Tsubaki turned and hurried into the main lab.

Its blast doors waited agape, allowing her just to step through into the lab. In the center of the large room, Kokonoe and Tager scuttled around the framework of a large machine. As Tsubaki approached, slow and cautious, Kokonoe flipped a pair of welding goggles up to her forehead and snapped her fingers into a thumbs-up. "Thanks, Yayoi."

"It's no problem." Tsubaki handed the candy to the scientist, and as soon as it left her fingers, nodded and strode away.

Back in the office, she snapped up the paper she had been about to sort before being called, and eyeballed it a moment longer than usual. Jet boots? What were these for? Whatever they were, they looked rather dangerous for the wearer. …Of course, this was none of her business. She gathered up all of the remaining pages on the floor before pulling up a seat and sorting them out accordingly. With a sigh of relief, she looked over her work. Two stacks, with hopefully no errors. Smiling to herself, she lifted one stack and took a glance at the top paper. Experiment notes. Drawer 5. Just about done.

Just as she reached for the drawer's handle, her radio shrieked again, drawing another jump. This time, the stack of paper in her hand tumbled to the floor and scattered. After a moment of mortified silence, Tsubaki just reached into her pocket and produced the radio once more. "Hello."

"Hey. I need another lollipop, stat."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Tsubaki leaned against a wall, mop in hand and wondering if Kokonoe had ever bothered to give her base a full cleaning before. The job had proven tedious—repeat the same few actions multiple times in each room, with frequent breaks to deliver a lollipop to her slave-driving overlord—and she doubted she was even a third of the way done with the task. She had to wonder if this was really the best use of her abilities… She shook her head. No, she couldn't think like that. She was doing something to help a cause—albeit a minor something—and she needed to be grateful for the opportunity. Still, she certainly wouldn't say no to a break…<p>

The radio beeped, and Tsubaki drove a lazy hand into her pocket. If she were less languid at the moment, she would be shocked at how fast she had become desensitized to its siren. "Another lollipop?"

"Yep, you got it." A moment's pause… "…And shit, it's already past one. Get yourself some lunch, alright? Just be back to work in half an hour. You can put off the rest of the janitorial shit until tomorrow. I'll have some new instructions for you in your office."

"Alright. Thank you." Tsubaki shut off the radio and all but skipped over to the storage. Briefly, she wondered why Kokonoe didn't just keep a supply with her, but she pushed the thought aside. Surely the scientist had her reasons. After a quick delivery back to the main lab with all the composure she could muster, Tsubaki darted back to her room to enjoy her break. She prepared a sandwich as quick as she could, grateful to be able to eat after handling candy so often throughout the day, and threw herself upon the bed. She was more fatigued than she had expected; never being able to get into a rhythm with any of her duties took its toll on her mentally and physically.

Stretching out in bed, Tsubaki closed her eyes. Well, at least the day was more than half over. Although it wasn't like she would have much to do once Kokonoe let her off for the day—no one to talk to and nothing to read. Maybe she could try writing some with her limited resources. The fact that Ragna had supposedly enjoyed her writing spurred something in her, a desire to continue where she had left off… Before she could get too lost in thought, Tsubaki's stomach rumbled, and she sat up. Right, her sandwich. Only a short break here, and the only chance she had to eat for the next few hours, at least.

After consuming the sandwich in short order, Tsubaki curled up under the blankets once more. Probably about fifteen minutes of break left; best to use it just to rest a bit. As her eyes fluttered closed, her mind drifted to Ragna and Makoto. The latter was no doubt safe; everything indicated that Kagura was quite trustworthy. But the question of how Ragna took her departure lingered in mind. Was the distance he had displayed the previous day truly how he felt toward her? Or was he just cloaking himself from her to not have to deal with that just yet? …Whatever the case, she knew she shouldn't dwell on it here. This was a toxic environment for her mental and emotional state; focusing on the negative wouldn't help anything.

The radio blared, and Tsubaki numbly reached out to take it. "Yes?"

"Break's over, back to work. And bring me another lollipop while you're at it."

"Yes, ma'am." Of course, Kokonoe cut off before Tsubaki could finish, but Tsubaki didn't care anymore. With a groan of dismay, she pulled herself back to her feet and lumbered in the direction of the candy storage. Well, she was starting to see how the place was a necessity now. One quick delivery later, she returned to the office and stared at the note awaiting her, resting atop a stack of papers. _Go through this stack. Anything labeled GA105, bring to me. Everything else, sort out. Schematics and experiment notes go in the same place as before, data logs go in drawer 1._

Tsubaki stared at the note a few more moments before sighing. Well, better than more cleaning, at least. She started into the pile, categorizing the papers into sections as she had done the pile from that morning. After about five minutes of the simple, albeit repetitive work, she found herself staring at a blueprint, trying to make sense of it. A rough sketch of Tager, another of a missile, and notes that indicated the rocket would fire from… she blanched and set the diagram aside. Just what was wrong with Kokonoe that she would come up with such a vulgar idea for Tager? Tsubaki knew it was really none of her business, but she couldn't just let this go. If she were working for some madwoman… which was striking her as increasingly likely by the hour…

The radio sounded again, and Tsubaki reached out and snatched it. "I'll be right there. Lollipop?"

"Hey, you're getting good at this. Hurry it up."

"Alright." After shutting off the radio, Tsubaki stood up, considered for a moment, and grabbed the blueprint before leaving to bring Kokonoe another one of her candies. The trip into storage was as uneventful as ever, but it was with nervousness that Tsubaki approached Kokonoe, the paper in a tight grip. She was out of line doing this, but curiosity spurred her onward. She wondered if Ragna's utter disregard for etiquette had influenced her so. As she reached the scientist, she sputtered a little. "Um… Kokonoe…"

"Yeah? What do you got there?" Kokonoe took the blueprint away from Tsubaki and glanced it over. "…Oh. The crotch-rocket. Why the hell are you interested in this? What, you got your eyes on Tager or something?"

From behind the metal frame work, Tager just raised an eyebrow and continued working without a word.

"Eh? No, of course not. I was just wondering… why would you choose such a… location for a weapon?"

Kokonoe shrugged. "Because there was no other place to put it. Failed, unfortunately."

Tager huffed. "I don't think 'unfortunately' is the word I would use."

"Anyways. Your job is filing, not reading this crap." Kokonoe shooed her away with a dismissive wave of her hands. "Back to work with you."

"R-right. My apologies." With that, Tsubaki scuttled back to the office room, mildly disturbed.

* * *

><p>With a heavy exhalation of relief, Tsubaki flopped onto her bed, the first day of work behind her. It certainly hadn't been a particularly pleasant experience—but at least she was doing something, helping those who sought to remove the NOL's plague from this world. Even if it was only a minor role, it was at least more than she was doing at Rachel's manor… right? Even if she doubted at times the importance of Kokonoe's work…<p>

She shook her head. No, she couldn't think like that. There was no doubt whatever Kokonoe was working on was of the utmost importance; Tsubaki just needed to do what she could to keep the workplace in acceptable condition. As she snuggled into bed, she smiled. She could get used to this. She just hoped her friends were doing well.

…Of course they were. The only one she could really see not taking it well was Ragna; she just hoped whatever anger had filled him at her forced departure proved fleeting. Her smiled broadened at the thought of him, and soon she drifted off with him in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a quick announcement: At Fate's Hands chapter 29 will be going up on March 25.  
><strong>


End file.
